My hero
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: "A" es un hombre joven con una crisis existencial. Es un zombi. Y vaga por un EEUU destruido por la guerra, el colapso social y el hambre de sus camaradas muertos. Aunque, todo cambia cuando experimenta las memorias de un y el comienzo de una "relación" con el novio humano de la víctima, Arthur. ¿No existe una cura para su estado? ¿Existirá el "y vivieron felices para siempre"?
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola!  
Debería de estar estudiando, que tengo en cuatro horas exámen de "Psicología de la Atención", pero tenía que subirlo o no me quedaba a gusto. Este fic lo escribí para el concurso de la página de Facebook "Amantes del USUK / UKUS" (Si todavía no le habéis dado a me gusta, hacerlo x'D). Y el reto consistía en escribir una historia basada en "_Memorias de un zombi adolescente_" / "_Mi novio es un zombi_" / "_Warm bodies_". Por lo tanto, aquí está. Tengo que decir que no había visto la película porque no me llamaba la atención, pero no está tan mal. También tengo que decir que me he hinchado (literalmente) a escuchar clásicos como _Sinatra,_ _The Beatles _y _Roy Orbison_ (entre otros), por lo que veréis bastantes canciones suyas. La de este capítulo es "_Fly me to the moon_" del gran _Sinatra_. Me disculpo si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algún "la" por ahí que no debería estar (Soy de Madrid y caemos en el error de utilizar el "laísmo"). Son un total de seis capítulos, que subiré cada tres días, por lo tanto el siguiente capítulo estará subido el viernes (es cuando termino los exámenes x'D). Y creo que nada más.

**Disclaimer**: ni "Warm bodies", ni "Frank Sinatra", ni "Roy Orbison", ni "The Beatles", ni "Hetalia" y sus personajes (y mucho menos los objetos o "cosas" que pueda mencionar aquí y que estén registradas) me pertenecen y esto solo lo hago por amor al arte (?) y porque estoy enferma y no puedo desengancharme a estos dos x'D.

**P.D: **Siento haberos dado tanto la charla. Un besito muy grande ;D Dejadme vuestra opinión abajo para mejorar en futuras ocasiones.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Estoy helado, congelado. Puedo sentir como el frío se cuela entre todos mis huesos, sin dejar de lado mis músculos, arrancando la dulce calidez de mi cuerpo, aún cuando estoy completamente vestido. ¡Ja! Río por dentro ante mis palabras. Eso es lo que querría decir, o al menos, sentir. Pero es imposible. Completamente imposible. Algo que ya he olvidado. Estoy seguro de que, hace un tiempo, podría haberte dado una larga lista con todos los detalles, pero ahora, simplemente, lo he olvidado. Lo ignoro. Me es completamente indiferente. Es, para que me entiendas, como si todos esos sentimientos se hubieran esfumado.

Extraño, ¿no crees? Aunque tal vez soy yo el que te parece extraño. No creo. Bueno, no lo sé. No puedo comprender la mente de la gente, por mucho que lo intente. Ni siquiera puedo entender la mía… A lo mejor me he vuelto loco. Sonrío. Tal vez. No es una idea que descarte realmente. Aunque, volviendo al tema principal, no me parece que sea extraña mi situación. Para mí esto algo completamente normal. Quiero decir, llevo ya mucho tiempo viviendo de esta manera, es como una rutina, por lo que no es una sorpresa encontrarme con este pequeño vacío sentimental. ¿Vacío sentimental? ¿Realmente ese el término que mejor se adecúa a lo que quiero explicaros? Me encojo de hombros, al menos, eso intento. No tiene sentido que me coma la cabeza con esas preguntas, estoy seguro de que todos me habéis entendido.

¿No lo entiendes? Dejo escapar un suspiro, que suena, más bien a… Nada. No suena a nada. Solo es como un pequeño "puf", pero sin sonido. No sé explicarme demasiado bien. Pero en fin, no te preocupes demasiado por no comprenderlo. Como puedes ver, hasta a mí me cuesta asimilarlo. Ya lo entenderás todo cuando termine de explicarte, poco a poco y a mi ritmo, todo lo que me sucede o que me ha sucedido. Tampoco sé cómo explicarte eso.

¿Por dónde debería empezar? Ni siquiera lo sé. No me acuerdo. No lo recuerdo por mucho que lo intente. Aunque, tal vez, no estaría mal que me presentara. Soy… Creo que puedes llamarme A. Seguro que en este momento te estarás riendo de mí. No te puedo culpar. Debe de resultar patético y sumamente humorístico que alguien no recuerde su propio nombre, pero ya no tengo uno como tal. Sé que comenzaba por "A", pero como no puedo continuar, eso es todo lo que tengo ahora. Y no soy el único que no tiene un nombre. Todos mis compañeros están igual de perdidos que yo.

Tengo… Tampoco recuerdo la edad que tengo. Sólo sé que soy un chico, un hombre, un individuo perteneciente al sexo masculino que está completamente soltero, sin responsabilidades. Y no porque no haya podido, sino porque he sido bastante esquivo. Soy de… Del… Del país en el que estoy ahora. Creo que se llamaba "_Algo Unidos"_, pero tampoco puedo darte más detalles. Espera, creo que tengo alguna bandera por aquí. Sí, aquí está. Es un trozo de tela viejo y lleno de polvo, roído por algunas esquinas, pero a mí me parece muy bonita.

Es un rectángulo blanco con rayas rojas, o lo que fue en su momento algún tono de rojo y en la esquina superior… ¿Izquierda, tal vez? Un cuadrado azul con estrellas blancas. Me gustan las estrellas. Las veo mucho por la noche. Bueno, pues pertenezco a ese país y estoy en él ahora mismo, o eso es lo más probable. Digo esto porque por las calles siempre veo banderas como la mía.

Pero, volviendo a mi presentación, me llamo A. No intentes buscarle otro sentido, porque no lo hay. O a lo mejor, sí que conoces mi nombre. Hasta puede que hayamos coincidido en alguna etapa de nuestra vida. No sé. No creo que pudiera acordarme ahora de ti. Pero, hay veces en las que me gustaría recordar mi nombre. Solo para poder olvidar que estoy muerto.

¿Qué? ¿No lo habías adivinado antes? Pues sí, estoy muerto. Pero no pienses que es algo malo. Como ya he dicho antes, he aprendido a vivir con ello. Río de nuevo. ¿Sabes? Me estaba acordando de algo realmente gracioso. Cuando estaba vivo siempre olvidaba los nombres de las demás personas, pero como quién olvida dónde dejó las llaves de su coche o cómo quién olvida la fecha de un aniversario. Igual. Mi amigo G dice que es la ironía de ser zombi y siempre se ríe. O eso intenta. Y además, me da una completa explicación… Una explicación extraña, pero explicación al fin y al cabo. G siempre dice que, cómo estás muerto, todo es gracioso. Todo te resulta gracioso. Pero claro, no puedes sonreír porque tus labios se han podrido completamente. Asqueroso, ¿no lo crees?

Tengo que decir que ninguno de nosotros es especialmente atractivo. Es uno de los puntos negativos de ser un zombi. Pero, eh, no pasa nada. La muerte parece que ha sido más benevolente y amable conmigo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y eso es porque estoy en una de las etapas más tempranas de la descomposición. Espera, creo que puedo explicártelo de alguna manera más adecuada. Un espejo, un espejo… ¡Oh, sí! Aquí está. Es un espejo grande, bonito y brillante, y tiene, además, pegadas pequeñas fotografías de gente que no conozco. O a lo mejor sí que la conocía, pero no la recuerdo.

Me miro al espejo y este me devuelve una imagen distorsionada y fea de lo que supongo que es mi reflejo. Lo que yo decía. La muerte ha sido más cariñosa conmigo. Tengo la piel gris, el cabello rubio, corto, algo desordenado, y no me estoy refiriendo al pequeño mechón que se yergue en contra de la gravedad. Ese siempre ha estado así por mucho que intentase peinarlo. ¡Oh, sí! Y también tengo unos círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos, de color azul claro, algo velados y grisáceos por el factor "_muerte_", que quieras o no, está muy presente en mi vida. Por no hablar de la montura de unas gafas rojas sin cristales que cuelgan graciosamente del puente de mi nariz. Tal y como me he descrito, podría pasar por un hombre vivito y coleando que necesita urgentemente unas vacaciones. O un estudiante en plena semana de exámenes. Quién sabe.

Antes de convertirme en un zombi, es probable que haya sido un hombre de negocios, un banquero o un corredor de bolsa, eso sería aburrido, pero por mi postura y mis rasgos, no parezco un adulto. Más bien, un adolescente imberbe, algo encorvado, algo ejercitado, algo rellenito en ciertas zonas de su cintura, que estaría en uno de los últimos cursos del instituto. Un cuerpo normal, ¿no?

Y, por la ropa que llevo, sé que no puedo ser ningún adulto. Bueno, eso creo. No puedo estar completamente seguro. Llevo unos vaqueros desgastados, azules o eso me parecen, una camiseta de manga corta blanca y una chaqueta de aviador marrón, hecha completamente de cuero, con un ¿cincuenta?, pintado detrás en la espalda. Hay más detalles sobre la chaqueta, como una estrella sobre donde latía mi corazón y la silueta de un avión negro en una de las mangas. Me gusta esa chaqueta. Además, tiene el cuello suave, como si fuera la piel de algún animal. A lo mejor G sabe de lo que estoy hablando. En los pies llevo sobre los calcetines a rayas de colores, unos que encontré en una tienda durante una escapada a la ciudad que me gustaron mucho, unas zapatillas negras con la suela y la puntera blanca, decoradas con líneas azules oscuras o negras, también. Tienen cordones, me gustan. Aunque no me acuerdo muy bien como se atan, por lo que las llevo desatadas. Es gracioso, ¿a que sí?

Siento si hago demasiadas preguntas pero entenderme vosotros a mí. No recuerdo nada de mi anterior vida. Solo lo que hago durante mi rutina diaria. ¿Quieres saber acerca de ella?

Aunque no es algo realmente especial. Todos los días son iguales, por eso la llamo rutina. Camino. Puf. Bueno, más bien, deambulo por los pasillos blancos, largos y sin detalles de un aeropuerto. ¿Por qué un aeropuerto? No lo sé. Cuando me "_desperté_" después de convertirme en nada, ya estaba aquí. Estaba aquí, en un aeropuerto, pero sin mis recuerdos. Siniestro, confuso, pero como no recordaba nada, pues no me importó mucho. Mis días se resuelven en eso, camino y deambulo por esos largos pasillos, tropezándome con la gente, golpeándome con ella y soltando algún que otro gemido o gruñido a modo de disculpa. Me gustaría poder disculparme, poder soltar más de dos palabras seguidas, formar una frase coherente como las que recorren mi cabeza pero, es como si las palabras se negaran a salir de mi garganta. Y, en su lugar, salen hoscos y horribles gruñidos más propios de alguien que ha sufrido una resaca.

Sí. Una resaca. ¿Eso era lo que sufrías cuando bebías alcohol? Hace tanto que no me llevo una gota de líquido a la boca. Bueno, sin contar, por supuesto, la sangre. Pero no soy un vampiro. Soy un zombi, que no se te olvide. Me alimento de los humanos que continúan con vida. Llámanos caníbales, llámanos depredadores. El kit de la cuestión es que somos, por así decirlo, el eslabón más fuerte de toda la cadena alimentaria.

Pero, no te preocupes. Como ya te he dicho, no es tan malo. Hacemos lo que hacemos, el tiempo pasa y nadie hace preguntas. Aunque, tal vez no hagamos preguntas porque nadie sabe las respuestas a esos interrogantes.

Me choco con un hombre de mediana edad, rubio, con gafas y cara de pocos amigos, que me saca una cabeza entera. ¿Cuánto podría medir? Suelta un pequeño gruñido que suena a ultratumba y continúa con su paseo, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, con parsimonia, tal y como hacemos todos.

Sé que puede parecer horrible y, aunque parezcamos inconscientes, no lo somos. Los complicados y oxidados engranajes de nuestro cuerpo todavía giran, solo añádele el pequeño inconveniente de que el movimiento es más lento y por ello, apenas visible. Gruñimos y gemimos, hasta nos encogemos de hombros y asentimos. Inclusive, y si nos sentimos especialmente inspirados, se nos escapan unas cuantas y pocas palabras coherentes. No es tan diferente de antes. Pero me hace feliz, poder se capaz de recordar algunas palabras.

Aunque, volviendo al principio, sí que me entristece el hecho de que hayamos olvidado nuestros nombres. Pero, no por el simple hecho de perderlo, sino porque me parece lo más trágico. En este mundo, tal y como están las cosas, en las que todos estamos solos, me gustaría poder querer a la gente que me rodea pero, como no sé quiénes son, pues lloro por la pérdida de mi nombre y por el de los demás. Continúo con mi paseo por el aeropuerto. Los cuerpos pasan a mi lado tan lentos como siempre, y gruñen, siempre gruñen cuando me ven. No sé cuantos viviremos en este aeropuerto abandonado, pero podemos ser cientos. Nos encontramos a las afueras de la ciudad, como una pequeña gran urbanización de lujo. Río ante la ocurrencia. En serio, es como un gran complejo residencial. Aunque no necesitamos refugio y calidez, obviamente por nuestro estado, nos gusta tener paredes y un techo sobre nuestras cabezas. Tal vez tiene que ver con nuestra vida terrenal, terrenal entre comillas; nuestra vida de vivos.

Y, en parte, o por lo menos por la mía, adoro el tener paredes porque siento que son los límites de la poca humanidad que puede quedar en un cadáver andante como yo. Solo, imagínatelo. Caminamos por un campo totalmente vacío, lleno de polvo, sin nada que poder tocar o mirar, bajo las enormes fauces peligrosas del cielo, como un depredador que acecha a su presa. Creo que es así como te sientes cuando estás completamente muerto y no dando vueltas por el mundo de los vivos. Paso por delante de un pequeño comercio. En el aeropuerto hay muchos como este, con unos cristales brillantes, algo sucios ahora, que reflejan todo lo que está fuera de sus límites. Y me veo reflejado en él. Me gustaría sonreír, pero no puedo. Aunque sí que me observo y me siento algo feliz por dentro. Tengo toda mi carne, en los sitios en los que tiene que estar y doy gracias a la muerte por ello, por atrasar el momento de descomposición de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, en otras zonas del aeropuerto hay mayores que son como esqueletos, completamente negros, como si los hubieran carbonizado, pero conservan algunos trozos secos y, aunque suene asqueroso, algo pegajosos por la sangre coagulada de músculos sobre sus huesos. Y, esos trozos se contraen y se estiran para que ellos puedan seguir moviéndose.

Siempre me he preguntado algo, pero nunca he conseguido respuestas, ni siquiera, de mi amigo G. ¿Nosotros moriremos de viejos? Parece ser que no. Al menos, no he visto a nadie que haya muerto de esa manera. Con un tiro en la cabeza sí, pero no de viejo. El futuro es tan misterioso y esquivo como lo es el pasado. Solo existe el presente, y lo forjo con mis acciones. Derecha o izquierda, comer esto o lo otro, gruñir o intentar esbozar alguna palabra… El presente no es algo urgente, por lo que no me preocupo. O tal vez es que la muerte me ha hecho alguien más relajado a lo que era antes. Si hubiera continuado con vida, las tripas me habrían rugido con fuerza. Pero, como estaba muerto, tan solo podía sentir un pequeño cosquilleo recorriéndome el cuerpo y mantenerme despierto mientras unas cuantas visiones de dudosa procedencia, aparecían frente a mis ojos; el rojo de la sangre, un color hipnótico y seductor, que contrastaba contra el tono rosáceo de los tejidos por los que fluía. Era tiempo de alimentarse, otra vez. En verdad, nuestro comportamiento no distaba demasiado del de un recién nacido; comían, defecaban y dormían. Nosotros no dormíamos, ni defecábamos, pero sí que sentíamos la necesidad de comer.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde nuestro último viaje de cacería? Probablemente un par de días, pero siento que lo necesito. En mi deambular por el gran recinto, me encuentro a G en la zona de restaurantes, hablando con algunas chicas. Es un poco diferente a mí. Y no me refiero a su rostro o estado físico, sino a que él parece disfrutar de la compañía de las mujeres. Y es su dicción la que las atrae como si fuera una carpa deslumbrante, de esas que hay en los estanques de los parques. Aunque, no es que disfrute de su compañía, le gusta sentirse alabado, y el poder pronunciar más de tres palabras completas y a la perfección, era lo que tanto parecía gustar, puesto que se acercaban como moscas. Aunque él solo se riera de ellas. Los Huesudos, que eran así cómo llamábamos a los que eran como nosotros pero que se habían convertido completamente en esqueletos, oscuros y pegajosos, habían intentado arreglarle un matrimonio. Porque sí. Nosotros también teníamos nuestras celebraciones. Los Huesudos habían construido una capilla en una de las pistas y celebraban rituales, si por ritual se podía entender un grupo de huesos moviendo sus ya desgastadas articulaciones al aire. Evito tanto como G a acercarme a ellas. Me termino de acercar y gruño, soltando únicamente dos palabras.

—Ciudad —murmuro, al tiempo que pongo una mano sobre mi estómago—. Comida.

Las chicas con las que está hablando me miran y se voltean, alejándose con lentitud, no sin antes dedicarme una mueca. ¿Debo tomarme eso como un insulto? Por lo que he llegado a observar a lo largo del tiempo, que no sé cuánto ha sido, es que pongo nerviosa a alguna gente. A la mayoría.

—Acabo de… comer —dice G, frunciéndome el ceño un poco. Parece que no le agrada demasiado el volver a salir—. Hace dos… días —termina la frase y se sienta, como puede, frente a la barra de un restaurante, o tal vez de un bar. No podría asegurártelo.

Gruño y me agarro el estómago de nuevo.

—Me siento vacío. Me siento… muerto —él asiente y gruñe en contestación. Le lanzo una mirada, sacudo la cabeza y aprieto mi estómago con más fuerza—. _Necesito_ —murmuro—. Ve… reúne a… los demás.

Él suspira y se retira, dándome la oportunidad de observarle. Es alto, aunque no tanto como yo. Su pelo es prácticamente blanco y sus ojos tienen el color de la sangre, aunque ahora parece más el color de un tomate aplastado sobre una rebanada blanca de pan. Ya sabéis, el halo de la muerte sobre nuestros ojos inertes. Y, aunque parezca sorprendente, siempre tiene una mueca que simula ser una sonrisa en su rostro. No sé cómo lo hace, pero la tiene. Tal vez, él murió sonriendo. Quién sabe. Son demasiadas incógnitas. Finalmente, se las arregla para encontrar a otros con apetito y formamos una pequeña pandilla. Demasiado pequeña para mi gusto, pero tengo demasiada hambre como para que me importe. No recuerdo haber estado nunca tan hambriento. Nos ponemos en marcha hacia la ciudad tomando la autopista. Es gracioso. Ahora que ha surgido el apocalipsis, los caminos antes cementados ahora estaban resquebrajados y lleno de grietas, entre las cuales se han colado las malas hierbas, formando cortinas y alfombras naturales completamente verdes.

Sonrío para mis adentros y tomo una profunda bocanada de aire silenciosa. Nos estamos adentrando demasiado en la ciudad, pero es que el único aroma que recojo es el del óxido del hierro y de la sangre seca de algún cadáver tirado en algún callejón, y del polvo. Vemos caer, mientras caminamos por una calle, una mano ensangrentada y alzamos la mirada. Un Huesudo nos mira y nos gruñe, nos dedica un bufido de advertencia para que no nos acerquemos a su presa, la cual huele a podredumbre y moho. Continuamos caminando y podemos observar el pequeño-gran refugio de los humanos, de los vivos. Los envidio, hasta cierto momento. Ellos pueden sentir tantas cosas que yo no puedo sentir ya. Me los puedo imaginar con sus jardines colgantes de terrazas, con zanahorias y otras hortalizas, campos de arroz en los jardines, ganado fresco. Pero, sobre todo, abiertos al cielo azul y recibiendo los rayos cálidos del sol, como si se burlaran de nosotros.

Más, finalmente, sentimos a nuestras presas. Están cerca y su aroma a vida inocente y fresca inunda mis fosas nasales y las de mis compañeros. Veo cómo dudan un poco y gruño, señalando al edificio abandonado, que resulta ser un rascacielos con las ventanas rotas, mientras les miro fijamente. G me devuelve el gruñido.

—No —contesta rotundamente.

Vuelvo a mirar al rascacielos y siento como si la boca se me hiciera agua, estoy comenzando a salivar, o al menos, eso es lo que creo. Ese olor me está atrayendo demasiado.

—Comer —insisto, pero G sacude la cabeza.

—Demasiados.

—_Comer_ —vuelvo a decir insistiendo, como un niño pequeño que quiere salirse con la suya.

Él mira a nuestro grupo de nuevo y olfatea el aire. Nota como el resto de ellos están indecisos, aunque hay algunos que están sintiendo el mismo deseo ferviente de saciarse con el rico sabor de un cerebro fresco y recién arrancado, cubierto de aquella viscosidad translúcida y sangre. Puedo escuchar como algunos gimen y babean, mientras chasquean los dientes. Los que aún los tienen. Me siento agitado por dentro, como si necesitara entrar en aquel edificio.

—¡Lo necesito! —grito encarándome con G.

Y con eso, me doy la vuelta y me encamino hacia el rascacielos, con un solo pensamiento. Comer. Y, por lo que puedo escuchar, el grupo me sigue sin proferir ningún sonido o ninguna queja. G me alcanza y camina a mi lado. Al final me dará las gracias por mi decisión.

Atravesamos las puertas giratorias y nos precipitamos por los oscuros pasillos. En algunos de ellos, algún fluorescente parpadea dándonos un poco de luminosidad. Seguro que alguno de los humanos lo enchufó a un generador o algo. El rascacielos debía de haber caído por la falta de la base, por culpa de algún terremoto o de alguna explosión, y por eso ahora se inclinaba en un ángulo vertiginoso y deformado. Me recordaba a la foto de un monumento que tengo en casa.

Inspiro el aroma y siento como me abruma. Puede que resulte difícil caminar por esos pasillos, inclinados, siendo todo un riesgo y una proeza, pero las ansias de hambre son más mayores y más fuertes. Y, después de algunos cuantos tramos de escaleras, comienzo a oírlos también. Hacen ruido y están hablando los unos con los otros, formando esas oraciones completas y fluidas, como si fueran melodías, que tanto deseaba hacer yo. Me encanta como hablan, es como una feromona atrayente, amante de esos sedosos ritmos. Aunque G piensa que no es más que un fetiche enfermo y estúpido. En cuanto alcanzamos su nivel, algunos de nuestros compañeros gimen ruidosamente y los vivos nos escuchan. ¡Mierda! Me encantaría gritar, pero no es momento para ello.

—He escuchado algo… —escucho decir a una voz femenina.

Puedo escuchar a la perfección el chasquido metálico de las armas y la voz de alarma de uno de ellos, pero no por ello vacilaremos. Irrumpimos en la sala ante la confusión inicial por parte de los vivos y nos precipitamos sobre ellos. G gruñe y enviste al hombre más cercano, mordiéndole en un brazo y dejándome libre a mí el cuello. Hinco mis dientes en su garganta y se la desgarro, sintiendo como el ardiente y característico sabor de la roja sangre inunda mi boca. Es como un pequeño destello de vida, de esa vida que jamás volveré a tener.

Los gritos y las armas de fuego resuenan en mis oídos, pero no parecen estar funcionando. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? No somos como los demás zombis, que nos movemos lentamente, nuestras ganas de comida son mayores, por lo que aumentamos nuestra maniaca velocidad. Además, tenemos ventaja, otro factor a tomar en cuenta. Estos vivos no son veteranos expertos. Son jóvenes, adolescentes en su mayoría, chicos y chicas. Tengo ganas de soltar unas cuantas risas ante esa imagen. Su líder es un chico ligeramente mayor que los demás con una barba algo irregular, la cual le cubría todo el mentón. Tenía el cabello rubio largo y ondulado, hasta los hombros, y sus ojos eran azules claros. No hacía más que gritar aterrorizadas instrucciones a sus hombres mientras permanecía de pie sobre un mostrador en medio de la habitación, apuntándonos con un arma de fuego.

—Apuntadles a la cabeza. ¡Reventárselas! —gritó el chico con un fuerte acento.

Van cayendo poco a poco, bajo el peso de nuestra insaciable hambre, haciendo que la sangre salpicara las paredes y los rostros de los vivos que seguían… Pues eso, vivos. El chico que daba las órdenes, no hacía más que gritar y mirar hacia atrás, como si intentara proteger a alguien importante. Mi mirada se dirige a la espalda del pequeño cabecilla y mis ojos se abrieron súbitamente. Allí, había un chico rubio, alto, con el semblante totalmente serio. Blandía un fusil negro, con el cañón corto, con el que disparaba a mis compañeros sin fallar ni un solo tiro. Les daba en la cabeza y se las reventaba, esparciendo los restos gelatinosos de sus cerebros muertos. Le miré fijamente y me quedé hipnotizado por aquellos ojos. Eran verdes, profundos, como dos esmeraldas, que brillaban ante la determinación de acabar con todos nosotros. Por un momento, me sentí vivo, como si el corazón volviera a latirme de nuevo. Esos ojos parecieron insuflar vida en mi destrozado y apagado músculo vital. Mis piernas se movían solas, no sé ni cómo me había levantado del suelo, dejando el cuerpo del que me estaba alimentando de lado, y había comenzado a caminar hacia él.

—¡Atrás, monstruo! —gritó el rubio que permanecía de pie sobre las mesas disparándome en el hombro izquierdo—. ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte! ¡Huye! —gritó mirando al otro rubio.

—_Shut up, wine bastard!_ —gritó el otro molesto, aunque se notaba la preocupación en su tono—. ¿Pretendes que te deje solo y huya? —preguntó soltando otro tiro y tumbando a otro de mis compañeros—. ¡No soy ningún cobarde!

—¡No es momento para eso, _hooligan!_ —gritó, pero cambió su tono de reproche por otro más suave—. _S'il vous plaît, mon amour_.

Gruñí y un solo pensamiento apareció en mi mente. _Mío…_ Corro a través de la habitación y agarro las botas del chico. Tiro de sus pies y cae golpeándose la cabeza en el borde del mostrador. Le he hecho una brecha que comienza a sangrar profusamente. Sonrío. No parecerá tan sangrante después de lo que tengo pensado hacerle. Sin vacilar ni un solo segundo, me abalanzo sobre él y muerdo su cuello. Esto no es agradable, lo sé. Y me gustaría que no me vierais en este estado. No mato por gusto, sino por necesidad. Entenderme, por favor. Podéis, simplemente, ignorarlo. Observo fijamente al chico y sonrío. Hundo mis dedos en la apertura de su cráneo y abro su cabeza como una cáscara de huevo. Me relamo y humedezco mis labios. Su cerebro late dentro, caliente y rosado. Inspiro profundamente y abro la boca, dando un amplio y voraz mordisco sobre la masa.

Soy Francis Bonnefoy y tengo nueve años. Estoy creciendo en algún lugar masificado, una ciudad. La alarma acerca del apocalipsis hace que el pánico se apodere de las gentes de las ciudades. Pero soy demasiado pequeño para preocuparme. Ahora estoy en la escuela y estoy aprendiendo sobre Napoleón… Pero ahora estoy en una bicicleta azul, por la campiña francesa en pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, sintiendo el calor del verano en la nuca. Dos niñas, una rubia con gafas y otra castaña con coletas. Me duele mucho el cuello… ¿Es calor…?

Luego estoy comiendo una rebanada de pizza con mi madre y mi padre. Es mi cumpleaños y me han regalado un pequeño violín. Acabo de cumplir once años y me llevan a ver una de las incontables películas de héroes que han salido últimamente. Estoy emocionado, tan emocionado que apenas puedo saborear la pizza. Doy un mordisco y el caliente queso se queda pegado a mi garganta, provocando que me ahogue y tosa. Mis padres se ríen y me dedican una sonrisa amable. Me he manchado entera la camisa de tomate…

Ahora, tengo quince años y estoy mirando por la ventana de mi nueva habitación. Estoy en la escuela nuevamente y sonrío al ver al chico que está a mi lado, intentando no quedármele mirando fijamente. Estamos en medio de la clase de Historia y me ha tocado sentarme junto al delegado de clase. Es rubio, tiene los ojos verdes, las cejas gruesas y una mueca de concentración en su rostro. Sería más guapo si sonriera. Siento las palmas de mis manos completamente sudando. Cuando la clase termina, le alcanzo en el pasillo y le saludo.

—Hola.

—Hola —dice él alzando una ceja.

—Soy nuevo aquí.

—Lo sé —contesta y asiente, frunciendo los labios.

—Me llamo Francis —contesto tendiéndole la mano.

La mira durante unos segundos y acaba por aceptarla, mientras hace malabarismos con su otro brazo para sujetar la pila de libros.

—Soy Arthur.

_Arthur… Arthur… Arthur… _Veo su sonrisa. Sus ojos brillan por furia, por diversión, por tristeza… Vislumbro los tirantes de su camiseta. Sus ojos son como novelas clásicas y poesía.

—Francis… —susurra en mi oído mientras beso su cuello. Entrelazamos los dedos de la mano y los aprieta con fuerza—. Esto… esto no…

Le beso profundamente y acaricio su nuca con mi mano libre, enredando mis dedos en su pelo. Nos separamos respirando entrecortadamente y le miro a los ojos.

—¿Me quieres, Arthur? —pregunto entrecortadamente.

Asiente quedamente y sonríe, bajando la cabeza y dejando sus ojos ocultos por su flequillo rubio.

—_Je t'aime, mon amour_ —murmuro y le abrazo, posando mis labios en su cuello.

—_Yes, yes… I… _—susurra soltando un pequeño gemido—. _Love you too, wine bastard_ —sus últimas palabras deberían parecer un insulto, pero el tono es divertido y cariñoso.

Le aprieto contra mí. Solo tengo un pensamiento en la cabeza. Quiero ser parte de él; no solo estar dentro de él sino a su alrededor. Quiero que nuestros corazones se unan, fusionándose. Quiero ser el dueño de todas sus sonrisas, de sus risas, de sus llantos, de sus malos momentos y parte de los buenos. Quiero ser su todo.

Y ahora, soy mayor, más sabio, y estoy subido en una motocicleta. Arthur está delante de mí, intentando arrancar el vehículo, mientras que yo me agarro a su cintura, pegando mi pecho a su espalda, y apoyo el mentón en su hombro, respirando profundamente. El rubio es tan condenadamente especial, aún debajo de sus malas maneras y su mal humor. No… Mi cabeza, duele…

Alto.

Se acabó.

¿Quién eres tú? Deja que los recuerdos se disuelvan, que desaparezcan. ¡Ah! Bienvenido de nuevo. Bienvenido, don nadie. Eso es lo que eres. Eres nadie. Y vuelves a ser tú, un asqueroso cadáver andante. Aprieto los ojos con fuerza y me muerdo la lengua. Acabo de volver a mi cuerpo, a mi verdadero cuerpo, y lo primero que escucho son disparos. Un montón de disparos por todos lados. Me pongo de pie como puedo y miro alrededor, algo mareado y tambaleante. Jamás he tenido una visión tan profunda, ni siquiera he sentido ni visto una vida entera apareciendo zigzagueante en mi cabeza. Los ojos me escuecen y pican, como si estuvieran a punto de llorar, pero sé que es imposible. Esta es la primera vez que siento dolor desde que morí.

Escucho un grito y me giro. Es él. Está aquí. _Arthur_. _Arthur_ está aquí, es mayor, más mayor que en la visión, puede tener unos diecinueve años ahora. No queda ni rastro de aquel cuerpo infantil que había visto, sus líneas se habían definido, sus músculos se habían tonificado en la estructura masculina. Está acurrucado en un rincón completamente desarmado, el arma que portaba está tirada lejos de él. Tiembla, su cuerpo es como un flan, y algunas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Tiene miedo. Normal, yo también lo tendría si tuviera en mente que iba a morir. Intenta defenderse con una barra de metal que estaba tirada cerca de él pero no parece surtir ningún efecto. Grita mientras G se arrastra hacia él. Él siempre encuentra a las mujeres e intenta quedarse con ellas. Sus recuerdos con como una fuente de porno para él. Pero Arthur es un hombre, no una mujer. No sé qué puede haberle llamado la atención. A veces no le entiendo. Me siento todavía desorientado, inseguro de dónde estoy o quién soy, pero me acerco hasta G y le hago a un lado.

—_No _—gruño—. Mío.

Observo como aprieta los dientes e inspiro profundamente, aunque no lo necesite. Espero que en cualquier momento se gire hacia mí, volviéndose en mi contra, pero un disparo desgarra su hombro y gira sus ojos rojos hacia el lugar del disparo. Se mueve hacia allí para ayudar a otros dos zombis para acabar con un chico armado hasta los dientes.

Me acerco hasta el rubio, que se encoge ante mí. Sus ojos son como los de un conejito asustado. No puedo culparle. Trago saliva e intento tranquilizarme. Mis instintos empiezan a reafirmarse. Siento la imperiosa necesidad de rasgar y desgarrar, que surge en mis brazos y mi mandíbula. Pero le escucho gritar y golpearme con la barra de hierro. Me pongo una mano en la cabeza y me la acaricio levemente. No me ha dolido el golpe, pero sí que lo he sentido. Le miro fijamente, fijando mis ojos azules en los de él. No sé por qué, pero algo se ha movido en mi interior, como una pequeña mariposa que todavía se alimenta por el néctar de los recuerdos del hombre joven rubio, por lo que hago una elección. Intento sonreírle, dejando escapar un pequeño y suave gemido, tratando de forzar la amabilidad en mi expresión congelada. No soy nadie, ya me lo ha recordado una voz en cuanto he dejado de ver las memorias del hombre. Soy un chico de nueve años, de quince años, soy…

Abro los ojos cuando veo cómo se saca un cuchillo del lateral de la bota, aunque no por sorpresa sino por lo hechizado que me tiene, y lo introduce en el centro de mi frente, tambaleándose ahí. Por una parte, me siento aliviado. El cuchillo solo ha penetrado unos dos centímetros sin llegar a rozar mi lóbulo frontal. Lo saco y lo arrojo lejos de nosotros. Me recrimino por ser tan tonto. ¿Cómo voy a parecer alguien inofensivo, digno de confianza, cuando la sangre de su amado está deslizándose, corriendo por mi mentón? Estoy tan cerca de él, a solo unos metros de distancia. Le observo, está buscando a tientas otra arma en sus pantalones, llenos de bolsillos. Detrás de mí, mis compañeros están terminando con su cacería y pronto volverán su atención al rincón oscuro de la habitación donde estaba el rubio.

—_Ar… thur _—digo.

Sonrío y cierro los ojos. Suena tan bien. Sale de mi boca como la miel. Me siento tan bien tan solo con decirlo. Pronunciaría ese nombre las veinticuatro horas del día, si tuviese constancia del tiempo. Le vuelvo a mirar y observo cómo sus ojos se ensanchan y su cuerpo se congela, mirándome entre el miedo y la curiosidad.

—Arthur —digo de nuevo y apunto a los zombis detrás de mí. Sacudo la cabeza pero tengo la impresión de que no me entiende.

Me acerco más a él para tocarle, y no se mueve. Tampoco hace el esfuerzo para apuñalarme. Estiro mi mano libre hacia la cabeza herida de uno de mis compañeros caídos y me mancho los dedos en su sangre negra y sin vida. Es asqueroso, pero necesario. Ya lo comprenderá. Con parsimonia, acaricio su rostro, su cuello y su ropa con los dedos, impregnándole con la sustancia oscura. Él ni siquiera retrocede, posiblemente esté catatónico. Tomo su mano y le pongo en pie. G y los otros han terminado de devorar a sus presas y se giran, inspeccionando la habitación en busca de más gente a la que comer. Pero sus ojos recaen sobre mí. Y sobre Arthur. Camino hacia ellos sin soltarle la mano mientras que el rubio se tambalea tras mío. G olfatea con cautela y no puedo evitar sonreír para mis adentros. No podrá distinguir el olor a vida del chico, solo el aroma pútrido y negativo de la sangre de nuestro compañero caído. Se dan la vuelta y abandonan el rascacielos. Y yo les sigo, arrastrándolo a Arthur junto a mí. Siento su cuerpo temblar y sus ojos miran hacia los lados con nerviosismo.

Tras llegar al aeropuerto y entregar los restos de carne a los que no son cazadores; los Huesudos, niños y madres que se quedan en casa, me llevo a Arthur a mí casa. Siento las miradas de los demás muertos sobre nosotros, la curiosidad es palpable. Las conversiones intencionales casi nunca se llevaban a cabo, y la mayor parte ocurrían por accidente. Pese a todo, me apresuro, todo lo rápido que puedo, y llevo a Arthur hasta mi casa, un jet comercial 704. No es muy espacioso, el esquema del "_piso_" no es práctico, pero es el lugar más apartado del aeropuerto y disfruto de la privacidad de la que dispongo.

Me gusta sentarme entre los sillones del avión, cerrar los ojos y sentir la leve sensación de que el gran aparato metálico se eleva, que las ráfagas de aire chocan contra mi cara… Arthur y yo nos quedamos quietos en el pasillo central, mirándonos el uno al otro. Apunto hacia uno de los asientos y él se suelta de mi agarre, enseguida. Se sienta en el asiento y se encoge mirando por la pequeña ventanilla. Observo cómo se agarra en los apoyabrazos, como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer antes de que el avión se estrellase, eso en el susodicho de que fuera a hacerlo. Suspiro y me siento en otro asiento, inclinando el respaldo hacia atrás y quedando tumbado. Cada vez que voy a la ciudad, siempre me traigo algo que me llama la atención: un puzle, un vaso de chupito, una Barbie, un consolador, flores, revistas, libros, música… Y los traigo a mi hogar, esparciéndolos alrededor de los asientos y los observo durante horas. G me ha preguntado en más de una ocasión por qué hago esto. Pero no tengo ninguna respuesta. Miro ligeramente a Arthur, no me observa.

—No… comer —gruño, mirándole a los ojos—. No… comeré.

Le señalo, abro mi boca y apunto a mis dientes torcidos y manchados de sangre. Sacudo la cabeza y él se presiona contra la ventana, buscando entre los bolsillos alguna otra arma con la que poder atacarme. Suspiro. Esto no está funcionando.

—A salvo… —le digo—. Te mantengo… a salvo —consigo pronunciar.

Me pongo de pie y me voy hasta el tocadiscos. Excavo entre mi colección de vinilos y saco un álbum. En el tocadiscos, tengo enganchado unos auriculares de diadema, que tomo y pongo en las orejas de Arthur. Él aún está congelado, con los ojos muy abiertos. El tocadiscos empieza a sonar. Es Frank Sinatra. Me gusta mucho su voz. Es tranquila y relajante. Y espero que a Arthur también le guste. Me siento en el asiento que había estado ocupando antes y me vuelvo a tumbar. Puedo escuchar a "La voz" a través de los audífonos, como una suave melodía embrujando mis sentidos.

_Fly me to the moon… Let me play among the stars…_

—A salvo —murmuro cerrando los ojos—. Mantenerte… a salvo…

_Let me see what spring is like… On a, Jupiter and Mars…_

Cuando los abro, me encuentro a Arthur cerca de mí, con un cuchillo en la mano y mirándome fijamente.

_In other words… Hold my hand…_

—¿Qué _eres _tú? —susurra. El terror se ha desvanecido de sus ojos y su rostro, y la determinación se ha apoderado de él.

_In other words… Baby… Kiss me…_

Intento sonreírle, pero no puedo. Solo me levanto y desaparezco de mi casa, caminando hasta el aparcamiento del aeropuerto. Seré un zombi, estaré muerto, pero sé cuando la gente necesita su espacio para pensar. Yo mismo lo necesitaba.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! ¡Ya soy libre como el sol cuando amanece y como el ave que escapó de su prisión y puede al fin volar y...! Tengo que dejar de escuchar y cantar a Nino Bravo. No me hace bien a la cabeza x'D  
Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, pero tengo que aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Y todo porque el primer capítulo ha traído cierta... polémica.

Parece ser que hay ya un fic en fanfiction basado en "Warm bodies", lo escribe "hoshiko2kokoro" y se llama "A is for". Bien, pues la polémica ha saltado porque le han mandado mensajes a la autora diciendo que yo estaba escribiendo una historia y que se parecía mucho a la suya. Y ella, que es un amor de persona, me ha escrito para ponerme sobre aviso y para decirme que si alguien me decía algo, que no me preocupara porque nuestras historias son distintas y que estaba enterada del asunto. Quiero decir que me parece un detallazo por su parte el que se tomara la molestia de avisarme y con tanta educación (puesto que hay gente algo maleducada que te insulta a la primera de cambio) y también aclarar que, si alguien encuentra similitud entre nuestras historias o me acusa de plagio, es porque ambas se han basado tanto en la película como en el libro de Isaac Marion. Obviamente, va a haber cosas en las que se parecen (dejando de lado la pareja, que es la misma). Y, señores, no podríais tampoco acusarme de palgio como tal porque, por esa misma razón, todas las historias que se basan, por poner un ejemplo, en "Romeo y Julieta" de Shakespeare, serían un plagio de esta obra. ¡Inclusive la historia del mismo Shakespeare sería un plagio de la novela ligera de Arthur Booke que plagió a su vez la historia "_Los amantes de Verona_" del italiano Marco Bandello. (Sí, es un ejemplo que me caló muy hondo durante una clase de Literatura en Bachillerato x'D)

Con esto no quiero decir que el plagio sea bueno. ¡Por supuesto que no y me opongo a ello! Pero tampoco lo es dar resoluciones anticipadas de una historia solo porque pueda parecer parecida (valga la redundancia) a otra. Ya he explicado antes el por qué. En fin, que esta historia la he escrito yo sola, basándome tanto en el libro como en la película de nombre homónimo y que no tenía conocimiento de la existencia de otro fic con la misma temática (de hecho, creo que ni siquiera habría escrito esta historia de no ser por el concurso, que fue una especie de "sorteo"). Eso es lo que quería aclarar.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los reviews recibidos, a las personas que lo han puesto en favoritos y/o alertas (MyobixHitachiin, isa-kagamine, Wien, london bridge is fallind down, guest, mi ossom nombre, Fran-Shi, Helado de tomate, Ivychankasumi, Naruki Sakurazuka, Ariz Archy, Mapple Syrup, Mariasa y mery38alice -espero no haberme dejado a nadie). De verdad, mil gracias ;). ). ¡No os podéis imaginar los ánimos que me han dado para mis últimos exámenes! ¡Mil gracias! Contesto los reviews que no tienen cuenta y deciros que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el domingo, lo más probablemente o cuando me digáis, yo cumplo órdenes.

**Guest:** When i saw your review for the first time, i didn't understand it. But, then, i search the title and i was like "Ok... Someone sent me the link to another story for some reason i don't understand". And then, I think about that you were, maybe, warning me somehow. So, thanks to your review and I have already talk with the author of "A is for" so... That's it all.

**Mi ossom nombre: **Bueno, yo no había visto la película y, tras verla, no puedo decir que la odie pero tampoco que la ame. Es simplemente entretenida, a mi parecer. Pero gracias por compartir conmigo tú opinión sobre la película. Está bien conocer otros puntos de vista x'D

**Disclaimer:** ni "Warm bodies", ni "Frank Sinatra", ni "Roy Orbison", ni "The Beatles", ni "Hetalia" y sus personajes ( y mucho menos los objetos o "cosas" que pueda mencionar aquí y que estén registradas me pertenecen y esto solo lo hago por amor al arte (?) y porque estoy enferma y no puedo desengancharme de esos dos)

**P.D: **De nuevo, siento haberos dado tanto la charla y siento haber sonado borde, leerlo por favor con cierto tono humorístico (que yo no suelo enfadarme nunca ;D). Un besito muy grande ;D Dejadme vuestra opinión abajo para mejorar en futuras ocasiones.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Decidí ir a visitar a G. Estaba en su casa, la cual tenía en el cuarto de baño de mujeres, sentado frente a un televisor. Estaba visualizando una película X para adultos, aunque no produjera ningún efecto en él. Ya había visto a G con alguna de sus "_novias_", permanecían desnudos mirándose el uno al otro y, en ocasiones, se frotaban entre ellos cansadamente. Pero no sucedía nada más. Me siento a su lado y le miro. Al cabo de unos minutos jugamos con un cerebro premio de nuestra cacería de hoy. Le damos pequeños mordiscos y disfrutamos de breves visiones de experiencia humana.

—Buena… mierda —resuella G.

El cerebro contiene la vida de un joven de ojos verdes y mirada somnolienta que, pese a estar viviendo en aquel mundo apocalíptico, se deja llevar por los placeres de la vida. Estaba enamorado de una joven castaña y de ojos verdes, se llevaba bien con el rubio del que me había comido el cerebro y echaban de menos a otros jóvenes. Diversos rostros aparecían por sus mentes. No me está gustando meterme dentro de aquellos pensamientos. Ya he tenido suficiente con el rubio de hoy. G parece disfrutarlo, se está riendo. Cuando se despierte, todo desaparecerá y él estará vacío de nuevo. Estará muerto.

Tras una hora o dos, nos queda una reducida porción que G acaba por metérsela en la boca. Él está feliz, pero yo no estoy satisfecho. Saco furtivamente de mi bolsillo un trozo del tamaño de un puño que me he estado guardando. Este trozo es diferente, es especial. Le doy un mordisco y mastico.

Vuelvo a ser Francis Bonnefoy, un chico de dieciséis años que mira a su novio mientras lee un libro. La cubierta es de cuero negro desgastado, el interior es un laberinto de letras. Una música suena por toda la estancia y me suena muchísimo. Tal vez lo he escuchado antes. Estoy sentado en el sofá con Arthur acurrucado en mi regazo, leyendo ávidamente. Asomo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, tratando de echar un vistazo.

—No —dice, y vuelve su atención a su lectura.

—¿Sobre qué es el libro? —pregunto aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

—Shakespeare —me muestra la portada rápidamente.

—¿Teatro o poesía?

—Ambos, _frog_ —murmura.

Le envuelvo con mis brazos y entierro mi rostro en su pelo y beso su nuca. Salgo de la visión y veo que G me está mirando.

—¿Tú… tienes más? —gruñe. Extiende su mano para que se lo pase, pero no lo hago. Le doy otro mordisco y cierro los ojos. Los recuerdos vuelven a acosarme.

—Francis —dice Arthur.

—Sí.

Estamos en nuestro lugar secreto en el tejado del Estadio, el campo de baseball de algún equipo local de los Estados Unidos, donde estamos ahora tras la evacuación. Estamos tumbados sobre nuestras espaldas, en una manta roja sobre los paneles blancos de acero.

—Extraño los aviones —dice y asiento.

—Yo también.

—Pero no volar en ellos. Nunca llegué a hacerlo. Sin embargo, solo extraño los aviones. Extraño el tronar sordo de sus motores, las líneas blancas que recorrían el cielo azul, el modo en que se deslizaban por el cielo… Me recuerda a épocas más felices. Como cuando mis padres estaban vivos.

No puedo evitar sonreír, pero vuelvo al mundo real, a ser simplemente A. G sigue mirándome e intenta agarrar el pedazo de cerebro que tengo en mi mano. Me alejo y gruño, advirtiéndole. Antes prefiero morirme que dejarle hurgar en esos recuerdos. Frunce el ceño y se levanta, encerrándose en una cabina del baño. Le escucho antes de marcharme pronunciar unas pocas palabras.

—Nada… asombroso.

Me alejo del cuarto de baño y me deslizo por la puerta del 704, mi hogar, y me quedo quieto en silencio, dejando que la poca luz que entra me envuelva como si fuera un halo celestial. Arthur está allí, en el mismo sitio de antes, recostado en un asiento inclinado, roncando suavemente. Comienzo a caminar para sentarme en otro asiento y quedarme allí, quieto, observándole dormir. Parece un ángel. Pero tropiezo y golpeo sin querer un lado del fuselaje, haciendo que se incorpore rápidamente, completamente despierto. Me mira con cautela, pero ya no hay miedo en sus ojos, aunque los míos estén ardiendo. ¿Qué me está pasando? No debería de sentir eso. Me acerco con lentitud hacia él sin que me quite un solo ojo de encima y se aparta un poco cuando rebusco en la pequeña mochila que llevaba él a cuestas. Encuentro su billetera y saco una foto. La fotografía del rubio con barba. La sostengo frente a su rostro, intentando posársela a la altura de sus ojos.

—Lo… siento… —digo con voz ronca, pero solo me mira, con el rostro endurecido como una roca. Quiero decirle que fui yo, y se lo intento hacer saber con señas. Me señalo la boca, aprieto mi estómago, apunto a su boca y toco su estómago, después, señalo a la ventana, hacia el cielo oscuro despejado de estrellas, como un enorme agujero que parecía querer devorarnos de un solo mordisco. Aprieto la mandíbula. Es la excusa más débil por asesinato que podía dar, pero es todo lo que tengo. Hay veces en las que no soy dueño de mis actos. El labio de Arthur está tenso, y sus ojos, sus bonitos ojos verdes están rojos y húmedos.

—¿Cuál de ustedes lo hizo? —pregunta. Su voz es un hilo que está a punto de quebrarse—. ¿Fue el grande? ¿El maldito psicópata que casi me coge? —pregunta.

Suspiro, mientras le miro por un momento sin comprender del todo sus preguntas. Y luego lo acabo entendiendo y abro los ojos. No sabe que fui yo. No ha entendido nada de lo que le he intentado hacer saber. La habitación estaba a oscuras y no debió de ver mi rostro. ¿Debería alegrarme por eso? Sus ojos, penetrantes, me acribillan, con algo que distingo como curiosidad. ¿De verdad piensa que soy una criatura digna de recibir su atención? No lo soy, pero me gusta que me mire. Me siento… Me siento… Como si estuviera vivo de nuevo. ¿Estúpido? Sí, como todo lo que pienso. Si supiera que fui yo quién mató a su amante, le arranqué la vida, la consumí y digerí su alma… Si supiera que guardo en mis pantalones un trozo de su cerebro, el cual quema cual carbón incandescente por la culpa… Suspiro y me alejo algo de él. No acabo de comprender esa misericordia que tiene hacia mí.

—¿Por qué yo? —exige mientras una lágrima cae por su mejilla. Trago saliva, o al menos hago los mismos movimientos y hago la intentona de quitarle dicha gota.

—Estás… llorando… —gruño.

Me aparta la mano con un manotazo furioso y me mira, poniéndose de cuclillas sobre el asiento, apuntándome con el cuchillo, el cual ha vuelto a sacar.

—No… estoy… llorando… —muerde entre dientes las palabras, con rabia y furia. Su rostro está sonrojado pero supongo que es porque está enfadado y sus ojos se han vuelto más vidriosos. Quiero abrazarle—. _Bloody hell… _¿Por qué me salvaste a _mí_? —pregunta nuevamente poniendo especial énfasis en el pronombre. Me observa durante unos segundos. Sus iris se mueven, tiemblan, hasta que quedan ocultos tras sus párpados, me da la espalda y se acurruca en la silla, abrazándose por los hombros—. De todos nosotros… de todos los que éramos… —murmura mirando por la ventana—. ¿Por qué yo?

Me sorprendo. No puedo evitarlo. ¿Así que esas eran sus primeras preguntas? De normal, las primeras preguntas de alguien que está en esa situación, en la que no sabe muy bien que va a suceder, son sobre su propio bienestar, el misterio del porqué conozco su nombre o la perspectiva de lo que podían ser mis planes para él; como tenerle para el primer plato del desayuno. Pero no. Sus primeras preguntas son por otros. Por sus amigos, por su amante, como si se preguntara por qué él no pudo tomar su lugar. Me siento como una mierda. Tal vez lo sea. No, seguro que lo soy. No hay tiempo para vacilaciones y dudas. Soy lo peor, el fondo del universo, el escalafón más bajo de la basura del fondo del universo. Dejo la fotografía en el asiento y miro al suelo. No tengo ganas de quedarme allí encerrado.

—Lo… siento —digo de nuevo, sacando una manta de uno de los compartimentos superiores y abriéndola. La pongo sobre su cuerpo y me alejo. Es lo mejor. Desaparezco de nuevo del avión.

Me encierro en el aparcamiento, dentro de un deportivo rojo descapotado y me llevo nuevamente un trozo de cerebro a los labios. Cierro los ojos y me vuelvo a ver dentro del cuerpo del rubio de la barba.

—Arthur —llama.

—¿Qué?

—Ven aquí —dice tendiéndole una mano—. Mira esto.

El sonido se cuela entre los cristales del pequeño laboratorio en el que estamos metidos, recogiendo medicinas. Arthur se acerca hasta el borde de la ventana conmigo y mira hacia abajo. Abre los ojos y la boca, asombrado.

—¿Q-qué está haciendo? —pregunta

Me encojo de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Estamos en pleno invierno y la nieve ha caído sobre toda la ciudad. El suelo está cubierto por ese fino manto blanco pero que queda tan lejano desde donde estamos, que parece polvo. Allí, en medio de esa imagen desoladora, hay un zombi que camina completamente solo, haciendo círculos sobre sí mismo, andando y desandando todos los pasos que ha dado. Choca contra un coche, se tambalea y retrocede lentamente hasta darse contra la pared de un edificio en ruinas. Gira y arrastra los pies hacia otra dirección. Pero no hace ningún ruido. No gruñe, ni gime, ni habla… Y tampoco parece estar buscando comida. Arthur y yo lo vemos durante unos minutos en completo silencio.

—No me gusta esto —dice él—. Es… triste.

—Sí —es todo lo que atino a contestar.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé.

El zombi se detiene y permanece completamente quieto. Casi parece una estatua, una figura de cera como las que hay en los museos. Su cuerpo comienza a balancearse ligeramente y su cara no muestra ningún tipo de reacción, ningún sentimiento. Miro a Arthur que tiene los ojos cerrados y está murmurando cosas.

—¿Otro de tus hechizos? —pregunto con algo de diversión, aunque solo recibo una mirada furibunda.

—_You're such an idiot_ —murmura pero niega con la cabeza—. Me pregunto cómo se siente… —ante mi mirada interrogante, suspira—. Como se siente ser cómo ellos.

Miro al zombi que continúa tambaleándose, sin rumbo alguno y se derrumba. Queda completamente quieto, sin moverse, allí, en aquel frío lugar, mirando el suelo congelado, con los ojos envueltos completamente por el manto de la muerte.

—¿Qué…? —comienza Arthur y se detiene. Hay algo que le impide hablar. Intercala miradas entre mi persona y el zombi—. ¿Está…? ¿Acaba de _morir_? —pregunta como si no acabara de creérselo. Y yo no contesto, me quedo en completo silencio y volvemos nuestras miradas al cuerpo. No se mueve, no vuelve a hacer ningún movimiento. Me revuelvo incómodo, como si hubiera algo retorciéndose en mi interior, algo que se mueve con insistencia y recorre mi espina dorsal. Escucho como él suspira y le miro—. Vamos —dice y se aparta de la ventana. Le sigo de vuelta al edificio y volvemos a casa sin pensar en nada.

_Detente. Quédate completamente quieto_.

Respiro y abro los ojos. Observo mi mano, todavía tengo entre los dedos, en la palma, ese pedazo de vida que intento volver a llevarme a los labios. Arrugo la nariz… Confuso… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Y dónde estoy? Tengo que parar, pero necesito más… Más de esas memorias. Más tiempo con Arthur siendo alguien normal, aunque realmente no sea yo quién está con él. Aprieto los ojos y me llevo el trozo de cerebro a la boca, saboreándolo con los labios antes de mordisquearlo y exprimir todo el jugo que suelta. Solo un poco más…

Observo el túnel del embarque 704 durante alrededor de una hora antes de volver a entrar. Abro la puerta del avión en silencio. Arthur está acurrucado en primera clase, durmiendo, envuelto en la manta con la que yo mismo le había tapado. El sol de la mañana que se cuela por la ventana se refleja en sus cabellos dorados, haciéndole parecer un ángel.

—Arthur—susurro. Sus ojos se abren lentamente y me observan. Pero esta vez no se aparta de mí. Solo me mira con los ojos cansados e hinchados, esperando pacientemente mi respuesta—. ¿Cómo… es…?

—¿Cómo crees que estoy, _stupid peasant_? —pregunta, sin darme la oportunidad de terminar la frase, girándose y dándome la espalda de nuevo. Me hubiera gustado fruncir el ceño o pedirle que no me insultara, pero comprendía que estuviera enfadado. Le miro durante unos segundos. Su espalda es, ahora mismo, como un muro infranqueable de duros ladrillos. Bajo la cabeza y me giro, dispuesto a marcharme, sin embargo, antes de que alcance la puerta, le vuelvo a escuchar hablar—. Espera… —mi corazón da un pequeño vuelco al sentirme necesitado. ¿Por qué me comporto de semejante manera? Es extraño, demasiado… Me giro y le veo sentado, con la manta arrugada sobre su regazo—. Tengo… hambre —es todo lo que dice.

Le miro horrorizado por unos instantes con mis ojos azules velados. ¿Hambre? ¿Quiere comerse a sí mismo? Pero pronto me recrimino por semejante estupidez. Él está vivo. Y eso me recuerda lo que significa estar vivo y lo que solía significar tener hambre, apetito. Recuerdo filetes de carne jugosa, panqueques, cereales, frutas y verduras… Esa, pintoresca aunque divertida, pirámide alimenticia. Hay veces en las que me pregunto cómo será volver a comer con normalidad, como un ser vivo. El sabor y la textura… Pero, trato de no pensar demasiado. Ni siquiera podemos alimentarnos de animales, simplemente porque su energía no es compatible con la nuestra. Nuestra nueva hambre, reclama al sacrificio, sufrimiento humano como precio de nuestros oscuros placeres. Arthur me mira esperando una respuesta.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no? —pregunta e imita el acto de llevarse un bocado a la boca—. _Comida_. ¿_Pescado_? ¿_Arroz_? ¿_Sándwiches_? Tal vez… ¿_Pizza_? Algo que no implique _matar_ personas —dice alzando las cejas cuando llega al verbo "_matar_".

—De acuerdo… Yo voy… conseguir… algo…

—Déjame ir contigo —dice levantándose de un salto, cosa que le admiro por hacerlo con tanta rapidez—. ¿Qué estás…? —comienza a preguntar pero parece que no le gusta como ha comenzado dicha oración—. ¿Por qué me mantienes aquí encerrado? —pregunta finalmente acribillándome con sus ojos verdes.

Pienso por un momento, si es que lo que hago se llama pensar. Lo mejor es que se lo enseñe para que lo entienda. Camino hasta una de las ventanas y señalo con mis largos dedos a la pista de aterrizaje de abajo. Arthur se acerca, precavido, y mira también. Hay una gran congregación de muertos allí abajo. Un completo enjambre de la muerte.

—Mantenerte… seguro.

Me mira y frunce el ceño, arrugando la nariz, juntando sus cejas y apretando los labios, aunque no exactamente por la rabia. Espero…

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —exige saber las respuestas. Y yo lo sabía. Teníamos que llegar finalmente a ese punto—. En ese edificio, dijiste mi nombre. Lo recuerdo a la perfección. _Tell me_… ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?

Solo le miro. No tengo intención de responder. ¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿Qué sé cómo se llama porque me comí el cerebro de su _amante-novio-loquefuera_? No volvería a comer más de aquel trozo de cerebro. No. Había comenzado a odiar a aquel rubio barbudo por pasar tanto tiempo con Arthur. Simplemente, no quería saber más acerca de los momentos felices que compartieron. Y, aunque intentara explicárselo, no podría con mi vocabulario salido de una guardería, o de un centro especializado para niños con un déficit en el área del lenguaje.

—¡Deja que me vaya! —grita enfadado y solo atino a parar una estocada hecha con el cuchillo. Le sujeto la muñeca con suavidad, siempre he tenido más fuerza que los demás zombis, y miro como su brazo tiembla ligeramente por el tacto.

—Estás helado.

—Yo… muerto… —gruño y le miro fijamente—. Es peligroso… salir fuera…

Frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. Me ha soltado del agarre y ahora parece que se abraza a sí mismo, como si estuviera infundiéndose valor o calor. Ambos, tal vez.

—_Oh, bloody git_ —murmura gravemente—. He entrado aquí y nadie me ha comido. Déjame ir contigo a conseguir comida… —hace una pequeña pausa—. _Please…_ —susurra seriamente y se yergue como si fuera un perfecto caballero. Inspira profundamente y luego va soltando el aire poco a poco—. Además, no sabes lo que me gusta.

Quise reírme en su cara. Eso no era del todo… cierto. Le encanta la comida india, por no hablar de la inglesa que es la que lleva comiendo desde que tiene memoria. Se muere por los dulces y postres franceses. Y babea por una hamburguesa de queso grasienta, aunque exclame que es comida para gordos y estúpidos. Pero no puede comerla desde hace tiempo por las rutinas de la resistencia. Y, aunque me duela, no puedo utilizar ese conocimiento. No es mío. Es robado de la mente del rubio barbudo. Asiento con la cabeza y le apunto.

—Muerto… —pronuncio. Aprieto mis dientes y exagero aún más mis movimientos como zombi. Asiente con la cabeza y avanzo alrededor de un círculo imaginario con pasos lentos, pasos inseguros, volviendo a su lado y dejando escapar algún que otro gemido ocasional. Asiente nuevamente y frunce el ceño. Parece que cree que tanta precaución es excesiva. Ambos salimos del avión y nos vamos moviendo entre los grupos de zombis. Le tomo por la muñeca y caminamos juntos por el pasillo, indicando los pequeños grupos de zombis que hay a nuestro alrededor—. No… corras —asiente y se lleva una mano al corazón, alzando las cejas en un movimiento rápido. Inspiro profundamente. Estoy tan cerca de él, y no en como en los recuerdos del otro chico; siendo un intruso dentro de su cuerpo. Estoy a su lado como yo mismo, aunque no sea nada. Cierro los ojos levemente y sonrío para mis adentros. Puedo olerle de nuevo. Puedo oler su vida. Giro la cabeza y le miro. Arthur ha eliminado gran parte de la sangre negra que le había puesto en la piel y puedo detectar a través de los huecos, rastros de su energía vital. Es tan atrayente, brilla como las burbujas del champán, despertando mis instintos. Todavía sosteniendo la mirada en su rostro, froto mi mano en una herida reciente de mi brazo y consigo sacar una delgada capa de sangre, la cual difundo como si fuera una crema en su mejilla y cuello. Noto cómo se estremece por el tacto, pero no se aparta. Es un chico muy inteligente—. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto, alzando las cejas.

Arthur cierra los ojos, inspira profundamente y, tras estremecerse por un escalofrío a causa de olor de mis fluidos, asiente. Camino y me sigue, dando tumbos detrás de mí y gimiendo cada dos o tres pasos. Es como un actor de teatro, exagerando, sobreactuando, pero pasa como otro muerto. Nadie nos mira ni cuando caminamos entre una multitud de muertos, arrastrando los pies. No puedo evitar mirarle de cuando en cuando. En algunos puntos, hago el esfuerzo por no sonreír, o por no poner una mueca de felicidad, cada vez que Arthur deja escapar un gemido particularmente adorable. Su miedo parece estar disminuyendo a una velocidad increíble a medida que caminamos. Y, aunque lo que estemos haciendo no sea nada del otro mundo, me siento cada vez más unido al rubio. Esto es… nuevo. Completamente nuevo.

Acompaño a Arthur hasta la zona de los restaurantes y siento su mirada en mi espalda cuando me muevo hacia el restaurante hindú.

—_Oh, my God…_ —le escucho murmurar.

Se ha tapado la nariz y está mirando los calentadores delanteros con asco. Soy casi insensible al olor ahora, pero a juzgar por su expresión, es asqueroso. Le sonrío culpablemente y le conduzco hasta la parte trasera, pero la comida que hay en los congeladores, tiene peor aspecto. Y, así, vamos por los diferentes restaurantes. Encontramos hamburguesas, pero están cubiertas de moho y moscas, hasta se pueden ver pequeñas larvas blancas jugueteando entre la carne. El olor es bastante fuerte y Arthur no es inmune a él; su cara se ha vuelto pálida.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta en un susurro, temiendo que alguno de los otros zombis le escuchara.

Miro hacia la distancia, pensando. Pero no hay nada más que pueda gustarle, al menos no por aquí. La comida se ha echado a perder. Sé que había un restaurante de sushi por ahí, pero… Recuerdo un poco sobre sushi y, si en pocas horas un filete de hamachi se echa a perder, puesto que huele peor que un cadáver en un avanzado estado de putrefacción, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que han podido hacer los años—. _God…_ —dice mientras me observa mirando al horizonte mientras pienso—. Tú sí que sabes planear una cita, ¿eh? —murmura en tono de broma soltando una risa, que a mí me parece lo más melodioso del mundo, más que las conversaciones fluidas de los vivos—. Nunca has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad? —pregunta y entrecierra los ojos ante mi expresión de confusión—. Quiero decir a traer un humano vivo aquí… A tú casa…

Le miro durante unos segundos y sacudo la cabeza, a modo de disculpa, pero frunzo el ceño y tengo ganas de romper algo. No me ha gustado su uso de la palabra "_humano_". Él está vivo y yo muerto, pero me gusta pensar que ambos somos todavía humanos… No sé… Llámame soñador, idealista. Levanto la mano para detenerlo.

—Un… último lugar…

Salgo de aquel pequeño restaurante y comienzo a caminar hacia un área lateral, que no está marcada y señalada. Pasamos muchas puertas, pasillos, para llegar a la zona de almacenamiento del aeropuerto. Me acerco lo más rápido que puedo y abro la puerta de uno de los congeladores, que deja salir una nube de aire helado y blanco. Suspiro, pero intento ocultar mi alivio al notar como Arthur se acercaba hacia mí. Entremos dentro y encontramos estanterías a rebosar de bandejas de comida, de esas que daban en los vuelos de largas distancias. Arthur comienza a cotillear entre las bandejas mientras hace ruiditos de concentración. Saca unas cuantas bandejas hasta dar con el plato indicado. Sonríe y me muestra una sonrisa blanca y perfecta, debido al aparato dental que llevó en su juventud.

—Mira —señala frunciendo los labios pero mostrando todavía una sonrisa—. Me encanta…

Él coge solo una bandeja pero, cuando camina hacia la salida, aprovecho y cojo más bandejas, escondiéndolas entre mi cuerpo y la chaqueta. No quiero que ninguno de los muertos vea a Arthur comiendo… "_esto_", por lo que llevaré a casa unas cuantas. Le llevo tan lejos como puedo de los ojos indiscretos y muertos de los demás, y nos escondemos detrás de una mesa, sentándonos en el suelo como indios. Estamos completamente tapados y esto parece un fuerte. Sonrío, porque eso me recuerda a… algo relacionado con vaqueros. Arthur abre la bandeja y me mira cuando le digo que disfrute de ella. Pincha un trozo de la comida y me observa fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

—No recuerdas nada, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que comiste comida real? —pregunta y me encojo de hombros. Frunce el ceño viendo que no iba a conseguir sacarme ninguna respuesta en claro—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que… moriste? —tampoco le contesto. No sé la respuesta. Él me mira y bufa—. Bueno, no ha podido pasar mucho tiempo. Te ves bastante bien para ser un cadáver.

Me encojo de hombros y siento un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo, de nuevo, por su lenguaje. Parece ser que Arthur no conoce las sensibles connotaciones culturales de la palabra "_cadáver_". O si las conoce, no piensa que van a dolerme. Pero, cuando las escucho salir de sus labios, aunque no sea con el ánimo de molestarme, siento como una indignación de defensa apareciese en mi mente. Respiro profundamente y lo dejo pasar, mirando hacia un lado.

—Cómo sea, da igual —murmura y se levanta con la bandeja—. No puedo comérmelo así… Iré a buscar un microondas —se levanta y entra en uno de los restaurantes, pero sin actuar como un zombi. Es peligroso, y no me importa. Me gusta el movimiento de su cuerpo al caminar con normalidad, aunque solo pueda admirarlo mientras está de espaldas. No tarda demasiado en llegar con la comida humeante. Pincha un trozo y se lo mete en la boca, soltando un gemido de gusto—. _Oh, my God… It's delicious!_ —exclama mientras mastica. Cierra los ojos y sonríe. Me gusta que sonría, ya lo había dicho, ¿no? Abre los ojos y me mira—. Mm… Hacía tanto que no comía comida real —ante mi interrogante, sacude la cabeza—. La comida que tomamos está basada en nutrición básica y comida que está… digamos que tratada para que aguante durante mucho tiempo. Pero claro, no hay otra cosa.

Estoy sentado a su lado mientras le observo comer. Siento algo de envidia, también me gustaría poder probar la comida real, esa con la que tanto está disfrutando. Aunque, me gustaría más probar sus labios. Son rosados y seguro que están tan calientes, o tibios, como el resto de su cuerpo. Arthur está intentando que unos fideos, o la masa que los formaba, bajaran por su garganta. Me levanto y camino hasta la nevera, de donde saco una botella de cerveza tibia la pongo sobre la mesa. Arthur deja de comer y sonríe.

—Vaya… _Mr. Zombie_ —murmura con una sonrisa quitando la tapa y dando un largo trago—. Me has leído la mente —se la vuelve a llevar a los labios—. Hace también muchísimo que no tomaba cerveza —me mira y bufa—. Tener que estar alerta todo el tiempo, el no bajar la guardia, tener los sentidos al cien por cien, y un largo etcétera. Mm… —me lanza una mirada evaluadora—. Tal vez no seas tan malo como había pensado en un principio, _Mr. Zombie_.

Tomo su mano llamando su atención y la llevo hacia mi pecho.

—Mi… nombre… —tartamudeo, pero no sé cómo continuar. Parece que he despertado su curiosidad.

—¿Tienes nombre? —pregunta tragando la poca cerveza que quedaba en su garganta. Asiento y sus labios se curvan en una media sonrisa divertida—. ¿Y cuál es?

Cierro los ojos y me esfuerzo en pensar, tratando de sacarlo de la nada, esperando que en mi cerebro haya algo que pueda sacar a relucir.

—Aaa… —digo, tratando de pronunciarlo.

—¿Aaa? ¿Tú nombre es Aaa? —sacudo mi cabeza y vuelvo a pronunciarlo—. ¿Empieza con A? —asiento y cierra los ojos—. Arthur no te llamarás, ¿verdad? —pregunta jocosamente, pero niego con la cabeza—. Menos mal… ¿_Anthony_? ¿_Aaron_? ¿_Ashton_? —a cada nombre que me ha dado, he negado con la cabeza. Suspira y sonríe melancólicamente—. Bueno, pues te llamaré A. Es un comienzo… Y yo soy Arthur, pero eso ya lo sabes, aunque no quieras decirme el porqué… —levanta la botella de cerveza y la extiende hacia mí—. Bebe, toma un trago.

Alzo una ceja y miro la botella durante un segundo, sintiendo una náusea repentina al pensar en lo que hay en el interior del recipiente de cristal. Un líquido color ámbar, orina sin vida. Vale, resulta asqueroso, pero es lo que parece, sobre todo con la temperatura que tiene. Y, seguro que esto no es más que una obsesión de muerto. Según G, tengo muchas manías, aún para ser un zombi. Pero, acabo por tomar la botella y darle un trago. Y, sorprendentemente, puedo sentirla recorrer por todo mi cuerpo. Noto un zumbido agradable en mi cerebro. Pero no es posible, no tengo ningún torrente sanguíneo que me recorra… Pero, lo siento y es agradable. Quizá es un recuerdo de mi vida antigua, un pequeño resquicio de la experiencia que tenía al beber. Arthur me vuelve a tender la botella y me anima a volver a beber ante mi expresión estupefacta.

Tomo otro trago y me imagino que le acabo de besar. Besar esos labios suaves, carnosos, brillantes por la saliva y la cerveza, cálidos… Al fin y al cabo, hemos compartido la boquilla de la botella. Y, no puedo evitar imaginármelo mientras se prepara para un concierto, con el cabello rubio suyo algo despeinado por mucho que lo intente peinar, con un look casual, o tal vez con la camiseta del grupo del concierto… Y, después, besándole, contrastando sus labios rosados, llenos de vida, sobre mis labios grises. Vuelvo a notar un cosquilleo y decido dejar de beber. No me está haciendo ningún bien. Arthur suelta una risa enmascarada por un susurro y vuelve a su comida, ignorándome durante unos minutos. El silencio que se ha formado entre nosotros es incómodo, para mí, al menos. Y eso que no soy el más adecuado para hablar. Inspiro e estoy a punto de hacer un condenado intento de conversación cuando él me mira y todos los rastros de jovialidad y amabilidad que había visto hasta hacia nada, desaparecen de su rostro.

—Así que… Dime, "A". ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?

Es una pregunta que me toma por sorpresa. Aunque ya se la había respondido… De pronto, el techo del aeropuerto se ha vuelto sumamente interesante.

—Mantenerte a salvo.

—Tonterías —suelta tras unos segundos, gravemente. Arthur me mira con dureza y aparto mis ojos, retirándolos a observar el suelo—. Escucha —comienza—. Entiendo que salvaste mi vida en la ciudad. Te lo agradezco, no te voy a decir lo contrario porque mentiría, y eso no es de caballeros. Por tanto, gracias. Gracias por salvar mi vida —murmuró—. No me volverás a escuchar decirlo, por lo que espero que lo hayas entendido y asimilado. Sin embargo, tú me has traído a este lugar del que, estoy seguro, me puedes sacar —contesta y aparta la bandeja de comida. Ya se la ha terminado y me mira fijamente, como si estuviera intentando leer mi mente—. Te lo preguntaré otra vez, y espero, _peasant_, que me contestes. ¿Por qué me tienes aquí encerrado?

Trago saliva y le sonrío, intentando quitar hierro al asunto. Pero eso es lo que es. Siento sus ojos como hierros al fuego, al rojo vivo sobre mi rostro y sé, que aunque quiera, no podré escapar de esa pregunta. Algún día tendré que dar una respuesta. Coloco una mano sobre mi corazón, ese órgano podrido y sin vida que tengo dentro del cuerpo. ¿Puedo seguir contando con él? Quiero decir, ¿este órgano lamentable todavía representa algo en mi vacía existencia? No se mueve, está inmóvil, pero los sentimientos que se relacionaban con él parecen que nacen aún dentro de esas frías paredes. Estoy triste, desamparado, porque sé que Arthur quiere irse, porque sé que no podré retenerle conmigo todo el tiempo que quiera… Pero también estoy feliz de poder estar a su lado, de poder compartir aunque sea, una discusión de pocas palabras, en las que el tono victorioso fuera del rubio. Presiono mi mano y después, me acerco a Arthur, presionando la misma mano en su corazón. Me mira con asco, como si no entendiera lo que estoy haciendo y como si le molestara el contacto que acabábamos de producir.

—¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo? —pregunta mirando mi mano, la cual reposa sobre su pecho, por encima de la ropa—. Me estás jodiendo, _bloddy git_ —responde.

Agradezco no ser capaz de sonrojarme y aparto la mano, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que espero que no pase desapercibida por él. Es muy importante.

—Necesitas… esperar —murmuro mirándole a los ojos—. Ellos… piensan que tú eres un… un nuevo convertido. Si te vas… se darán cuenta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunta impaciente.

—Pocos… días. Ellos… olvidarán… pronto.

—_Oh, my God_ —suspira y se cubre los ojos con las manos—. _This is not happening. It's just a horrible nightmare…_

—Tú… estarás bien —le digo con una sonrisa, levantando una mano, cerrándola y alzando el pulgar hacia arriba—. Lo prometo. _It's… the promise of… a hero…_ —contesto y me mira fijamente.

Arthur aparta la mirada un momento y suspira. Me vuelve a mirar y entrecierra los ojos, dándome una mirada penetrante que hace que me estremezca. Me estoy estremeciendo demasiado en el poco tiempo que le conozco.

—Tú eres… diferente, ¿no es verdad? —pregunta pero no respondo. Se ha hecho ya una especie de rutina en este poco tiempo. Él continúa—. Porque, sinceramente, nunca he escuchado hablar a un zombi, aparte de "_cerebros_" y todos esos estúpidos gemidos. Y nunca he visto a un zombi tener algún interés en humanos más allá que como fuente de comida. Y, definitivamente, nunca he tenido a ninguno que se preocupara por mi bebida. ¿Hay… más como tú?

Sonrío y bajo la mirada. Me agrada que piense que soy diferente, eso me da alguna oportunidad. Pero, ¿oportunidad para qué? ¡Hola! ¡A, vuelve a la tierra! ¡Estás muerto! ¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad con un vivo!

—No… No lo sé.

—Unos pocos días, ¿eh? —repite como si se intentara convencer de algo. Aunque no estaba seguro del todo. Suspira y deja de jugar con el tenedor. Aunque había terminado la comida, deslizaba el cubierto por la superficie de la bandeja—. Y dime, A… ¿Qué se supone que haré aquí hasta que sea seguro escapar?

Sus ojos verdes no me quitan la vista de encima y me siento importante. Quiero que él se sienta también importante y que no quiera irse de mi lado. Tal vez pueda conseguirlo. Miro de nuevo al techo y pienso durante un momento. Un destello de imágenes inunda mi mente. Probablemente son fragmentos de películas viejas que he visto, casi todas cursis y románticas, con historias totalmente imposibles. Aunque me gustaría que fueran reales. Pero no, tengo que contenerme. Vamos… Mm…

—Yo… te entretendré —digo ofreciéndole una sonrisa poco convincente pero que, viniendo de un zombi, es la mejor garantía que puedes tener—. Tú eres… un invitado…

Arthur mueve la cabeza y asiente.

—Cómo sea —dice y se queda mirando fijamente por una de las ventanas de la habitación llena de mesas en la que estamos. El cielo está completamente cubierto por nubes de distintas tonalidades de gris.

Miro a Arthur. Aquí, aún estando acompañado por una compañía de lo más macabra y siniestra, está completamente tranquilo. Su corazón late al ritmo normal, sin sobresaltos… Su vida late con una fuerza impresionante que me hace cerrar los ojos. Puedo olerla, es como un brillante vapor blanco brillante, como el que ha salido de congelador o eso quiero imaginar, flotando por debajo de mi sangre negra y pútrida. ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Bajo la mirada y observo una de mis manos; carne gris pálida por todos lados, fría y rígida. Sin embargo, me la imagino rosada, cálida y flexible, capaz de guiar, de construir, de agarrar, de acariciar… Cierro los ojos e imagino cómo mis células necróticas se deshacen del largo letargo al que están sometidas, inflando e iluminando como si fueran luces de Navidad el fondo de mi oscuro corazón. Sacudo la cabeza y sonrío mirándome nuevamente la mano. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Estoy inventando todo esto como un efecto secundario de la cerveza? ¿Es una ilusión óptica? No lo sé, y de cualquier manera, siento como la delgada e insignificante línea de mi existencia se rompe, creando campos de inimitable belleza con cada latido de mi corazón.

No sé en qué momento sucede, pero Arthur se levanta y me mira, fijamente. Sus ojos verdes parecen cansados, están rodeados de largas pestañas negras y sus cejas se encuentran fruncidas acompañando a sus labios que forman una fina y delgada línea. Me tiende una mano, para ayudarme a levantar, que miro algo cohibido. ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?

—_Bloody git! Are you gonna to take the hand? Yes or no?_ —pregunta mirando hacia otro lado. Tiene algo sonrojadas las mejillas y me parece la imagen más adorable del mundo.

Acabo aceptando la mano y me levanto, para que ambos pongamos dirección hacia el avión, mi casa. Murmuro un tenue "_gracias_" y él solo se encoge de hombros, mirándome fijamente con esas dos esmeraldas.

—No lo hecho para ayudarte, sino porque quiero volver a algún lugar en el que esté a salvo —contesta—. Así que, vamos.


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capítulo!

La verdad es que a partir de ahora me gusta más como va yendo la historia, le veo que tiene un poquito más de movimiento (cosa rara en mí, porque mis historias suelen ser bastante lentas x'D). Mil gracias a todos los comentarios (ahora contesto el que no tiene cuenta) y a los favoritos y follows que he recibido: (Fran-Shi, Sonicathehedgehog24, MyobiXHitachiin, london bridge is falling down, mari, Jare la de los gatos, Mariasa y Moth Starwitch) ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo ^^

**Mari:** Arthur y Alfred pegan muchísimo para la película x'D Aunque el final de la misma es mejor que la del libro, que es bastante ambiguo x'D

**Disclaimer:** ni "Warm bodies", ni "Frank Sinatra", ni "Roy Orbison", ni "The Beatles", ni "Elvis Presley", ni "Capitán América", ni "Hetalia" y sus personajes ( y mucho menos los objetos o "cosas" que pueda mencionar aquí y que estén registradas me pertenecen y esto solo lo hago por amor al arte (?) y porque estoy enferma y no puedo desengancharme de esos dos)

**P.D: **Os recomiendo que escuchéis las canciones "Hey Jude" de "The Beatles", "Love me tender" de "Elvis Presley" y "You're Sensational" de "Frank Sinatra" cuando aparezcan. ¡Creo que las letras pegan mucho para ese momento de la historia" ^^

**P.D.2: **El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el martes o el miércoles ;D Nos leemos ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

No intercambiamos ninguna palabra más, ni un solo comentario. Pasamos entre los demás zombis arrastrándonos y gimiendo de cuando en cuando. Y sé que a Arthur todo esto le parece una estupidez. Solo hay que ver el ceño fruncido que lleva. Veo a lo lejos a mi amigo G, que gruñe y se da la vuelta. ¿Sigue enfadado porque no quise compartir con él el trozo de cerebro? Me da completamente igual. Ahora estoy con Arthur, es todo lo que me importa. Llegamos sin ningún impedimento al 704 y cierro la puerta, atrancándola desde dentro. Arthur se mueve por los pasillos mirando los objetos que he ido coleccionando a lo largo de mis incursiones a la ciudad. Se ha quedado quieto al lado del tocadiscos; lo observa y se gira, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

—Qué silencio —murmura. Comienza a buscar entre los discos y suspira—. ¿Qué pasa con todos estos vinilos? ¿No puedes encontrar la manera de hacer funcionar un mp3?

—Mejor… sonido —contesto con una sonrisa y escucho como él suelta una carcajada.

—Un purista, ¿eh? Eso está bien, me gusta.

Si hubiera podido sonrojarme, lo habría hecho. Inclusive, podría decir que sentí un poco de calor en la zona de las mejillas. Si no estuviera muerto, y fuera consciente de ello, lo habría tomado como algo normal. Me acerco y hago un movimiento de giro en el aire con el dedo, como el movimiento que hacían los pizzeros para darle forma a la masa de la pizza.

—Más real… Más… vivo —contesto. Me siento orgulloso de mí. Estoy consiguiendo hacer frases más rápidas y completas. Soy el mejor. Veo como Arthur asiente y continúa mirando las pilas de discos.

—Sí, es verdad. Aunque son mucho más problemáticos —pasa los vinilos y bufa—. No tienes nada más reciente que de… 1998… ¿Fue cuando moriste? —pregunta sin sacar las manos de entre los discos.

Es una buena pregunta, pero otro obstáculo para determinar mi edad. No tengo ni idea del año en el que vivimos. 1998 pudo haber sido hace una década o más tiempo, inclusive ayer. Podría tomarse en consideración los edificios y las calles en ruinas, crear una línea del tiempo. Pero eso tampoco era lo más sensato. ¿Qué le pasó al mundo? Quién sabe. Fue algo gradual y he olvidado lo que era realmente, aunque todavía conservo unos débiles y fugaces recuerdos fetales, antes de despertarme en… _esto._ Realmente me cuesta trabajo entender todo aquel lío del apocalipsis. Pudo ser por una guerra con armas químicas, o virus transmitido por el aire o un mono infectado por una fuga radiactiva. La verdad es que eso, ahora, no importa. Me desperté un día así y todo había desaparecido.

—Y ahí vamos otra vez —murmura Arthur sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciendo que le mire a los ojos—. A la deriva. ¿Sabes? Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué piensas cuando… te aturdes de esa manera —me encojo de hombros y él suelta un gruñido de hastío y molestia—. ¡Deja de encogerte de hombros! _You, little peasant! _And answer to my question, rigth now!¿Por qué el retraso en el desarrollo musical?

Hago el amago de encogerme de hombros pero cuando veo sus ojos furiosos, me detengo con cierta dificultad. Es algo que llevo haciendo mucho tiempo. No puedo cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana. Además, ¿cómo se lo explico en palabras?

—Nosotros no… pensamos en… cosas nuevas —empiezo, esforzándome en la dicción, la poca y corta de la que dispongo—. _You know… _yo… encuentro cosas… a veces. Pero no… buscamos.

—¿En serio? —pregunta alzando una ceja, como si le costara creer lo que le estaba diciendo—. _Shit! _¡Eso es una tragedia! —sigue registrando entre mis discos y su tono de voz va aumentando. No puedo decir si está enfadado o emocionado, y me inclino a pensar en el segundo tono cuando continúa hablando—. ¿No piensas en cosas nuevas? ¿No "_buscas_"? ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? _Please, bloody hell!_ ¡La música es _vida_! ¡Es una emoción física! —continúa hablando sin dejar de rebuscar—. _You can touch it!_ Es como la energía de neón absorbida de los espíritus mágicos y cambiada a ondas de sonido para que tus oídos puedan asimilarlo. ¿Acaso no tienes tiempo para ello? —recrimina pero no hay nada que pueda hacer o decir a eso. No sé porqué, pero de pronto me encuentro rezando al cielo porque Arthur nunca cambie, por lo menos, que esa pasión que acaba de poner, no desaparezca nunca—. De todos modos —continúa—. Tienes cosas muy buenas aquí. Gran material —dice, dejando que la indignación se esfume—. Mm… _The Beatles_… _Oh, my God_! —exclama sacando un disco y observándolo—. _Love this album!_ —contesta poniéndolo en el tocadiscos y comenzando a sonar.

_Hey Jude… Don't make it bad… _

Arthur sonríe, dedicándome una sonrisa retorcida y murmura: —Mi canción —contesta mientras se mueve por el avión.

_Take a sad song… And make it better…_

No puedo evitar que mis ojos le sigan, observen cada movimiento. Parece que está flotando por los pasillos, aunque solo camine como siempre. Me gustaría tanto el poder bailar con él.

_Remember to let her into your heart._

La música continúa sonando y no puedo evitar el cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la suave melodía y la voz del cantante.

_Then you can start… To make it better._

Inspiro y toco el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Ahí tengo una patata frita que le había quitado antes a Arthur, cuando él estaba más pendiente de otras cosas. Siento una curiosidad morbosa, porque no puede llamarse de otra manera. La saco y me la llevo a la boca, masticándola. No hay ningún gusto en absoluto. No siento nada. Ninguna reacción. Es como si masticara el aire, comida imaginaria. Lo escupo en la palma de la mano y lo envuelvo en un trozo de papel. ¿De verdad Arthur lo encontraba sabroso?

—A… —dice en un tono de curiosidad informal—. ¿A quién mataste?

Me pongo rígido mientras la música continua sonando en todo el avión.

_Hey Jude… don't be afraid… You were made to go out and get her…_

Arthur me mira y yo le devuelvo la mirada. ¿Por qué tiene que preguntarme esto? ¿Y justo ahora? ¿Por qué sus recuerdos no pueden… simplemente, desvanecerse como los míos? ¿Por qué no puede vivir en la oscuridad conmigo, a solas, nadando en el abismo de una historia tachada con tinta negra?

_The minute you let her under your skin… Then you begin to make it better…_

—No voy a juzgarte. Solo necesito saber quién era —su expresión no revela nada, ni una emoción, ni un sentimiento. Sus ojos permanecen fijos en los míos, sin pestañear.

_And anytime you feel the pain… Hey Jude… Refrain…  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders…_

Hasta la música parecía haberse puesto en mi contra. O tal vez había sido Arthur, que la había escogido a propósito. Pero no, eso era imposible. Arthur no sabía en lo que estaba pensado. No podía saberlo.

—Nadie —murmuro—. Algún chico…

Se sienta en uno de los asientos vacíos de objetos y apoya la cabeza sobre el reposacabezas.

—_Do you want to know something?_ —pregunta, con los ojos cerrados—. Hay una teoría que dice que… vosotros… coméis cerebros porque así es como conseguís a vivir la vida de esa persona. _Is it true? _—me encojo de hombros y él suelta un bufido, aunque permanece con los ojos cerrados. Es como si supiera cuáles son mis movimientos a cada momento. En aquel momento, me siento como un niño atrapado en plena travesura, como si hubiera pintado las paredes con rotuladores o ceras—. ¿Quién era? ¿No te acuerdas?

La música sigue sonando pero ninguno de los dos le presta ya atención. La primera opción que se me ocurre es la de mentir, pero no sé qué hay en mí que no me lo permite. No puedo mentirle a Arthur. Pero tampoco puedo decirle que lo único que recuerdo son algunas de las caras de aquella habitación, que lo único que hice, en sentido metafórico, era tirar los dados y elegir una. Tal vez lo dejara de lado si le decía eso. Pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo mentirle más de lo que estoy haciendo ya, dado que ignora que yo soy el único asesino de su "_novio_". Arthur baja sus ojos durante un segundo, para luego vacilar.

—¿Fue Iván? —pregunta, intentando ofrecerme algo de ayuda—. ¿El chico alto, de pelo casi blanco y gran nariz? Seguro que fue Iván. Ese tipo era un completo idiota. Estuvo insistiendo a Lovino para que se acostaran juntos… Parece que le gusta el peligro… Lovino es alguien peligroso. Y a mí no dejaba de molestarme con que era muy infantil y que no hacía más que creer en cuentos de hadas —suelta una carcajada amarga y sonríe melancólicamente—. Francis ni siquiera se percató de que lo estaba pasando mal. Así que, si se trata de Iván, estoy contento de que lo hayas conseguido —me acerco más a él. Parece que está destrozado e intento hacer que me mire, pero es él el que ahora rehúye el contacto visual—. De todos modos… quien fuera que haya matado a Francis… —suspira—. Quiero que sepas, que no le culpo por ello.

—Tú… ¿no? —pregunto asombrado.

—No. Quiero decir, que lo entiendo. Puedo llegar a entenderlo. No tienes otra opción, ¿no? Y, para ser honesto… No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero… —se pasa una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo más si puede, aunque su intención fuera peinárselo—. Es una especie de alivio que finalmente ocurriera.

—¿Qué? —frunzo el ceño. No le estoy entendiendo nada.

—Ser capaz finalmente de ya no temerlo.

—Francis… ¿muriendo?

Arthur asiente y me lamento al instante por decir su nombre. Mi lengua está rememorando el sabor de su sangre. Un silencio se ha formado entre nosotros, es algo totalmente incómodo, y solo el sonido de la música nos envuelve.

—Algo, le pasó. Un montón de cosas, en realidad. Y creo que llegó un momento en el que simplemente no pudo superarlas. Antes era un chico brillante, tenía un comportamiento que me sacaba de quicio pero… estaba lleno de sueños. Después, se unió a la seguridad del refugio. Daba miedo. Cambió muy rápido y me instó a que creciera y enfrentara la realidad. Asumir responsabilidades y todo eso. Por eso se llevaba tan bien con mi hermano Scott… —suspira—. Todo lo que podía gustarme de él, comenzó a pudrirse. Se había cansado de vivir. Y sacaba el tema de la muerte todo el tiempo, inclusive después de… —un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y apartó la vista, mirando hacia un lateral del avión—. _You know… That…_ —asentí con la cabeza aunque supiera que él no me observaba. En aquel momento me alegraba de que "_Francis_", hubiese muerto. No podía soportar la sola idea de que estuviera unido a Arthur de una manera tan íntima—. No me considero una persona especialmente romántica pero… no creo que hablar sobre _eso_ después de lo _otro_, fuera lo más indicado. Traté de hacerlo callar y de atarlo a una vida… "_normal_", si se puede llamar así dentro del refugio. Pero simplemente se había ido. Ciertamente, yo _no_ fui suficiente para él —contesta amargamente y me mira—. Aunque, ¿volverá a la vida? Como uno de vosotros, quiero decir.

Ambos permanecemos en silencio. Niego con la cabeza imperceptiblemente y sé que él lo ha captado, porque suelta un suspiro y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

—Francis me engañó una vez —contestó Arthur, más como si hablara consigo mismo que conmigo—. Había una chica, morena con coletas, muy guapa. Su padre le dio refugio mientras los hogares de acogida se estaban terminando y… bueno, bebieron hasta que ya no lo soportaron más y sucedió. Recuerdo que él me dio una confesión sincera, o eso quise creer, de que lo sentía y que le perdonara, que me quería demasiado —soltó una risa—. Pero eso no me bastó. Toda la confianza que tenía en él se había esfumado. Mi cabeza siguió reproduciéndolo una y otra vez, y yo no podía volver a mirarle a la cara de la misma manera que siempre. Lloré mucho, ¿sabes? —suelta una risa y niega con la cabeza—. ¿Pero por qué te estoy contando esto? —suspira—. Es fácil hablar contigo, A… Siento como si no fueras a reírte de cualquier cosa que te contara. Pero, no quiero que pienses que no me duele que Francis ya no esté. Le echo de menos, pero, de alguna manera, sabía que _morir_ era lo que él quería. Solo eso.

Se levanta y se acerca hasta el tocadiscos, dispuesto a cambiar de canción. Puedo observar como sus ojos verdes y hermosos ahora estaban completamente rojos y algo húmedos y cristalinos, vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas. Quiero abrazarle y decirle que todo estará bien, pero es otra mentira. ¿De verdad estaría bien viviendo conmigo?

—Pensarás que soy un imbécil. No hago más que hablar sobre Francis y soltar un montón de mierda. _Holly hell…_ Pero yo también soy un desastre, un desastre que va en progreso y… no sé porqué te cuento esto, de nuevo —muestra una sonrisa ausente, que aumenta cuando mira por la ventana. Su voz, cuando vuelve a hablar, está más calmada, pero es completamente plana, carente de sentimientos—. No soy un santo, ni tampoco soy una buena persona. Tomé algunas drogas cuando era más joven, comencé con doce años y ya he probado casi todo. Bebo y fumo a ratos, siempre que tengo la oportunidad, aunque no es algo que me guste y disfrute realmente. Incluso me acosté con un hombre por dinero una vez. Solo tenía trece años, pero me sentía tan horriblemente mal que incluso sentí que lo merecía. Fue cuando murió mi madre, por una enfermedad allí en el refugio —mira unas cicatrices delgadas en sus muñecas y me las enseña. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que acercarme y acariciarlas con suavidad y lentitud con mis dedos fríos y muertos. Aunque él no se molesta en apartarme y me deja proseguir—. Intenté suicidarme, varias veces, pero no tengo nunca el valor suficiente como para terminar lo que empiezo. Todas las cosas horribles y asquerosas que se hace la gente a sí mismos… Solo hay una manera de ahogar tu propia voz y de matar tus recuerdos sin tener que morir —hay un silencio prolongado entre nosotros. Sus ojos se posan en la alfombra y yo continúo observándole. Parece tan frágil en aquel momento, que le abrazo. Su respiración se torna profunda y, puedo imaginar que esboza una pequeña sonrisa—. Encogimiento de hombros —murmura y se separa ligeramente—. La indiferencia es lo que puede matar todo eso —fuerza una sonrisa.

Asiento y me acerco al tocadiscos. El disco que Arthur había puesto, ha terminado, por lo que decido poner uno de mis discos favoritos. Una recopilación solitaria de canciones de Frank Sinatra. No tengo ni idea de por qué me gusta tanto este. Pero tengo un vago recuerdo en el que la gente decía que la música era el mejor comunicador de sentimientos. Pongo el disco y comienzo a mover la aguija mientras se reproduce, saltando canciones, bailando por las espirales hasta encontrar las palabras que quiero que llenen el aire. Me gusta que la voz de barítono de Frank diga de mejor forma lo que yo quiero expresar.

_I don't care if you are called… The Fair Miss Frigidaire… 'Cause you're sensational…_

Me separo y dejo que el disco siga con su repertorio normal. Me siento junto a él y le observo. Continua con los ojos rojos. Aprieto mi mano contra su pecho y siento el suave golpe de su interior. Una pequeña voz hablando en clave. Una clave que me gustaría desentrañar. Arthur inhala y se limpia la nariz.

—¿Qué _eres_? —pregunta por segunda vez y solo puedo atinar a sonreír un poco. Me levanto y me dirijo a una pila de revistas, libros… y cojo uno de ellos, llevándolo de vuelta hacia nuestro asiento. Lo alzo y le muestro la portada con una pequeña sonrisa, alzando nuevamente el pulgar hacia arriba. Arthur lo mira fijamente y sonríe divertido—. _Captain America…_ Así que… ¿un héroe?

—_Yes_… _A hero… I'm your hero… _—murmuro dejando que las últimas palabras murieran en mi boca, sin salir al exterior, quedando como un secreto, antes de volver a centrarme en la música que suena.

Esa noche, tendido en el suelo de la cabina del piloto del 704, pasó algo extraño. Demasiado extraño. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Arthur, tumbado en un asiento con el respaldo inclinado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba tapado por una manta y tenía una expresión de felicidad en el rostro. Bueno, tal vez de felicidad no, porque no sonreía. Pero, sus facciones estaban tan relajadas que parecía un ángel. Sonreí amargamente y miré al techo. Debe de molar eso de dormir. Nosotros, los muertos, lo máximo que podemos llegar a hacer es colapsar al cabo de unos días; caemos al suelo y podemos tirarnos en ese letargo horas, días e incluso semanas, hasta que nos levantamos nuevamente y a comer. A continuar con nuestra rutina. Ojalá pudiera dormir como Arthur. Ojalá pudiera soñar. Pero no tengo esa posibilidad. Los muertos no soñamos, no podemos hacerlo. Y lo más cerca que estamos de ello, es comiendo cerebros; adueñándonos de la vida de aquellos a los que matamos.

Sé que había dicho que no volvería a comer del cerebro del novio de Arthur, _ex-novio_, me recuerdo con una sonrisa, pero no puedo evitarlo. Meto la mano en el bolsillo y saco el último fragmento de cerebro. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo arranque de las entrañas de aquel rubio, pero, a medida que el cerebro muere, la vida en su interior se aclara y se destila. Envejece como un buen vino. El pedazo en mi mano se ha marchitado algo, y ha tomado una tonalidad marrón grisácea, que mucho tiene que envidiarle a la rosada y carnosa forma que tenía al principio. No sé qué es lo que me espera con este último trozo, seguro que unos minutos intensos de la vida de Francis. Lo meto en la boca y lo mastico, pensado y, casi rogando: _No te marchites todavía, Francis. Necesito un poco más, solo un poco más… Please…_

Salgo de la oscuridad a la que me veo sometido siempre que como uno; es como si saliera de un túnel subterráneo y en la entrada estuviera la luz blanca y cegadora, acompañada por un ruido. Hay un olor muy fuerte y conocido, al igual que el ruido. Pero ambos se hacen muy pesados y sofocantes. Me encuentro en una habitación oscura y torcida, recogiendo material médico y cargándolo en bolsas. Un pequeño grupo de reclutas vestidos de civiles están conmigo en este salvamento; todos ellos fueron elegidos por el coronel Kirkland. Excepto uno, un rubio de espesas cejas y penetrantes ojos verdes.

—¿Has oído eso? —pregunta Arthur, mirando a su alrededor. Aprieta con fuerza el fusible que sostiene entre las manos.

—No —contesto al instante y me mantengo concentrado en cargar más medicinas y botes.

Una mano se posa en el hombro de Arthur y le sonríe, cosa que no me pasa desapercibida.

—Yo lo hice —dice Lovino, sacándose un rizo rebelde de los ojos, colocándoselo junto al flequillo, haciendo que cobre vida y se mantenga erguido hacia un lado—. _Stupido _Bonnefoy, tal vez deberíamos…

Lovino es un chico alto, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verde oliva. No tiene cara de persona amable, pero si se lleva con Arthur, tiene que tener algo bueno. Bufo y niego con la cabeza.

—Estamos bien —exclamo enfadado—. Estamos fuera de alcance, estamos seguros. Ahora, ponte a trabajar.

El resto de personas intercambian miradas y continúan trabajando, como si fueran celadores de un hospital, preparados para intervenir. Los únicos pensamientos que hay en mi cabeza son los de no dejarles en la estocada. Los observo como siguen buscando botes de cristal que guardar en los bolsos y mochilas que llevan. Pero mis ojos no pueden apartarse de Arthur, permanece al lado de Lovino, con el arma entre las manos, vigilando una de las salidas. Un ruido, lo escucho ahora, y con mayor claridad. Es el rumor de pasos por la escalera, acompañado por los gemidos de los zombis. Veo como Arthur se tensa un poco y continúa mirando por toda la habitación, intentando observar por entre la densa oscuridad reinante. Recojo la escopeta y me doy la vuelta. Pero… No soy yo el que se da la vuelta, es Francis. Me mira con sus ojos azules y sonríe.

—Estos son _mis_ recuerdos, _mon ami._ Tú no eres más que un invitado. Si no quieres ver lo que ocurre a continuación, será mejor que escupas lo que te has metido en la boca. Mi cerebro…

Abro los ojos. Esta memoria ha venido sin guión, sin pautas, y me veo, en este momento, conversando con esa misma mente, la cual digiero. Quiero negar con la cabeza. Ya no sé que es todo esto. ¿Cuánto de esto es realmente de Francis y cuánto es mío? No lo sé, pero me dejo arrastrar, envolver en aquella conversación. _¡Debería estar viendo tu vida! _Grito hacia él. _¡Y no esto! ¿Por qué querrías que tu último pensamiento fuera la repetición sucia y sin sentido de tu muerte? ¿Cuál es el motivo detrás de todo esto?_ Pero Francis solo sonríe socarronamente y ladea la cabeza.

—_Mon ami_, ¿no te das cuenta? —pregunta—. Esta es mi venganza. ¿Acaso piensas que la muerte no tiene sentido? ¿No te gustaría recordar la tuya si pudieras? —sonríe y se lame los labios, provocándome un escalofrío de terror. ¿Desde cuándo este tipo daba tanto miedo?—. Dime… A. ¿De qué otra manera vas a cambiar para transformarte en algo nuevo? —parpadeo. ¿Algo nuevo, dices? Eso es imposible. Vuelve a reírse, esta vez, de forma cruel—. Por supuesto que no, cadáver lerdo —se coloca el arma y se dispone a disparar a lo que sea que va a aparecer por la puerta—. Hay miles de tipos de vidas y muertes. No quieres estar muerto el resto de tu… _vida_, ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza. No, no quiero estar muerto. Quiero estar con Arthur, aunque sepa que es imposible. Al parecer, no soy más que una tercera persona en el recuerdo, un mero espectador, un invitado como ha dicho Francis.

—Entonces, relájate y déjame hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Siento un nudo en la garganta que intento tragar mientras asiento, dándole total potestad sobre sus actos. Recoge la escopeta y gira, justo cuando las pisadas llegan a la habitación. Las puertas se abren de golpe y una oleada de ellos aparece por allí. Disparan sus armas, todos en posición y protegiéndose los unos a los otros, pero la locura y el anarquismo han tomado forma entre ellos, dejándoles a merced de los zombis. Son demasiados y son rápidos. Francis se agacha cubriendo a Arthur, que está ayudando a escapar a Lovino con las mochilas llenas de fármacos. No escucho las palabras que se dicen, pero el castaño solo suelta una maldición y desaparece por una de las puertas laterales. Cierro los ojos por un momento. No recordaba a aquel chico, ni que estuviera en la habitación, ni que hubiera escapado. Tampoco sabía si estaría o no con vida. Escucho un grito proveniente de la garganta de Francis y me giro a mirarles. Están teniendo la misma conversación que escuché en aquel momento. Oh, no… Esto no quería verlo. Un chico rubio y alto está detrás de Francis, tomando sus piernas. Cae y se golpea en la mesa, cerrando los ojos al instante por culpa de la brecha. No sé hasta qué punto estamos conectados, pero mi visión se vuelve roja y, después, negra.

Miro fijamente al techo del avión. Escupo el último pedazo del cerebro de Francis, el cual he estado masticando desde que volví a despertar. Pero no ocurre nada. Toda la vida que tenía se ha marchitado y marchado. Siento un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de pesadumbre en el alma, el cual creo no tener. Los ojos me escuecen, me pican, tengo ganas de llorar, aunque sé que no puedo. Me vuelvo para intentar cerrar los ojos, aunque no pueda soñar. Los recuerdos de Francis continúan refulgiendo en mi mente como las luces de las luciérnagas. Sin embargo, no quiero cerrar los ojos, no puedo. Tengo miedo. Nadie puede decirme que vaya a despertar al día siguiente. No quiero morir de nuevo, no ahora. Esto se ha vuelto más claro para mí desde hace poco. Es un deseo tan fuerte y concentrado que me asusta, sin poder creer que sea realmente mío. No quiero desaparecer. Quiero quedarme, aquí, en la Tierra, con Arthur.

Gritos. Es todo lo que escucho y me levanto algo contrariado y tambaleante. El sonido es algo lejano, pero sé de dónde proviene. De la puerta de embarque del 704. Corro lo más rápido que puedo y me encuentro a Arthur en la salida. Está acorralado y empuña una moto sierra. Siete tambaleantes y babeantes muertos se intentan acercar a él, cercándole. No puedo permitir que le hagan daño. Corro y me tiro sobre ellos, embistiéndolos y dejándolos caer al suelo como si estuviera jugando a los bolos. Me levanto sonriendo y mirando a Arthur, que entrecierra los ojos. No sé si está molesto por mi intervención o agradecido. Es el humano más difícil que me he encontrado nunca. Aunque, antes tampoco me había molestado en intentar estudiarles. Veo como abre los ojos y me grita, algo que no llego a entender, pero que seguro no ha sido nada agradable por como frunce el ceño. Siento como uno de ellos me agarra por detrás y me da un mordisco en la carne de mi costilla. Gruño enfadado y me giro para darle un manotazo y quitármelo de encima, pero pronto la cabeza del zombi cae partida en dos. Arthur está a mi lado, con la moto sierra llena de sangre negra y mirándome, respirando entrecortadamente. Me pregunta si estoy bien y asiento, con una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar. Se ha vuelto un tic. Él bufa y me observa coger un brazo de aquel zombi que ha caído al suelo. Me coloco frente a Arthur, blandiendo el brazo muerto y los demás zombis dejan de avanzar, observándonos.

—¡Arthur! —les grito y señalo hacia él—. ¡Arthur! —ellos se miran meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia delante—. ¡Arthur! —digo otra vez, acercándome a él y presionando mi mano contra su corazón. Tiro el brazo y hago que él pose su mano sobre el mío—. Arthur —repito.

La habitación está silenciosa, completamente. El aire está cargado por un aroma extraño, putrefacción junto al aroma rancio de la gasolina. Miro al suelo y sonrío. Allí hay varios cadáveres decapitados, con los que yo no me había peleado en aquel mismo instante, que yacían a nuestros pies. Sonreí orgulloso pensando en lo sorprendente que era Arthur.

—¡¿Qué… demonios?! —gruñe una voz profunda detrás de mí. Me giro y veo una figura alta y voluminosa. Es G. No le había reconocido en la oscuridad y la tensión del momento—. ¿Qué haciendo… estás…? —se calla, confundiéndose con el orden de las palabras. Señalo a Arthur y digo su nombre. Como si con eso fuera un argumento irrefutable. Los demás nos observan en silencio. G está sorprendido y furioso, pero de pronto exclama—. ¡Vivo! ¡Comer! —sacudo la cabeza—. ¡Comer!

—¡No! —grito.

—Comer, _mierda…_

—¡Hey! —grita alguien. G y yo nos giramos y vemos como Arthur ha salido de detrás de mí. Mir sacude la moto sierra—. _Go to hell, son of a bitch_ —dice mientras enlaza su brazo alrededor de mi codo. Sonrío ante el taco. Un cosquilleo de calor recorre mi cuerpo, es una sensación muy agradable. G le mira y después me mira a mí. Su sonrisa es delgada, sarcástica y superior. Es la misma mueca de siempre.

G ladea la cabeza y se aleja, sobre todo cuando escucha un pequeño bocinazo, un murmuro, un rumor, un zumbido. Los Huesudos están cerca, es mejor que nos marchemos cuanto antes. Observo como el resto de los zombis se marchan siguiend me giro hacia Arthur. Se ha vuelto a quitar la sangre del rostro, por lo que meto mi mano en la herida del lateral de mi abdomen y le acaricio la cara y un poco el cuello y torso, cubriéndole con mi sangre. Arthur me mira cansado y sonríe lentamente. Siento como mi corazón lanza pequeños silbidos y señalo a las puertas de cristal que llevan hasta el avión. Tenemos que ponernos a salvo. Es importante. Arthur baja la mirada y, pocos segundos después, la sube y sonríe melancólicamente.

—Han pasado un par de días —murmura—. Dijiste que serían unos pocos días.

—Quería… llevarte a tu casa —contesto—. Decir adiós.

Arthur suelta una risa frustrada y se revuelve el cabello.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? —pregunta—. Tengo que irme igualmente. _I mean_… —suspira—. No puedo quedarme aquí. Te das cuenta de ello, ¿verdad?

Bajo la mirada y cierro los ojos. Sí. Por supuesto que me doy cuenta, ¿cómo no voy a hacerlo? Él tiene toda la razón, como siempre. Y yo soy el único que está siendo ridículo. Sonrío levemente. Una idea loca se pasa por mi mente. Quiero hacer algo imposible, una locura, sorprendente e insólito. Quiero montar en una nave espacial, volar junto a Arthur a la luna y colonizarla. O, mejor, reflotar un barco pirata hundido y navegar hasta una isla desierta donde nadie se queje de nosotros. ¡No! ¡Mucho mejor! Buscar algún libro de hechizos e introducirnos a ambos en la magia que nos transporta a los muertos como yo los cerebros de los vivos, y utilizarlo para estar allí con Arthur, donde todo es cálido, tranquilo y encantador. Siento su mano sobre mi hombro y alzo la vista. Arthur me está mirando y sonríe.

—Pareces un niño perdido, confundido y triste… —suspira—. A, gracias por… salvarme —añadió— otra vez.

Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano, o eso creo, salgo de mi ensoñación y le sonrío.

—En cualquier… momento… _I'm a hero… remember?_

Arthur asiente sonriendo levemente y me abraza levemente. Es tentativo al principio, un poco temeroso, pero después se relaja. Y yo no me lo termino de creer. Siento como su cabeza descansa sobre mi cuello frío, noto su respiración tranquila y cálida y cómo me aprieta un poco contra él. Shockeado, pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y permanezco así, completamente quieto. Y, casi puedo jurar que noté el golpeteo de mi corazón. Regresamos al 704 y permanecemos allí en silencio. Arthur ha decidido posponer su escape y yo lo agradezco. Ahora estoy junto al tocadiscos poniendo otra canción, poniendo en esta ocasión un vinilo de _Elvis Presley. _

—¿Recuerdas cómo era vivir con las personas? —pregunta mientras se sienta y disfruta de la suave melodía con los ojos cerrados. Le miro y sonrío, negando con la cabeza—. Bueno, ha cambiado. Tenía siete años cuando mi ciudad fue invadida, así que recuerdo poco de lo que solía ser. Pero, ahora todo es más pequeño y estrecho, ruidoso y frío… —hace una pausa y suspira—. Solo vivimos acorralados en el refugio, sin nada que pensar salvo sobrevivir. Y ya nadie escribe, ni lee, ni conversa con sinceridad.

—Debido a _nosotros_ —murmuro y el niega con la cabeza.

—_Bloddy hell, no! _—exclama—. No es por culpa tuya. Quiero decir, sí, es debido a vosotros, pero no sólo a ti. Así que no te eches las culpas de todo.

—_But I'm a hero _—contesto y él no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Deberías dejar de coleccionar cómics de superhéroes, no es realista. Aunque, ¿_qué_ lo es ahora, realmente? —se levanta y se acerca a una de las ventanas—. ¿De verdad no recuerdas como era nada antes? ¿El colapso político y social, la inundación global, las guerras civiles, mundiales, los disturbios y bombardeos constantes? —da una patada al aire y niega con la cabeza—. _Oh, God… _Era como otra Guerra Mundial. Vosotros solo habéis sido el detonante, el juicio final. El mundo ya estaba bastante perdido bastante antes.

—Pero nosotros somos… los que estamos matándoos. Ahora.

Arthur se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, ¿y qué? Aunque los zombis seáis la amenaza más obvia, la solución no se va a encontrar matando a un millón de zombis. Siempre regresan, siempre hay más, es como si se multiplicasen… A mi hermano Scott no le importa nada de eso. Es un coronel del ejército que lo único en lo que piensa es en localizar la amenaza, matar la amenaza y esperar órdenes de gente superior a él. Pero, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer realmente? _Fuck!_ Nadie lo sabe. No hacemos nada —me mira fijamente. Su rostro está completamente serio—. Básicamente, la idea de mi hermano Scott es la de, para salvar a la humanidad, hay que construir una gran caja, una realmente grande, meter a todo el mundo dentro y permanecer con la puerta cerrada acechándola con armas hasta que envejezcamos y muramos —camina de nuevo hacia su asiento y se sienta—. No sé si me estás entendiendo, A. Pero, lo que quiero decir es que, aunque es jodidamente importante permanecer con vida, tiene que haber algo más allá, ¿no?

_Love me tender… Love me sweet… Never let me go…_

—A, _can I tell you something?_ —pregunta, aunque sé que va a continuar hablando como si nada—. Es agradable, aunque sea un poco, estar aquí, contigo —suelta una carcajada cuando me giro a mirarle fijamente—. ¿Y sabes que es lo más loco que me ha pasado por la cabeza? —dice—. A veces, me cuesta creer que seas un zombi. Simplemente, es como si estuvieras utilizando maquillaje para Halloween, porque, cuando sonríes… Bueno, es bastante difícil de creer.

Sonrío y me siento junto a él, disfrutando de la música que continúa sonando.

_You have made my life complete… And I love you so…_

A la mañana siguiente, el suave ronquido de Arthur se apaga, desapareciendo. Permanezco tumbado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, aunque abro uno para ver como se estira, el desplazamiento de su cuerpo, la inhalación de su respiración y un pequeño gemido.

—A… —dice, adormilado. Solo recibe como respuesta un sí que se parece más a un gruñido que a una afirmación—. Lo he estado pensando. Tengo que marcharme cuanto antes —no digo nada pero noto algo en su voz. Desesperación, quizás—. Uno de los nuestros escapó. Cuando tu grupo nos atacó en el edificio, mi amigo Lovino se escabulló por una de las puertas con nuestra ayuda. Sabe que continúo con vida, me vio cuando me llevaste con tu grupo, como si fuera uno más —suspira y se sienta—. Puede tomarle algún tiempo, pero la seguridad del refugio nos rastreará y vendrán aquí. Scott te matará.

—Yo… ya estoy… muerto —replico acariciándole el rostro y él sonríe levemente.

—No, no lo estás —contesta y me mira— Obviamente no lo estás—se levanta y estira las piernas por el avión—. No quiero ser el responsable de que acaben con todos vosotros, ¿de acuerdo? —parece estar sopesando algo mientras habla puesto que su voz está algo tensa—. A mí siempre me han enseñado, desde pequeño, que los zombis son solo cadáveres caminantes que deben ser eliminados. Que no son cosas naturales pero… _Oh, bloddy hell… Look at you! _Tú eres más que eso. ¿Y si hay otros como tú? —se sienta y me coge una mano. Nunca le había visto tan decidido—. A… Quizás estás lleno de la suficiente sapiencia como para encontrar romántico el martirio. Solo hay que mirar los cómics que tienes en el avión o los libros…

—No puedo leer… Me mareo —contesto con una pequeña sonrisa y Arthur me mira sorprendido.

—Si no puedes leer, ¿a qué viene tú actitud heroica? —pregunta alzando una ceja—. Tal vez, no estés muerto del todo y haya una solución… Una cura —murmura para sí mismo—. Tengo que marcharme.

—Sí… Tienes que… hacerlo —digo levantándome también—. Pero yo… voy contigo.

Arthur se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Dime que es una broma de mal gusto —contesta, pero al ver que sacudo la cabeza, bufa y me da un pequeño golpe en toda la frente con la palma abierta. Está furioso—. ¡Piénsalo durante un momento, ¿quieres?! ¡Mírate! ¡Eres un zombi! _Fuck!_ Da igual lo tan bien conservado que estés o lo encantador que resultes —sonrío imperceptiblemente ante el cumplido—, ¡sigues siendo un zombi! ¿Te puedes hacer una idea de para lo que se entrena todo el mundo en el refugio? Exactamente —contesta con mi silencio—. Para matar zombis. No puedes venir conmigo; si lo haces, te matarán.

Me cruzo de brazos y aprieto la mandíbula, acribillándole con la mirada. No puedo creer que se piense realmente que me va a dejar aquí tirado. No puedo permitirlo. Yo… ¡Soy un héroe! Y los héroes siempre salvan a las personas. Y, no pienso dejar a Arthur solo, a merced de los Huesudos. Niego con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué? —pregunto y él me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Bufa, se agarra el cabello y da vueltas como un león enjaulado, propinando patadas al aire.

—¡¿Cómo que "_y qué_"?! ¡¿Estarás de broma?! —al ver cómo me encojo de hombros, comienza a proferir maldiciones e insultos—. ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

Me giro y sonrío.

—A… pensar. Traba la… puerta —contesto antes de irme.


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Hola!  
¡Ya estamos de nuevo por aquí!

Solo quedan dos capítulos para llegar al final. Y este capítulo justo acaba antes de que empiece todo lo que a mi más me gusta de la historia. Mil gracias a todos los comentarios y a los favoritos y follows que he recibido, por supuesto, también a todos los lectores fantasmitas que hay que aunque no comenten, me hace ilusión ver que han entrado para mirarse y leerse la historia. ¡Mil gracias!: (Fran-Shi, MyobiXHitachiin, emi-arlette, Mariasa y DilarisPersefone) ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo ^^

**Disclaimer:** ni "Warm bodies", ni "Frank Sinatra", ni "Roy Orbison", ni "The Beatles", ni "Elvis Presley", ni "Capitán América", ni "Hetalia" y sus personajes ( y mucho menos los objetos o "cosas" que pueda mencionar aquí y que estén registradas me pertenecen y esto solo lo hago por amor al arte (?) y porque estoy enferma y no puedo desengancharme de esos dos)

**P.D: **El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el viernes ;D Nos leemos ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Encuentro a G mirándose al espejo, estudiando su reflejo. Me sitúo a su lado y gruño, a modo de saludo. Él solo me mira y vuelve a mirar por al espejo. No parece querer responderme.

—¿Podemos… hablar… un minuto? —se encoge de hombros y me sigue hasta el conjunto de sillas más cercano—. Perdón… en serio —digo—. Irritable… últimamente…

G arruga la frente.

—¿Qué… sucede… contigo? —me encojo de hombros—. ¿Trajiste de vuelta… al chico vivo? —pregunta y le miro, a lo que suelta lo que parece a mis oídos una risa—. Estás… loco. ¿Cómo… se siente? Sexo… con vivos —le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y se ríe—. Él es… sexy… Yo…

—Cállate —murmuro tétricamente. Es un gruñido gutural y peligroso lo que ha salido de mi garganta—. No es… eso… No es… así. Es algo… más —murmuro ante su mirada interrogante.

—¿Qué? ¿Amor? —reflexiono ante esto y no encuentro ninguna respuesta más que encogerme de hombros. G echa su cabeza hacia atrás y hace su mejor imitación de risa, golpeándome en el hombro—. ¡Mi… chico… amoroso!

No contesto, solo le miro y le suelto la bomba: —Le llevaré… a casa —ante la mirada horrorizada de G le sonrío—. Le mantendré… a salvo. ¿Qué… pasa? —pregunto y G se encoge de hombros. Su semblante es serio.

—Cambiando… Cuando… lo averigües… Dímelo. _Dínoslo _—no se ríe ni suelta ninguna broma, por lo que me parece sincero y asiento, contestándole con un sí leve antes de volver junto a Arthur. Es hora de que nos marchemos.

Y, cuando salimos, las cosas no son precisamente agradables. A medida que salimos a la luz del día, siento un nervioso zumbido en mis oídos. Los Huesudos se están acercando, observando con sus cuencas vacías y podridas a Arthur, de arriba abajo. Quiero romperles la cabeza por ello. Suena un gruñido agudo y estridente de sus cuerpos marchitos y se tiran hacia nosotros, que salimos huyendo por la pista. Un coche descapotable amarillo aparece con G al volante, que se baja y nos mira, sobre todo a Arthur.

—Tú… estarás bien.

Arthur expulsa aire y grita.

—¡¿Quién coño te ha preguntado, jodido embutido de sangre? Debí haberte cortado por la mitad ayer.

Tiro de Arthur hacia el coche cuando G se gira alzando la cejas y metiéndonos prisa, mientras se dirigía hacia los Huesudos, que no hacían más que repetir en mi cabeza: _Él no se irá, le vamos a matar. Así es cómo se hacen las cosas. Siempre lo han sido, y siempre lo serán._ Arthur se monta en el asiento del conductor y lo pone en marcha, soltando el embrague y lanzándonos hacia delante. Pone el motor a mil revoluciones y salimos disparados, alejándonos del aeropuerto, viendo como G pelea junto a más zombis contra los Huesudos. Nos damos la oportunidad de respirar tranquilos y Arthur sonríe dando gracias. El coche avanza por la autopista. Nos miramos y sonreímos cuando las primeras gotas de agua empiezan a caer.

La tormenta comenzó a caer con más fuerza y en diez minutos estuvimos completamente empapados. Observo a Arthur temblar ligeramente y le señalo un grupo residencial abandonado. Asiente y conduce mientras sus dientes castañean. Paramos frente a una casa y apaga el motor. Salgo y cojo la mano de Arthur para llevarlo hasta una de las casas. La puerta está cerrada pero podrida, por lo que no nos cuesta demasiado entrar. Arthur deambula por la cocina y sonríe cínicamente.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —contesta antes de mirar por las encimeras y sonreír—. ¡Mira! —me apunta y aprieta un botón. Un flash cegador me deja sin visión durante unos segundos y cuando me recupero, le veo moviendo un trozo de papel y soplando. Me la enseña y sonríe—. Es importante conservar los recuerdos —contesta simplemente tomando otras fotografías de la habitación. Me entrega la cámara y espera a que la coja—. Deberías estar siempre sacando fotos. Si no puedes hacerlo con una cámara, hazlo con la mente. Los recuerdos que "_capturas_" a propósito son más intentos y fuertes que los que se toman por accidente.

Aprieto la cámara entre mis manos y sonrío. Él posa ligeramente y tomo la foto. Cuando sale de la cámara, me tiende la mano para que se la dé, pero la escondo detrás de mi espalda. Bufa y pone los ojos en blanco, cogiendo la mía y observándole.

—¿Por qué tus ojos son así? —pregunta y le miro con cautela—. Es un azul extraño… No parecen los ojos de un cadáver, no están nublados —no le contesto. ¿Para qué? No tengo respuesta a eso tampoco—. Es espeluznante… _They're like… supernatural._ ¿Alguna vez cambian de color?

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

—Creo que… piensas en… vampiros…

Arthur alza las cejas y asiente.

—Claro, claro… Menos mal que esos no son reales todavía. Si no… _Oh, God…_ No quiero ni imaginármelo. Demasiados monstruos a los que seguirles la pista —y antes de que pudiera sentirme ofendido, me mira y sonríe—. De todos modos, me gustan tus ojos. Son bonitos… Tienen algo… Inocencia, creo…

Es el mejor cumplido que he recibido en toda mi vida de muerto. Y, aunque ahora debiera de tener una mirada de idiota total mientras le observo, Arthur me ignora y sube por las escaleras, adentrándose en la casa. La tormenta arrecia con fuerza fuera y algunos truenos hacen que la casa se ilumine durante segundos. Arthur baja por las escaleras y me muestra dos vaqueros, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mira, ¿qué te parecen? —pregunta mientras los estira—. Podemos usar esto como tienda de campaña si nos perdemos mañana —bufa y los deja a un lado de la barandilla—. _Oh, my God._ Esta gente debió de ser un banquete de lujo para unos zombis afortunados —gruño y me pongo de pie con una mueca de asco en mi cara, a lo que él me mira con sorpresa pero diversión—. ¿Qué? ¿No comes gente gorda?

—Grasa… No vivo. Desperdicio de producto. Mejor… carne pura.

—_Oh, what the hell? _¡Así que no solo eres un melómano purista con la música, sino que también un esnob de la comida! —deja escapar un profundo suspiro—. Bueno, está bien… Me voy a dormir, la cama no está demasiado podrida ni asquerosa, así que…

Asiento y me tumbo en el estrecho sofá, dispuesto a quedarme de nuevo a solas con mis pensamientos, pero no escucho los pasos de marcha de Arthur, por lo que me giro. He visto esa mirada antes, así que, simplemente me preparo para aquello que sea que va a lanzarme con su rápida lengua.

—A… ¿Tú… _tienes _que comer gente? —pregunta, aunque sé que sabe la respuesta.

Me siento y suspiro, pasándome una mano por mi pelo. Está empapado y no lo había notado hasta ahora. ¿Por qué tiene siempre que hacerme esas preguntas tan horribles? Vale, los monstruos no tenemos privacidad pero… ¡Yo no soy un monstruo!

—Sí —contesto simplemente.

—¿O morirás? —asiento de nuevo. Me estoy cansando de tanta pregunta—. Pero… —parece que no sabe como continuar—. No me comiste —su frase era vacilante, insegura, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirlo con tacto—. Me salvaste, como tres veces —no parece entenderlo—. Pero no has comido a nadie desde entonces —entonces frunzo el ceño en concentración. Él tiene toda la razón. Sin contar los mordiscos que le propiné a algún cerebro de sobra, se puede decir que me he mantenido célibe desde que le conocí. Veo que aparece una sonrisa bastante peculiar en su cara—. Estás… cambiando —parpadea y carraspea, dándose cuenta de la mirada que me estaba echando y de la que yo no podía estar más que encantado. Me había estado mirando como alguien a quién admirar, aunque hubiese durado poco—. B-buenas noches —contesta cerrando la puerta del dormitorio.

Me quedo observando el techo que tiene diversos cercos de tonalidades que van desde el amarillo más claro al naranja oscuro, por el agua de las goteras. Cierro los ojos y puedo escuchar los sonidos magnificarse. La lluvia repiqueteando en cualquiera de las superficies exteriores, el crujido de la madera podrida, el cosquilleo de los viejos y mohosos cojines a través de los agujeros de mi camiseta. Pienso acerca de cuándo fue la última vez que estuve tanto tiempo sin comer cuando escucho la puerta del dormitorio abrirse de nuevo. Me giro y veo a Arthur en la puerta. Sus brazos están cruzados sobre su pecho y se está apoyando contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué? —pregunto haciendo que se sobresalte un poco, aunque vuelve a tomar la misma expresión serena de siempre. Pero esta no dura demasiado.

—Bueno… —comienza a decir—. He estado pensando. La cama es de tamaño matrimonial así que… si quieres… No me importaría si me acompañas allí —levanto las cejas y sonrío, a lo que él se sonroja y se apresura por explicarse tras carraspear—. Mira, lo que estoy diciendo es que no me importa compartir contigo un trozo de la cama. Estas habitaciones son un poco fantasmales, _you know?_ Y, teniendo en cuenta de que no me he duchado en más de una semana… No hueles mucho peor que yo… —se encoge de hombros esperando alguna reacción por mi parte, pero solo bufa y desaparece hacia el interior de la habitación.

¿Me está pidiendo que duerma con él? Si Dios existe, sus milagros son maravillosos y él es grande. Poder compartir con Arthur el mismo espacio vital, hace que toda mi piel se erice. Espero unos minutos y, algo dubitativo, me levanto y le sigo. Él ya está metido en la cama, acurrucado en posición fetal con las mantas ajustadas a su alrededor. Me tumbo en el lado opuesto y le miro con una pequeña sonrisa. Realmente no necesito ninguna manta para mantenerme cálido, estoy siempre a temperatura ambiente. Y, a pesar de la pila de edredones que tiene enrollados en su cuerpo, continúa temblando.

—La ropa esta… —murmura y se sienta en la cama bufando—. _Fuck _—me mira—. La voy a tender para que se seque —me dice y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Cuando va a empezar a quitarse la primera prenda, gira la cabeza y me mira por encima del hombro—. No mires.

—Tranquilo… —contesto y observo cómo se da la vuelta.

Se quita la chaqueta y la camisa, quedándose desnudo de cintura para arriba. Quiero acariciar su cuerpo. Su piel es de un tono azul blanquecino por culpa del frío. Casi del mismo tono que el mío. Ahora sé cómo sería si él fuera un zombi, pero le prefiero con su piel rosada y cálida. Se levanta, desabrocha el botón de su pantalón y se lo quita, quedándose en bóxers negros. Coge toda la ropa y la cuelga en una percha del armario, intentando que así, al menos, se seque algo, para inmediatamente después, arrastrarse de nuevo bajo las sábanas y enrollarse.

—_Good nights _—dice. Pero antes de que demos por finalizado esta… conversación, se gira y me mira—. A… Eres una buena persona, ¿sabes?

Cierro los ojos y niego con la cabeza.

—Fui yo —murmuro en un tono bajo, apenas audible.

Arthur me mira fijamente, sin emitir una sola palabra. Y yo noto como me pongo más nervioso. El nudo y el desasosiego que hay en mi pecho son cada vez más grandes y estoy incómodo. Demasiado. Abro la boca y cierro los ojos, al verme incapaz de decir nada. Hasta que escucho a Arthur repetir mis palabras.

—Fuiste tú… —murmuró—. En el fondo, ya lo sabía, aunque aún guardaba la esperanza de que no fueras tú —contesta suspirando.

—Arthur… yo… lo siento —consigo decir entre susurros, intentando expresarle mi arrepentimiento, pero nada parece surtir efecto. Se ha vuelto a dar la vuelta y ahora solo puedo ver su espalda cubierta por las mantas.

Me tumbo de nuevo con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia el techo. Ambos estamos cada uno en un borde de la cama, dejando un espacio de unos dos metros entre nosotros. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que no es mi naturaleza macabra lo que le hace tan cauteloso. Aunque esté muerto, e impotente a todos los efectos, todavía parezco ser un hombre a sus ojos y teme que pueda hacerle algo. Ni que fuera el pervertido que tenía por novio… Entonces, ¿por qué estamos compartiendo la misma cama? ¿Es una prueba para mí? ¿Para él? ¿Está midiendo mi autocontrol? Sé que le acabo de confesar que fui yo pero… Me siento ofendido por ello. Aunque se me pasa enseguida cuando escucho su respiración lenta y le miro. Está dormido. Después de unas horas, se da la vuelta, acortando la brecha entre nosotros. Y tengo su rostro cerca del mío. Su respiración débil me hace cosquillas en la cara. Si despertara ahora, ¿gritaría? No voy a negar que su cercanía no encienda en mí el instinto innato de matar y comer. Pero, a pesar de eso, todo lo que quiero es estar a su lado. Y, llámame romántico, llámame idealista, o simplemente tonto o imbécil, pero todo lo que quisiera ahora es que él apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho, dejara escapar un suspiro cálido y satisfecho y durmiera. No sé realmente que me está pasando, pero el pasado que antes se me tornaba nubloso y negro, ahora no me lo parece. Sobre todo desde que conocí a Arthur. Puedo recordar a la perfección todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, lo que he hecho por separado, pero siempre tomando el punto de conocerle como referencia e inicio. Y, descubro con estupor que, lo que más me horrorizaría, sería perder el recuerdo de alguno de esos días.

En algún momento antes del amanecer, mientras permanezco acostado cerca de Arthur, el cual ha pasado un brazo alrededor de mi cintura haciendo que sonría, siento como un sueño destella en mi mente. Noto un resplandor en los ojos que me hace cerrarlos a toda costa. Cuando me recupero, me veo en un paraje hermoso. Una playa. Pero no una playa real, de esas que han sido talladas durante milenios por las grandes embarcaciones del océano; esas ya no existen, están todas bajo el agua. Ahora estamos en la orilla de una ciudad portuaria recientemente inundada. Se pueden apreciar las pequeñas costras de arena que hay sobre los adoquines del paseo. Farolas iluminadas salen de las fauces del mar en dirección al cielo. Arthur está sentado en una roca puesta en medio del paseo como decoración y mira al mar con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien —dice tirando un palo al agua— Tiempo de respuestas, ¿qué queréis hacer con vuestra vida?

—¡Oh, pero si tenemos aquí al coronel Kirkland! —exclama Francis sentándose a su lado pero Arthur simplemente le ignoró.

—Lovino, tú primero —dice girándose al castaño que observa el océano, con una mirada triste—. Y no me refiero a lo que crees que vas a terminar haciendo, sino lo que quieres hacer de verdad.

Lovino alzó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, levantándose y jugando con los pocos guijarros que se habían salvado de quedar sepultados bajo toneladas de agua. Se acaricia el cabello y mira al horizonte. Su pelo castaño brilla con los rayos, sus ojos verde oliva, aunque están opacados, tienen algo de vida y su piel está algo bronceada.

—Querría dedicarme a la moda pero, hay algo que me llama más la atención ahora —murmura y ambos chicos le miran—. Enfermería. Curar a la gente, salvar vidas, trabajar en una cura, tal vez…

—¡Puff! —se burla Francis—. ¿Enfermero? ¿Y por qué no médico? —contesta—. Esto parece un programa infantil.

—Oh, claro —contesta Lovino con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro—. ¿Siete años de universidad? —suelta una carcajada cruel—. Dudo mucho que la civilización aún vaya a durar tanto, _stupido bastardo_ —añade cruzándose de brazos.

—No está mal querer ser enfermero. A mí me parece bien —contesta Arthur con seriedad—. ¿Y tú, _frog_? ¿Serás médico? —ante la mirada horrorizada de Francis, ambos chicos ríen.

—Demasiada sangre y vísceras vistas para toda una vida, _merci_ —hace una pausa—. No, me gustaría ser escritor… O cocinero, eso sí que estaría bien.

Lovino le dedica una mueca irónica que Francis le devuelve con un beso lanzado, haciendo que Arthur ponga los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Arthur? —pregunta Lovino—. ¿Cuál es tu castillo en el aire?

—Quiero ser profesor —respira profundamente y cierra los ojos—. Y pintor, cantante, poeta, piloto…

No puedo evitar sonreír ante todo lo que dice Arthur. Y mi sonrisa no dura demasiado puesto que Francis se levanta y me mira fijamente.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunta. Me giro y, al no ver a nadie más, me señalo—. Sí, tú. ¿Estás soñando ahora mismo?

—Yo… —le miro. ¿Qué contesto? No se me ocurre nada—. Eh, no… Yo… No estoy seguro.

—No puedes soñar, cadáver —dice con una sonrisa—. Soñar es de humanos.

—_Shut up, _Francis! Puede soñar si quiere —exclama Arthur poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí—. ¿Y tú qué, A? ¿Qué querrías ser? —pregunta.

—No lo sé… Ni siquiera sé lo que soy ahora.

Arthur sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, puedes ser lo que tú quieras —mira un momento al cielo. Está completamente despejado y con unas pocas nubes blancas de aspecto algodonoso—. _A hero, maybe._

Me despierto con los rayos de sol, abriendo molesto los ojos. ¿Acabo de soñar? No puedo evitar sonreír. Pero la alegría inicial me dura bastante poco. Arthur no está a mi lado. Ha desaparecido. Me levanto con rapidez y bajo las escaleras, con la esperanza de que esté abajo. Pero no hay nadie. Le llamo, pronuncio su nombre, pero es inútil. No está, simplemente, se ha marchado. Reparo entonces en una pequeña nota, que está sobre la mesa del comedor. Parece que hay algo escrito en ella, letras que por mucho que me esfuerce no puedo unir en palabras; pero que tiene a su lado dos fotografías Polaroids. Ambas fotografías son de Arthur, tomadas por el rubio, sujetando la cámara con el brazo extendido y señalándose a sí mismo. En una de ellas, está saludando, pero en la otra, su gesto es lánguido y triste. Sus ojos están húmedos, sus labios esbozan una triste sonrisa y su mano libre reposa sobre su corazón.

_Adiós, A._ Es como si la imagen me susurrase las palabras. _Ha llegado el momento. Es hora de decirlo. ¿Puedes decirlo?_ Quiero romper algo. Continúo sosteniendo la foto en mi mano, sin dejar de mirarla. Quiero llevarla conmigo pero, tomo una decisión. No estoy dispuesto a que Arthur sea solo un recuerdo. Quiero estar con él. Salgo de la casa dejando las fotografías y la nota sobre la mesa. No lo digo. Jamás diré adiós.

Comienzo a caminar de regreso al aeropuerto sin saber muy bien qué es lo que allí me espera. ¿Una muerte completa y definitiva? Muy posible, los Huesudos deben de estar muy enfadados tras la conmoción que provoqué. Por mí, como si me usan de reserva de comida. Pero, estoy solo otra vez. Tengo que despedirme de los sueños. Que tonto soy. Uno no puede ser lo que quiere. Lo único que seré será un lento, pálido y encorvado zombi de mirada muerta. ¿Qué creía que iba a pasar? ¿Qué realmente iba a querer quedarse conmigo? Es inútil. Esto me pasa por querer más. Por no conformarme con lo que tenía. Las cosas no cambian, tengo que aceptarlo. Es más fácil no sentir, entonces no tendría que sentirme así. Camino rápido y fuerte, como si estuviera marchando militarmente. Bajo de la autopista y subo por una pequeña carretera comarcal, chocando a través de la maleza e introduciéndome en un bosque de cedros.

Decido sentarme, el pecho me duele mucho y acabo por cerrar los ojos, deseando que todo este dolor se disipe. Otro rayo parpadea y me veo en un parque, con el sol sobre mi cabeza. Pero estoy con Arthur ahora, ambos estamos sentados en un banco observando el agua caer de la fuente. Y, me doy cuenta de que esto es un sueño. Un sueño de verdad y no una repetición de la absurda vida de Francis Bonnefoy.

—Así que ahora sueñas —dice Arthur casualmente y sonrío nerviosamente.

—Supongo que sí.

—Supongo que no tenías nada que soñar hasta que tuviste problemas con chicos —murmura. No sonríe y sus ojos están fríos, completamente opacos. Suelta una carcajada—. Eres como un niño de primaria tratando de llevar un diario.

—Estoy cambiando —le digo nervioso. Puede que tenga razón en eso de ser un niño.

—No me importa —responde él negando con la cabeza—. Ahora estoy en casa. Estoy de vuelta en el mundo real, donde _tú_ no existes. El campamento de verano se ha acabado, A. Ya no estoy —dice mirándome a los ojos duramente—. Fue divertido, pero se acabó. Así es como funcionan las cosas en este mundo.

—No estoy listo para decirte adiós —contesto sacudiendo la cabeza y evitando la mirada.

—¿Qué pensabas que iba a suceder?

—No lo sé —murmuro—. Estaba esperando algo. Un milagro, tal vez.

Arthur suelta una risa y le miro. No es el Arthur que yo conozco. Es una imagen distorsionada y horrenda de él, alejada totalmente de la realidad.

—Los milagros no existen. Hay causa y efecto, sueños y realidad —hace una pausa—, vivos y muertos —dice recalcando esa diferencia—. Tu esperanza es absurda y tu romanticismo vergonzoso —sonríe retorcidamente y veo unos colmillos irregulares y amarillos—. Es hora de que crezcas, A. Arthur ha vuelto al lugar al que pertenece y tú volverás a tu lugar, esa es la forma en que son las cosas. Siempre lo han sido y siempre lo serán —contesta antes de besarme, mordiendo mis labios y desgarrándolos como trozos de carne blanda, llenándome de sangre la boca, ahogándome en ella. En sangre caliente.

Abro los ojos y me pongo en pie. Se ha hecho de noche y no sé cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo. El sueño que he tenido ha sido horroroso. Arthur no es tan frío, no es tan cruel. Salgo de los árboles y subo al paso con desnivel. Allí, desde lo alto, puedo ver la carretera vacía y el oscuro horizonte que se encuentra más allá de ella. Me muerdo los labios. Me niego a caer en la provocación de los Huesudos, cuyas últimas palabras han estado resonando en mi cabeza. _Te equivocas. Todos ustedes, monstruos de mierda están equivocados. Acerca de todo. Yo no soy uno de vosotros. Soy un héroe y voy a demostrarlo._

Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbro una silueta al otro lado del paso. La forma oscura se mueve hacia mí con pasos firmes y pesados y me encorvo preparándome para una pelea. Un muerto que lleva vagando mucho tiempo solo, pierde totalmente el sentido y se comería cualquier cosa, porque no pueden imaginar otra forma de actuar. Atacarían a los de su propia especie con tal de sobrevivir. La sombra imponente se tambalea más cerca. Estoy preparado. Que venga con todo. La luz de un relámpago le ilumina la cara y dejo caer los brazos a un costado.

—¿G?

Casi no lo reconocí al principio. Tiene el rostro completamente magullado, lleno de heridas abiertas que ya no sangran.

—Hola —gruñe. La lluvia se acumula en su rostro, estancándose en las heridas—. Salgamos… de… lluvia.

Pasamos junto a los árboles goteantes y nos colocamos debajo de la autopista, sentándonos en el suelo rodeados de latas de cerveza oxidadas y jeringuillas. Le miro fijamente.

—¿Qué… hace… aquí… fu…fuera? —le pregunto y quiero golpearme la cabeza. Menos de un día en silencio y ya estoy oxidado.

—Adi…vina —dice G señalando sus heridas—. Huesudos. Me echaron.

—Lo siento.

G gruñe y sonríe.

—Qué… les… jodan —dice pateando una lata de cerveza—. Pero… adivina —le miro con curiosidad y me señala a un grupo de figuras que se acercan tambaleantes hacia nosotros—. Algunos… vinieron conmigo.

—¿Vinieron… contigo? —pregunto— ¿Por qué?

—Las cosas… locura… en casa. Rutinas… sacudidas —me golpea—. Tú… Tú y… él. Algo… en el aire… Movimiento —se queda callado durante unos segundos y me mira—. ¿Dónde está… chico?

—Su nombre es Arthur —esta frase sale de mi boca con fluidez y me siento cada vez mejor.

—Ar… thur… —repite G con un poco de esfuerzo—. Está bien. ¿Dónde está… él?

—Se fue. Fue a su casa.

—¿Tú… bien? —me pregunta dejando caer una mano sobre mi hombro. Cierro los ojos. Mi respiración es lenta. Niego con la cabeza y abro los ojos, mirando hacia la autopista, hacia la ciudad y sonrío. Un sentimiento, después un pensamiento y luego una decisión me recorren todo el cuerpo.

—Voy tras él —miro a G, que me mira sin entender—. A salvarlo… de todo —antes de levantarme, le miro

—Tuve… sueño… anoche. Sueño _verdadero. Recuerdos._ Recordé... cuando joven. Verano. _Wurst…_ Un niño… pequeño… rubio… hermano. ¿Qué… es lo que se siente? —le miro sin llegar a comprender—. Has… sentido. ¿Sabes… qué es?

—¿De qué… hablas?

—Mi sueño —dice con el rostro lleno de asombro—. Esas cosas… ¿el amor?

Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal pero no sé qué contestarle. Tampoco sé qué está pasando. G está recuperando recuerdos y soñando, haciendo preguntas que resultan sorprendentes. Junto a nosotros hay nueve muertos, todos esperando pacientemente a que lleguemos a una resolución.

—Yo… voy contigo… —comienza G—, a salvarle —se gira y les pregunta a los muertos si nos acompañan. Una sonata de gemidos y gruñidos resuenan en nuestros podridos oídos dándonos a entender que era una afirmación—. Salvar… ¿Ar… thur? —pregunta cerrando los ojos y concentrándose. Asiento con la cabeza y me levanto. No puedo sentirme más feliz en ese momento. No sé que estoy haciendo o cómo lo estoy haciendo, pero sé que voy a volver a ver a Arthur, que no le tendré que decir adiós. Espero que aparezca un milagro. Aunque no creo mucho en ellos. Es el momento de entrar en acción. Partimos hacia el norte y un trueno resuena en las montañas, lejanas y a nuestras espaldas. Aquí estamos, y no pensamos marcharnos a ninguna parte.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando, pero no parece que haya sido más de un día. Hemos llegado a la ciudad y el olor a vivos se hace cada vez más fuerte a medida que llegamos al Estadio, el cual sirve de entrada al refugio de Arthur y sus compañeros. Recuerdo una de las muchas memorias que recibí de Francis. En ella, ambos salían por una especie de puerta trasera, oculta tras un callejón maloliente, la cual no tenía ninguna vigilancia. Ese sería mi plan. Entrar por ahí y buscar a Arthur, aprovechando que era de noche y no habría tanta gente despierta. Me despido de mis compañeros, la comitiva de muertos cambiantes que he llevado a mis espaladas acompañándome. G se acerca y sonríe como siempre.

—No… mueras —dice a lo que asiento levemente. No pensaba morir, no podía morir. Tenía que encontrar a Arthur y contarle todo lo que me había estado pasando, a mí y al resto de mis compañeros—. Te espero… aquí.


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Hola!  
¡AHGSFAHDASDAHDS!  
¡No os podéis imaginar lo contenta que estoy!

Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, por no decir mi favorito. Aunque este y el siguiente son los mejores, donde está toda la acción y hay más sentimientos y... No digo más cosas que me emociono y hago spoilers x'D ¡DIOS! No os podéis imaginar lo feliz que me hace ver tantos comentarios y seguidores en favoritos o en follows... ¡SOIS UN COMPLETO AMOR! ¡AAAAH! ¡QUIERO GRITAR! *insertar grito fangirl aquí* De verdad, mil gracias: (Fran-Shi, MyobiXHitachiin, Mapple Syrup, Mariasa, Darklolita666, Nakuh y Yuukii Kirkland) ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo! ^^

**Disclaimer:** ni "Warm bodies", ni "Frank Sinatra", ni "Roy Orbison", ni "The Beatles", ni "Elvis Presley", ni "Capitán América", ni "Hetalia" y sus personajes ( y mucho menos los objetos o "cosas" que pueda mencionar aquí y que estén registradas me pertenecen y esto solo lo hago por amor al arte (?) y porque estoy enferma y no puedo desengancharme de esos dos)

**Disclaimer 2:** A continuación, dentro del capítulo, veréis una pequeña mención de los hermanos de Arthur y, como no son míos, tengo que dar su correspondiente crédito. Owen (Gales) es de Beek, Liam (Irlanda del Norte) es de Shadz, Scott (Escocia) pertenece a los artistas de Pixiv, Niamh (República de Irlanda -mujer) es de HurrHurr y Peter y Arthur pertenecen a Himaruya. Por cierto, os recomiendo que os paséis por los tumblrs de estas personas y veáis su arte. Y por el de "Ask the UK Bros" ¡Es genial! Aquí os dejo una foto de todos los niños (aunque es de cuando son pequeños) (Quitar los asteriscos)

25*.*media*.*tumblr*.*com*/*tumblr*_*m7fc003SRF1rw d69so2*_*500*.*png

**P.D: **El siguiente capítulo (¡Y último!) lo subiré el domingo. Hay, que veo que me voy a poner sentimental en el siguiente... AHGSFADSHAGDS x'D Nos leemos ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Camino por las calles cercanas y me introduzco en el callejón. Si el aeropuerto olía mal por la cantidad de cuerpos en descomposición que había, aquella calle debía de ser la culminación de todos los malos olores. Vapor cálido y blanco salía de las alcantarillas, nublando la vista. Los cubos de basura estaban a reventar y las ratas danzaban a sus anchas por los baldosines de roca del suelo. Paso cerca de la escalera metálica de emergencia de una de los bloques de edificios y llego hasta el final. No es más que una tapia de madera, alta y gruesa. Puedo romperla, pero no quiero llamar la atención, no demasiado. Respiro hondo y la observo. La puerta tiene que estar por alguna parte. Alzo mis manos y comienzo a tantear las maderas en busca de cualquier cosa; una abertura, una manivela, una muesca, cualquier cosa estaría bien. Me paso la lengua por los labios agrietados y sonrío al encontrarlo. Uno de los tablones está suelto y consigo desplazarlo, abriendo una pequeña apertura en la valla por la que me cuelo y la que después consigo tapiar para evitar alguna otra incursión de seres indeseados. Camino por las calles de detrás de la valla con rapidez e intentando aparentar normalidad. Sin embargo, me detengo antes de llegar a una especie de cobertizo que obstruye totalmente la continuación.

Bajo la mirada y me observo detenidamente. No puedo presentarme así delante de tantos vivos. Se darán cuenta de que soy un zombi. Y no creo que entiendan que lo único que quiero hacer es salvar a Arthur. Me abrocho la chaqueta y me paso la mano por el pelo, tal y como he visto hacer a Arthur varias veces cuando estaba conmigo. Me coloco la montura de las gafas y respiro, intentando tranquilizarme. ¡Aunque es muy difícil! Mi corazón no late pero siento como si estuviera bombeando a mil por hora, como si en cualquier momento fuera a escapárseme del pecho. Doy un paso al frente y empujo la puerta del cobertizo, la cual está abierta. Lo cruzo y bufo. ¿Ahora como salgo de ahí? ¡No hay ninguna otra puerta…! Espera, que sí que la hay. Aunque no es una puerta realmente. Aparto unos cuantos botes de pintura y sonrío nuevamente. Ahí hay un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que pueda colarme sin problemas.

Al momento en que salgo del pequeño cobertizo, mi pecho se llena y colapsa de golpe por el olor humano. Me paso las manos por la cara, descolocando la montura y cerrando los ojos. Este olor es demasiado dulce y penetrante. Me duele. Siento como si me estuviera ahogando en un frasco de perfume sofocante. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de todo ese olor, puedo percibir a Arthur. Su olor característico es como una pequeña vocecilla que grita ayuda entre toda esa marea. Sonrío y la sigo, me guío por el olfato. Voy hacia allí, Arthur. Solo espera. Las calles son del ancho de una acera, muy estrechas, y ninguna está enumerada por nombres de estados, presidentes o algún nombre significativo. No. Allí solo hay gráficos simples; manzana, pelota, gato, perro… Una pequeña guía alfabética para niños que contrasta con los residuos de la vida cotidiana de los vivos; latas de refresco, colillas, envoltorios, condones usados y cartuchos de balas. Me reprendo por estar mirando la ciudad como si fuera un turista, se supone que tengo que pasar desapercibido. Muevo la cabeza, negando en el proceso, intentando tranquilizarme y aclarar mis ideas. Solo tengo una misión; encontrar a Arthur y contarle los cambios que he estado… sufriendo. Sé que él me creerá. Lo sé.

A medida que camino, la intensidad del olor de Arthur se duplica a cada edificio que paso. Algunas pequeñas y tímidas estrellas iluminan el firmamento. Un balido me hace bajar la vista y comienzo a alejarme con algo de prisa, mientras no dejo de murmurarle que se marche. Y, me sale con una naturalidad que me da miedo. Giro en una esquina y me detengo bajo un solitario edificio de piedra cuya fachada es bastante recargada. Parece una universidad. Hay un balcón en uno de los laterales de aspecto romántico del que sale una luz naranja y unas voces. Me escondo detrás de una pila de cajas en el patio trasero de césped artificial y me dispongo a escuchar. Oigo a Arthur. Arthur y otro chico, hablando de algo en un tono nervioso y sincopado, como el jazz, encontrándome bailando mentalmente al ritmo de su conversación. No me doy cuenta en qué momento se apaga la conversación, pero Arthur sale al balcón, apoyándose en la barandilla con los codos y vistiendo tan solo una camiseta negra y nos pantalones largos a juego. No puedo evitar sonreír y mirarle como un bobo. El sentimiento de reunirme con él es demasiado fuerte, aunque solo haya pasado un día. Escucho como bufa y mira hacia la luna.

—Aquí estoy de nuevo —murmura hacia el aire—. Scott me ha dado una palmada en la espalda en cuanto entré en casa, como si fuera un maldito entrenador de fútbol. Ni si quiera Owen, Liam, Niamh o Peter me han saludado como esperaba –dado que no estaban-, tan solo la fría frase de "Me alegro que estés bien", para salir a alguna estúpida reunión —se muerde el labio y me veo haciendo lo mismo que él, solo que sin poder quitar los ojos de su rosada boca, deseando ser yo quién se los mordiera—. Nunca ha sido especialmente cariñoso pero… Podría haber mostrado un poco de alegría. Se supone que cuando desaparecí tendría que haberme dado por muerto. Y vale, sí, envió a los grupos de búsqueda pero… Bah. Seguro que no lloró, no puedo imaginármelo llorando —mira fijamente al suelo como si allí fuera a encontrar todas las respuestas—. ¿Qué demonios pasa con la gente? ¿Les falta alguna pieza en la cabeza? O, a lo mejor es a mí a quién le falta —gruñe y se pasa una mano por el pelo, mirando nuevamente a la luna—. ¡Y encima, extraño a ese estúpido de A! —suelta una carcajada y yo contengo la respiración cuando escucho sus palabras, omitiendo el estúpido. Aunque sé que cuando dice algún insulto, lo dice desde el cariño, o eso quiero creer—. _Oh, God!_ ¡Tengo que estar volviéndome loco! ¡Esto no es más que una locura! ¿Pero es realmente _una_ locura? Solo por el hecho de que él es… _Well_, lo que sea… ¿No es acaso "_zombi_" solo un nombre tonto que se nos ocurrió para describir un estado que no entendemos? ¿Qué hay en un nombre? Si fuéramos… Si hubiera algún tipo de… —abre los ojos y se golpea la frente—. Debo dejar de leer a _Shakespeare_. ¡¿Pues no estoy retocando el monólogo de Julieta?! Parezco un imbécil que…

—Arthur —murmuro saliendo de las sombras y provocando que calle abruptamente. Noto como todo su cuerpo se tensa—. Arthur… —vuelvo a susurrar. Arthur suelta una carcajada y se gira lentamente para mirarme a la cara, como si no se creyera lo que sus ojos veían—. Hola.

Sonríe brevemente y siento como mi cuerpo entero se derrite, aunque su sonrisa no haya durado demasiado.

—_Bloody hell… _A… ¿eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —sisea intentando mantener la voz baja.

Me encojo de hombros y sonrío.

—Vine… a verte.

—A… Yo tenía que volver a casa, ¿te acuerdas? —me pregunta suavemente—. Se suponía que ibas a decirme adiós.

Niego con la cabeza: —No sé por qué… dijiste adiós. Me gusta más… hola.

—¡Agh! —bufa molesto llevándose las manos al pelo—. ¿No lo entiendes A? ¡Es peligroso! —murmura sin poder evitar subir el tono de voz—. Podrían matarte, ¿lo entiendes?

—¡Arthur! ¡Cállate! —se queja una voz masculina desde el interior de la casa—. ¡Estoy intentando dormir!

—_Sorry_, Lovino —grita de vuelta Arthur, entonces me mira fijamente—. Esto es una locura. Vas a morir, da igual lo cambiado que estés. Las personas a cargo no les va a importar una mierda, no escuchan, solo disparan y… ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —me pregunta pero no le contesto. Me he enganchado a la tubería del desagüe y estoy trepando, aunque no lo estoy llevando tan bien como esperaba. Todavía queda muy lejos de mis capacidades, de momento—. ¡¿Estás escuchándome?! —la voz de Arthur suena molesta, pero tiene un pequeño deje divertido. Me dejo caer de espaldas, no llevo ni un metro escalado, y escucho como Arthur se ríe, aunque intenta evitarlo.

—¡¿Estás hablando con alguien, pirado?! —vuelve a gritar Lovino—. ¿Has perdido totalmente a cabeza?

—¡No! —grita Arthur molesto dándose la vuelta. Escucho como una puerta se abre y la voz del chico que ha estado gritando antes, se hace más fuerte.

—En serio, ¿qué está…? —Lovino aparece a mi vista y abre la boca en cuanto me ve. Por las visiones, su aspecto no es mucho distinto, sin embargo, parece algo más joven que Arthur. Va vestido con un chándal gris, con la chaqueta desabrochada y dejando al descubierto una camiseta de tirantes blanca, sobre el que descansa un colgante con forma de… ¿Eso es un tomate? Alza una ceja y comienza a mover las manos y los labios, como si intentara articular alguna palabra, aunque todo lo que salen son mutismos. Respira intentando recuperarse y mira a Arthur—. _Oh, mio Dio! _—exclama—. Es el "_zombi_"

Arthur suspira.

—Lovino, éste es A. A… Lovino.

Muevo una mano en señal de cordialidad, a modo de saludo y Lovino solo atina a alzar ambas cejas y sonreír nerviosamente, murmurando un rápido "_¿Qué tal?_" Ambos desaparecen del balcón y, al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta delantera de la casa se abre, descubriendo el rostro de Arthur.

—Hola, Arthur —digo sin tener en cuenta nuestra conversación anterior. Arthur me mira fijamente. Tiene los labios ligeramente abiertos y parece que por un momento no sabe que decir. Está muy guapo de esa forma—. Lo siento.

—Lo sé —murmura con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos están un poco vidriosos, como si se estuviera preparando para llorar, aunque él jamás haría eso frente a mí—. Yo también lo siento, A —contesta. Él vacila, da un paso al frente y me abraza—. Te extrañé —susurra en un tono bastante bajo.

—Yo… ya oí eso.

Él se separa un poco para mirarme, y veo como en sus ojos brilla algo que no sé muy bien como describir.

—Oye, A —dice pero permanece callado y vuelve a abrazarme. Puedo sentir su nariz en la curvatura de mi cuello, su cuerpo pegado al mío y sus brazos rodeándome, descansando en mi cintura—. ¿Si te beso, me… convertiré? —susurra de nuevo, tan bajito que me cuesta escucharlo si no llego a hacer un gran esfuerzo.

Mis pensamientos saltan como una piedra del camino durante un seísmo. Hasta dónde yo sé, solo un mordisco dado a conciencia, una gran transferencia de sangre, tiene el poder de hacer que los vivos se conviertan y se unan a nosotros los muertos. Una luz parpadea al final de la calle y veo como Arthur se tensa y cierra los ojos con fuerza. El sonido de dos guardias, acompañados por perros de caza, dando órdenes, rompe el silencio nocturno.

—Mierda, la patrulla —susurra y me engancha de la chaqueta, tirando de mí hacia el interior de la casa—. Debemos tener la luz apagada. El toque de queda pasó hace un tiempo —contesta cerrando la puerta y subiendo las escaleras acto seguido. Le sigo por los escalones a través de esa gran casa sintiendo como una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderan de mi interior. Alivio y decepción… Peligrosa combinación. Las luces están apagadas y solo una pequeña lámpara que Arthur lleva entre sus manos es la que nos da la única fuente de claridad. Gira la cabeza y me mira, aunque solo sea de refilón, mientras me conduce por los pasillos del segundo piso—. Mis hermanos no están. Han tenido que salir por un asunto urgente, por lo que estarán fuera unos dos días aproximadamente —dice—. Puedes quedarte aquí sin ningún problema, y sin el miedo a que te descubran. Aunque después… No sé qué vamos a hacer —contesta negando con la cabeza tras pararse frente a una puerta.

De pronto, y sin saber muy bien cómo, me encuentro sentado encima de la cama, con un Lovino, con la nariz arrugada, muy cerca de mi rostro.

—Así que… A —dice Lovino, inclinándose hacia mí—. Eres un zombi… ¿Qué se siente?

—¡Lovino! —exclama Arthur, reprendiéndole, a lo que el castaño solo contestó con un gesto soez hecho con la mano.

—¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo te convertiste? —me encojo de hombros y miro a Arthur, que se hace el desentendido—. No veo ningún mordisco ni alguna herida de bala… Debió de ser por causas naturales —murmura—. ¿No había nadie para quitarte el cerebro? —pregunta alzando una ceja, vuelvo a encogerme de hombros. ¿Por qué tiene que hacerme tantas preguntas? —. ¿Cuántos años tienes? No puedes tener más de veinticinco… ¿Cómo es que no estás todo podrido? ¡Eres un cadáver! ¡Deberías oler y apenas lo siento! —exclama y alza una ceja, mirándome con una sonrisa un tanto extraña y retorcida—. Oye… A… Dime una cosa. ¿Las funciones de tu cuerpo todavía funcionan? Quiero decir, ¿aún puedes…? —alza varias veces las cejas y se gana un capón de parte de Arthur—. ¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Por qué le preguntas eso?! —pregunta molesto—. ¡No ha venido a que le interrogues!

Lovino alza los brazos en señal de rendición.

—¡Bueno, vale! _Maldizione_… —contesta—. Ya veo qué prefieres comprobarlo por ti mis… Vale. Ya me callo —me vuelve a mirar fijamente—. Yo te conozco de algún lado —murmura a lo que Arthur simplemente le ignora y se sienta a mi lado.

—¿A qué has venido, A?

—Yo… quiero mostrarles… a todos… qué… podemos… cambiar.

—A… —niega con la cabeza—. Nadie se va a tragar eso—. Arthur traga saliva mientras intenta mirarle fijamente a los ojos—. Ni siquiera podrías acercarte lo más mínimo sin que te volaran la tapa de los sesos —miro a Lovino que se ha levantado y me mira desde cierta distancia, aún sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Parece que está pensando, pero siento un escalofrío por la forma en que me mira. Decido ignorarle y vuelvo toda mi atención a Arthur, que suspira molesto. ¿Qué he hecho mal esta vez?—. Espera un momento, ¿has dicho podemos?

Asiento lentamente con una sonrisa. Me sale natural y Arthur parece sorprendido ante mi gesticulación facial, puesto que me roza con suavidad la mejilla.

—Muchos… estamos… cambiando —contesto—. S…soñamos.

—Eso es muy importante —susurra Arthur sin apartar los ojos de mí. Me siento importante y me da igual que Lovino me esté observando como si fuera un sujeto dentro de un laboratorio experimental.

—Debemos… darnos prisa.

—¿Por qué…?

—Los huesudos… me persiguen… Nos persiguen —contesto—. A Arthur también.

Él se levanta y mira a Lovino con determinación.

—Tenemos que contárselo.

—¡No! ¡Es una idea horrorosa! ¿Acaso eres tonto? —pregunta Lovino molesto cruzándose de brazos—. Arthur, hemos tenido esta conversación cuando llegaste. Tú hermano ya no es un hombre razonable, no desde que murieron tus padres. ¡Acéptalo! A tu hermano Scott le encanta dispararles en la cabeza, ver como se quedan inmóviles. Y tú hermana Niamh no es diferente. Los únicos que se salvan son Owen, Liam y Peter, y aún así, Liam está empezando a seguir los pasos de Scott —hace una pequeña pausa—. Vale, los únicos que se salvan son Owen y Peter, pero porque el primero se comporta como una madre para todos vosotros y el segundo es demasiado pequeño como para hacer algo.

—¡¿Y qué otra salida nos queda, Lovino?! —pregunta fuera de sí Arthur, queriendo golpearle—. Aunque tendríamos que cruzar la ciudad—murmura cerrando los ojos. No puedo dejar de mirar de un lado a otro su conversación. Parece un partido de tenis, con la razón yendo de un lado a otro como una pelota. Un silencio incómodo nos envuelve y Arthur se gira para mirarme. No puedo evitar perderme en esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan.

—Bueno, creo que podría pasar.

Arthur se vuelve y le mira alzando una ceja. En ese momento, Lovino también adquiere mi total atención.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Digo, que podría pasar por las calles… como una persona normal —Arthur le miró asombrado—. Tengo un poco de maquillaje que mi hermana guarda para una ocasión especial que evidentemente no va a llegar y…

—Espera… ¿Felicia no está saliendo con Ludwig? —pregunta Arthur mientras yo me quedo callado sin entender ni una sola palabra.

Lovino bufa y mueve la mano en el aire, restándole importancia al asunto.

—A ese bastardo amante de las patatas le gusta mi hermana con o sin maquillaje… Creo que es lo único bueno que tiene. Pero ni se te ocurra decirle que te lo he dicho o lo negaré completamente —advierte frunciendo el ceño—. Imagínate que lo estamos maquillando para un disfraz… Un poco de base de maquillaje, quizá un poco de colorete… —mira a Arthur tras dedicarme una sonrisa nerviosa—. Mejor mucho colorete.

Sonrío y niego con la cabeza, alzando las manos e intentando protegerme. Arthur y Lovino me miran, sonríen peligrosamente y se ríen.

—Oh, sí… Sí piensas —contesta Arthur.

¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado que mi vida fuera, en este momento, como una película, porque así podría cortarlo y hacer un montaje. Una secuencia rápida de imágenes acopladas a alguna canción pop fácil de soportar… Algo que hiciera que aquella tortura a la que ellos me sometieron fuera más deprisa. Me probaron por encima algo de ropa que les pertenecía, aunque siendo ellos más bajitos y menos corpulentos que yo, rasgaba las camisetas y rompía botones… Como si fuera un culturista, esos que tienen el cuerpo lleno de músculos que dan grima cuando se embadurnan de aceite. No puedo evitar sonreír y sentirme más relajado cuando se dan por vencidos. Pero no canto victoria. Me obligan a meterme en el baño y bajo la ducha, mientras que lavan mis viejas ropas.

Y tengo que decir que la experiencia no es mala. Hacía tanto tiempo que la había olvidado, que la saboreo con ganas; como el primer sorbo que le das a una copa de vino… El primer beso. Relajo los hombros y siento como el agua caliente y humeante baja por mi cuerpo, arrastrando la suciedad de meses o años, haciendo desaparecer la sangre –alguna mía y otra mucha de otros- y haciendo que mi piel verdadera resurgiera al exterior. Me observo brevemente. Estoy marcado por los cortes, rasguños y heridas de bala raspadas, pero completamente limpio. Sonrío. Esta es la primera vez que veo mi cuerpo, por lo menos, después de muerto.

Arthur llega a los minutos, o tal vez fueron horas… No lo sé. Estaba muy a gusto bajo el chorro de agua. Y me informa de que ya tiene mi ropa preparada. Han cosido los agujeros más notables y sonrío dando las gracias. La mano de Arthur se roza con la mía y él la aparta sonrojado exigiéndome que me dé prisa, mientras se da la vuelta y se aleja de nuevo hacia el cuarto. Me visto disfrutando del sentimiento de limpieza que me resulta desconocido y con el que empiezo a sentirme a gusto. La camiseta ya no se me pega y los pantalones no me irritan. Cuando salgo, Lovino me está esperando con un cepillo de dientes y pasta dentífrica.

—Lávate la boca… Al menos, intentaremos ocultar un poco ese olor a cadáver que sueltas cada vez que abres la boca, que debo decir que no es muy a menudo y…

—¡Lovino, basta! ¡Eres un borde! —le grita Arthur desde la habitación. Lovino bufa molesto.

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ¡El señor carismático! —chasquea la lengua y me obliga a meterme de nuevo dentro del cuarto de baño.

¿En qué momento me dejé tocar por Lovino? Me sentó sobre una silla y comenzó a lavar mis dientes con ímpetu. Me obligó a escupir varias veces y a enjuagarme con un líquido rosáceo que llegaba a la tonalidad del morado fosforescente y a sonreír al espejo. Mi sonrisa no estaba precisamente blanca, pero podía pasar por la de un adicto al café. Me puso una toalla por encima del torso, cubriéndome los hombros y la ropa. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que iba a hacer hasta que le vi sacar unas tijeras del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sonreír macabramente. ¡Me iba a convertir en daditos de zombi! ¡Lo estaba viendo! Quería gritar para que Arthur viniera a ayudarme pero no… Soy un héroe y los héroes aguantan carros y carretas. Me corta el cabello e intenta recortar el mechón rebelde y contra la fuerza de la gravedad que tengo al inicio de mi frente, pero se lo impido.

—Vale, vale… Pero creo que te verías mejor sin él. Solo digo eso —murmura enfadado. Se aparta un poco, tras quitarme la toalla y evitando que los pequeños restos de cabellos cortados cayeran sobre mí y me observa—. Soy un artista… Ahora será mejor que pases por pintura, que la chapa está terminada.

Ambos entramos de nuevo en el dormitorio donde Arthur nos espera con un montón de productos sobre la mesa. Me siento aliviado y, por qué no decirlo, algo satisfecho de mí mismo cuando Arthur observa mi aspecto. Asiente con la cabeza y me señala una silla de ruedas para que me siente en ella. Habría esperado alguna frase del tipo "A, estás muy guapo", pero seamos sinceros. Esas palabras no las voy a escuchar jamás salir de la boca de Arthur. Antes de conseguir sentarme, escucho un zumbido y me giro, observando a Lovino rociarme con un espray de algo que huele muy fuerte. No puedo decir a ciencia cierta lo que es, aunque en el bote distingo algunas letras, que no paran de moverse.

—¡Ugh, Lovino! —se queja Arthur—. ¡Odio esa cosa! Y ni siquiera apesta.

—Él apesta un poco —se defiende el castaño.

—Sí. _Ahora_ sí que apesta —murmura—. No sé por qué les gusta tanto este olor a mis hermanos.

Lovino alza una ceja y se sienta cerca de un reproductor de música.

—Es el olor de los machos —contesta sobreactuando sus palabras, diciéndolas con acritud—. Mira, Arthur, mejor que huela como una planta química que a un cadáver. Además, así mantendrá a los perros lejos de él —me mira y sonríe—. Eres un bocadito muy apetecible para esos chuchos.

Discuten sobre si ponerme o no gafas, y deciden lo segundo. Arthur me advierte que no mire a nadie, y Lovino suelta que es imposible que me ponga a hacer un concurso de miradas. Y su tono es malicioso. ¿Cómo puede ser Arthur amigo de alguien así? Debe de tener algo bueno, eso seguro. El paso final de su plan de remodelación es el maquillaje. Arthur empuja la silla sobre la que me he sentado hasta una mesa con un espejo enorme frente a ella. Me siento ahora mismo como una estrella de Hollywood preparándome para el primer plano de una secuencia de acción muy importante. Una música empieza a sonar por toda la habitación, aunque yo no la reconozco. Es el chasquido de lo que parece un tambor, o una batería… acompañada de algo metálico, que suena varias veces. Golpes secos antes de que comience a sonar la voz del cantante, masculina, grave y sensual.

_Pretty woman, walking down the street… Pretty woman…_

—Lovino, ¿podrías quitar _esa_ canción? —dice siseando—. No es el mejor momento.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta molesto—. Tiene gracia.

Arthur niega con la cabeza.

—No. No la tiene —contesta antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Me echa crema, que no sé para qué sirve realmente, si mi piel está completamente muerta, para después continuar con una base de maquillaje. Me pinta con un lápiz clarito bajo los ojos y lo extiende con los dedos. Me gusta el tacto de los dedos de Arthur. Me echa polvos, me pone colorete, dándole color a mi piel marcada por los blancos y negros. Y, cuando terminan, me miro al espejo con asombro. Estoy… vivo. O eso parece. Y sonrío. Mis dientes no son todo lo blancos que deberían pero pasan por una sonrisa normal, inclusive atractiva. Me gusta el resultado. Ahora mismo soy un joven guapo, exitoso y en la flor de la juventud, un héroe en toda regla. Me río en voz alta y mi voz sale con naturalidad, inclusive algo aguda y estridente, pero que parece sorprender tanto a Arthur como a Lovino. Risas. Otra primicia para mí.

—_Oh mio… _—comienza a decir Lovino una vez que se levanta y me mira, alejándose para tener una mejor visión.

—Eh… —Arthur inclina la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer—. Te ves…

—¡Estás buenísimo! —espeta Lovino antes de aclararse la garganta—. No tanto como yo, pero podrías pasar por alguien atractivo.

Arthur bufa y se acerca para cubrirme la hendidura que me había hecho con el cuchillo durante su estadía en el aeropuerto. Sonríe murmurando un rápido "_Sorry_" y después se aleja, dando un paso hacia atrás y estudiándome como un pintor perfeccionista, complacido pero cauteloso… Como si todavía no se lo terminara de creer.

—¿Con…vincente? —pregunto.

—_Yes_ —susurra Arthur sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Me gusta la sensación de ser observado por él. Lovino, por el contrario, no deja de mirarme fijamente tras haber soltado aquella frase. Abre la boca y los ojos y sale de la habitación, desaparece literalmente, dejándonos solos.

Le ofrezco a Arthur mi mejor intento de sonrisa ganadora, la misma que he visto a los héroes de cómics o a los galanes de las películas poner, estirando los anchos labios.

—_Oh, bloody hell_ —exclama—. No hagas eso. Definitivamente no—suspira y se acerca hasta mí—. Solo sé natural —dice—. Imagina que estás en casa en el aeropuerto, rodeado de tus amigos. Ese al que quería cortar como un embutido —suelta—, y al que tendría que haber hecho picadillo —murmura.

Pienso en el pasado, pero solo me vienen imágenes en las que estoy junto a Arthur. La primera vez que dijo mi nombre, bueno, la letra por la que empezaba mi nombre, la sensación caliente que se deslizó por mi cara por primera vez mientras compartíamos una cerveza…

—Ahí está —me alaba—. Eso está mucho mejor.

Lovino vuelve a la habitación y me mira con los ojos abiertos. Su respiración es agitada y tiene la boca entreabierta intentando recuperar el aliento. Entre sus manos lleva un álbum de fotos. Arthur le mira y señala el álbum.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta.

—Sabía que me sonabas de algo —dice Lovino—. ¡Y tenía razón! —grita y coge a Arthur de la manga de su chaqueta y le muestra una fotografía. Arthur emite un pequeño sonido de sorpresa y me mira, intercalando rápidos movimientos entre mi rostro y la fotografía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto levantándome e intentando acercarme a ellos. En cuanto llego a su lado, observo la fotografía y veo a alguien muy parecido a mí, pero con brillo en los ojos y un color bastante saludable, tal y como estoy ahora mismo gracias al maquillaje. Además, parezco feliz y estoy junto a otro chico muy parecido a mí. ¿Quién sería?

—¡Eres Alfred F. Jones! —le miro alzando una ceja sin entender—. ¡Eres el hermano mayor de Matthew! —se gira hacia Arthur—. Es el chico que desapareció poco después de que Matthew llegara aquí. El del primer funeral que… celebramos —murmuró bajando la voz.

—¿Te refieres a Matthew, el hombre de la sección de sanidad? —pregunta y Lovino asiente con la cabeza. No sé quién es ese Matthew, pero parece que tiene algo que ver conmigo—. Entonces… la A es de Alfred —susurra Arthur sorprendido. Sacude la cabeza y sonríe tensamente—. Bueno, Alfred, ahora que sabemos tu nombre, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Los tres salimos de casa de Arthur. Lovino ha cargado una pistola y se la ha guardado detrás en el pantalón, en una especie de cartuchera. Arthur ha intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con Lovino, pero tan alejados están de mí, que no he podido escuchar nada. ¿Estarían hablando de mí? A lo mejor se estaban planteando el entregarme. No, Arthur jamás haría eso. Caminamos por las calles y llegamos hasta un edificio alto, no más largo que dos habitaciones y de cuatro pisos. Parece una torre de vigilancia, más que una vivienda. Es completamente blanca y tiene unas ventanas pequeñas con cortinas completamente lisas que parecen desde fuera hechas con papel. ¿Dónde estamos? Me giro a mirar a Arthur y veo como se acerca hasta la puerta y llama. Lovino permanece detrás de nosotros todo el rato, como si fuera alguna especie de guardaespaldas. Observo por encima de mi hombro su expresión. Está completamente serio y no muestra ninguna emoción en su rostro. Me encojo de hombros y me vuelvo hacia Arthur. La puerta de la casa se ha abierto y hay un hombre moreno con rastras en la puerta. Nos mira y asiente, dejándonos pasar.

La casa es sencilla y no está muy decorada. El hombre que ha abierto la puerta desaparece escaleras arriba y baja acompañado a los pocos segundos por otro hombre rubio de unos treinta años, aunque parece más joven, con el pelo ligeramente ondulado pero corto, un mechón graciosamente rizado que cae sobre su frente, y ojos violáceos ocultos tras unas gafas de montura roja. Se acerca a Arthur y le sonríe amablemente.

—Buenas noches, chicos —dice en un susurro de voz. Me suena mucho esa voz, es cómo si ya la hubiera escuchado antes—. ¿Os puedo ayudar en…? —su voz se entrecorta tras posar los ojos en mi. ¿Qué pasa? Observo cómo se lleva las manos a la boca y comienza a temblar—. ¿A…Alfred? —murmura al borde de las lágrimas, dando un paso dubitativo hacia mi cuerpo. Asiento con la cabeza pero muy imperceptiblemente. Arthur sale en mi ayuda, cosa que agradezco.

—Acabamos de descubrir que se llama así aunque…

—Es un zombi —contesta Matthew antes de abrazarme. Escucho como sorbe por la nariz e intenta controlar el llanto—. ¡Te he echado mucho de menos, Alfie!

Nos toma unos minutos el que Matthew se calme. No hace más que abrazarme, apoyar el rostro sobre mi hombro y llorar, para después separarse y acariciarme el rostro con ambas manos, mirándome cariñosamente mientras observo sus ojos violetas desbordados por las lágrimas. En una de esas ocasiones, me vi abrazándole de vuelta, pero tras tener una pequeña visión de dos niños pequeños, rubios y casi idénticos salvo el cabello, comiendo tortitas en una especie de porche. ¿Tendría realmente familia? Arthur nos llevo hasta unos sofás y nos sentamos. Lovino permaneció de pie durante toda la acción y no actuó ni dijo nada. Se dedicó a observarnos hasta que Matthew le dijo que Felicia estaba arriba con Ludwig y él salió disparado murmurando entre dientes algo sobre proteger la inocencia de su hermanita. Arthur nos mira y llama la atención de Matthew.

—¿Entonces…? —Matthew asiente con la cabeza y le mira, sin soltarme la mano. Es cálida y su tacto es agradable. Me hace sonreír levemente, sintiendo como si fuera algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado antes, aunque no sé de dónde viene esa sensación—. Íbamos a ver a mi hermano pero, cuando Lovino vino con un álbum de fotos y le reconoció, pensé que era mejor venir primero aquí.

—¡¿Vas a entregarle?! —pregunta alarmado y Arthur niega con la cabeza. Sonrió y ejerzo un poco de fuerza en la mano de Matthew.

—Yo… estoy cambiando —digo con algo de dificultad. Matthew me devuelve la sonrisa y se muerde el labio—. Siento… cosas que… antes no sentía. Yo… sueño.

—¿Sueñas? —pregunta incrédulo.

Arthur asiente y se aclara la voz.

—Por eso tenemos que ver a mi hermano. Los zombis no sueñan, y si A… Alfred —dice con algo de dificultad y dedicándome una sonrisa cercana a una mueca en señal de disculpa—. No me acostumbro a llamarte así —comenta y luego vuelve a la conversación anterior—. Y si Alfred está soñando…

—Y mis… compañeros —contesto.

—Y sus compañeros, quiere decir que hay alguna forma de que cambien, de que vuelvan a ser… —hace una pequeña pausa, como si temiera decir la palabra. Matthew sonríe y asiente.

—_Humanos_ —contesta y suspira—. Hemos estado intentando encontrar una cura, pero parece imposible. ¿Qué te hace pensar que pueden cambiar? —su tono de voz es triste y melancólico.

Arthur se encoge de hombros. No sabe que decir.

—Hemos… olvidado cómo… vivir —respondo y los ojos de ambos me miran fijamente—. Nosotros… podemos… cambiar… si nos… esforzamos. Cambiaremos… Lo pro…prometo… Porque un…

—Un héroe nunca miente —completa Matthew y Arthur sonríe. No sé si sentirme feliz u ofendido, y decido que lo primero es mejor, por lo que sonrío y alzo el pulgar—. Definitivamente, sí eres Alfred —contesta—. ¿Recuerdas algo de…? —niego con la cabeza. Esa pregunta me la han hecho ya tantas veces que me resulta imposible no saber qué quieren preguntarme cuando la dejan inconclusa—. Cuando comenzó todo este horror del apocalipsis, teníamos dieciocho años —Arthur parecía sorprendido y yo, no sabía que pensar. ¿Iba a contarme cosas de mi pasado?—. Habíamos perdido a nuestra madre y lo único que nos quedaba era papá. Nos trajeron de inmediato a este fortín, alegando que estaríamos seguros. Sin embargo, a ti no te gustaba el lugar, decías que era como una cárcel y que lo que teníamos que hacer era plantarle cara a esos zombis y recuperar lo que era nuestro, que por eso éramos libres. Una noche, al poco tiempo de llegar, papá desapareció. Dijo que iría en una misión de reconocimiento de la zona, pero no regresó —su voz se hacía cada vez más pesada y grave—. Y tú —dijo mirándome—, no quisiste quedarte con los brazos cruzados. Saliste de casa y llegaste hasta un cobertizo de madera, en el que hiciste un agujero y por el que te colaste, con la firme intención de encontrar a papá. Dio igual lo mucho que te supliqué porque te quedaras. Tú solo te giraste, me besaste en una mejilla tras abrazarme y me miraste a los ojos diciéndome: "_No llores Mattie. Volveré con papá sano y salvo_". Y cuando te pregunté que por qué estabas tan seguro, sonreíste y alzaste el pulgar: "_Porque soy un héroe, y los héroes nunca mentimos. Es una promesa, Mattie_" —dio un largo suspiro y bajó la mirada—. No volví a verte nunca más. Desapareciste. Ni si quiera los equipos de búsqueda dieron contigo. Quedé destrozado y solo. Se celebró un funeral en tu honor, el primero, que celebramos. Aunque hubiera muerto mucha más gente antes, nadie se tomó la molestia de celebrar ninguno —reprimió un gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Si hubiera sido un mejor hermano. Si al menos no hubiera llorado tanto cuando papá desapareció, a lo mejor no habrías ido en su búsqueda y seguirías… —la voz se le cortó y comenzó de nuevo a llorar.

No supe porqué pero, me dolía verle llorar, igual que me dolía ver triste a Arthur. El corazón se me encogía ante sus palabras. Con mis dedos, sequé algunas de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y le sonreí.

—Todo está… bien —contesto—. Todo saldrá bien… ¿Verdad… Arthur? —pregunto mirándole.

Arthur me mira fijamente y, tras unos segundos, acaba asintiendo. Matthew solo nos mira, intercalando miradas de mi cuerpo al de Arthur. Baja la mirada y sonríe, soltando una pequeña risa atrayendo nuestra atención.

—¿Qué resulta tan gracioso? —pregunta Arthur curioso.

—Nada —contesta negando con la cabeza—. ¿Vas a ir a ver a tu hermano ahora?

—Sí.

—Tened cuidado —contesta antes de escuchar gritos provenientes del piso de arriba. El hombre que nos había abierto la puerta antes aparece de nuevo en nuestro campo de visión y mira a Matthew. Está respirando entrecortadamente—. ¿Qué ocurre, Javier?

—Sube… arriba… Lovino… desastre —son las únicas palabras que consigue articular antes de que Matthew se levante, se despida de nosotros rápidamente con un movimiento de cabeza y se lo lleve escaleras arriba.

Arthur comienza a reírse, aunque intenta por todos los medios que no se note demasiado. Le miro curioso. Nunca le había escuchado reír tan relajadamente. Tiene una risa preciosa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto y él solo niega con la cabeza—. Dímelo… por favor.

—Tienes más capacidad de habla que Javier —contesta mientras intenta aguantarse la risa y levantarse del sofá. Se coloca la ropa y me mira— Mejor que esperemos a Lovino, le necesitamos si queremos ir a ver a Scott.

No puedo hacer otra cosa más que asentir y sentarme a esperar a que vuelva a bajar Lovino. Pero mientras tanto, no puedo quitar mis ojos de Arthur. Su risa es como un revitalizante para mis oídos, hasta podría llegar a jurar que mi corazón ha pegado un bote de alegría al escucharla. Quiero decirle algo, pero no sé el qué. Abro la boca y siento sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente, como si él también tuviese algo importante que decirme, más unas fuertes pisadas por las escaleras, nos hace girar la cabeza y mirar. Lovino acaba de aparecer por la puerta, lleva en la mano una pistola de gran calibre que está cargando en ese mismo momento mientras no deja de murmurar cosas en otro idioma.

—¿Problemas con tu cuñado, Lovino? —pregunta Arthur levantándose y llevando consigo una mirada de odio infinito por parte del mencionado.

—¡Ese bastardo amante de las patatas JAMÁS será mi cuñado! ¡De eso puedes estar seguro! —murmura—. ¡Antes le echo encima todo el peso de la mafia!

—¿Mafia? —pregunto mirando a Arthur quién solo me regala una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza, como avisándome de que dejara el tema en paz.

—¡Sí, mafia! ¡Mí mafia! —contesta mirándome fijamente Lovino—. ¡Y yo soy el capo! ¡Ya verás cómo no vuelve a cantar victoria tan fácilmente! —murmura mordiéndose una uña y saliendo de casa—. ¡Andando! —nos grita.

Caminamos durante unos segundos en completo silencio, con Lovino en cabeza murmurando insultos, una gran y variada gama de palabras malsonantes dirigidas a un tal Ludwig, alias bastardo amante de las patatas. Arthur camina a mi lado en silencio, mirando al suelo, y puedo sentir, aún cuando no nos estamos ni siquiera rozando, que está temblando.

—Lovino… —comienzo y él susodicho se gira—. ¿Por qué un… mote tan largo?

—Pues… —no parece saber que decir y se para en seco, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y cerrando los ojos, mientras inspira profundamente. Arthur no abre la boca, solo observa, al igual que yo. Tal vez no debería haberle preguntado. Estoy a punto de disculparme cuando escucho un grito de euforia por parte de Lovino y veo como su cuerpo pega un salto—. ¡Macho patatas! ¡Ya está! —me mira y sonríe superiormente—. ¿Mejor así?

—Supongo —contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

Continuamos caminando, hasta llegar a una zona donde las tiendas de campaña abundan. El cielo está completamente oscuro, por lo que la única fuente de iluminación son las lámparas que cuelgan sobre las aberturas de cada tienda y las luces de su interior. Hay mesas alargadas de madera colocadas en el exterior, con pequeñas fuentes de luz provenientes de antorchas y pequeños fuegos por doquier, colocados estratégicamente. Lovino va por delante con las manos en los bolsillos. Su cuerpo va relajado, o eso quiere aparentar. Y se balancea de un lado a otro, mientras va silbando una melodía que me resulta conocida. Por mi parte, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso. Hay demasiada gente por esos caminos, y todos parecen no querer quitarme los ojos de encima. ¿Y si me descubren? ¿Lo pagaran Arthur y Lovino por querer ayudarme? ¿Y Matthew? No quiero que nadie tenga que ser el blanco de represalias por mi culpa. Eso no es lo que hace un verdadero héroe. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Arthur. Me está observando. ¿Ha notado lo nervioso que estoy?

—¿Qué? —pregunto después de aclararme la garganta.

—Nada —dice—. Es que… —observo cómo se muerde los labios y se pasa una mano por el pelo— estás gua… —sacude la cabeza y continua caminando, apresurando un poco más la marcha y dejando la frase inconclusa. Pero sé lo que ha querido decir y no puedo evitar sonreír. Me hubiera gustado poder contestarle "_Tú también estás guapo. Siempre lo estás_", pero no tengo la oportunidad—. No sé cómo va a reaccionar mi hermano —dice girando un poco la cabeza y reduciendo la marcha, colocándose de nuevo junto a mi cuerpo—. A veces se vuelve un poco loco —suspira y me dan ganas de abrazarle, y decirle que no tenga miedo—. No sé si dará resultado.

Suficiente. Le agarro del brazo y le junto a mi cuerpo con algo de dificultad. Le aprisiono con mis brazos y apoyo mi cabeza sobre la suya depositando un pequeño beso en su cabello. Noto como todo su cuerpo está tenso y sus brazos no saben cómo reaccionar. Pero yo continúo a lo mío.

—Todo estará bien. Yo te protegeré, Arthur —digo del tirón, como si fuera una frase para la que hubiera nacido—. No tengas miedo.

Arthur me devuelve el abrazo y me acaricia levemente la espalda, mientras no puede evitar echarse a reír. Es un momento mágico. Solos, nosotros dos. Y yo no parecía un muerto, un zombi. Parecía humano. Quiero volver a ser humano. Quiero curarme. Quiero cambiar. Un carraspeo hace que Arthur me empuje con algo de rudeza, separando nuestros cuerpos.

—Eh, parejita —dice Lovino—. Luego tendréis todo el tiempo del mundo, pero ahora, haced el favor de mover el culo.

Arthur se ruboriza y soy capaz de verlo pese a la oscuridad que reina entre nosotros. Antes de que comencemos a andar de nuevo, le agarro de la mano y le hago mirarme a los ojos.

—Pase lo que pase, seguiremos juntos —digo y Arthur asiente tras coger aire—. Lo estamos… cambiando todo.

—Lo sé —susurra—. Vamos.

—Seguiremos juntos… Lo prometo —contesto sabiendo que Arthur me está escuchando y puedo imaginarme como una sonrisa cubre sus labios. Y los míos, al percatarme de que no me ha soltado de la mano.


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Ay, dios mio!  
¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE DIA HAYA LLEGADO!  
¡NO, NO, NOOOOO!  
Por fin ha llegado el final de este fic que en un principio no quería escribir, pero con el que al final he disfrutado como una enana. Y creo que si he disfrutado tanto (aunque al principio tuviera mis dudas) ha sido gracias a todos vuestros comentarios, favoritos, follows y lecturas fantasma que he recibido. De verdad, no os podéis imaginar lo agradecida que os estoy. Ahora mismo, no se si ponerme a reír o a llorar, porque se cierra un ciclo y yo… ¡Dios! ¡Es que no me gustan los finales!  
Solo puedo deciros que ha sido un verdadero placer escribir para vosotros, que muchísimas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a la historia y haberos pasado. Gracias a todos los que habéis estado desde el principio, a los que os habéis ido uniendo por el camino, a los que estuvisteis en un principio pero ya no, a los que llegaréis con el tiempo, a todos los que habéis dedicado un poquito de vuestro tiempo para entrar. ¡Os quiero muchísimo! De verdad, creo que mis palabras no van a sonar nunca tan agradecidas como lo noto yo en mi corazón, pero de verdad… ¡UN MILLON DE GRACIAS! Gracias a Fran-Shi, MyobiXHitachiin, Mapple Syrup, Mariasa, Darklolita666, Nakuh, Yuukii Kirkland, Poc, London bridge is fallling down, emi-arlette, DilarisPersefone, Sonicathehedgehog24, mari, Jare la de los gatos, Moth Starwithc, isa-kagamine, Wien, mi ossom nombre, Helado de tomate, Ivychankasumi, Naruki Sakurazuka, Ariz Archy y mery38alice. Y si me ha faltado alguien por mencionar, que sepa que también le doy las gracias. Yo, espero desde lo más profundo de mi alma que os guste el capítulo, el final de esta historia. Espero que os guste. Va dedicados a todos vosotros ;)  
Un besito muy grande.  
Ciao~

**Disclaimer:** ni "Warm bodies", ni "Frank Sinatra", ni "Roy Orbison", ni "The Beatles", ni "Elvis Presley", ni "Capitán América", ni "Hetalia" y sus personajes ( y mucho menos los objetos o "cosas" que pueda mencionar aquí y que estén registradas me pertenecen y esto solo lo hago por amor al arte (?) y porque estoy enferma y no puedo desengancharme de esos dos). Owen (Gales) es de Beek, Liam (Irlanda del Norte) es de Shadz, Scott (Escocia) pertenece a los artistas de Pixiv, Niamh (República de Irlanda -mujer) es de HurrHurr y Peter y Arthur pertenecen a Himaruya.

**Poc:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! De verdad, no te puedes hacer una idea de lo feliz que me hace tu review. Yo también estoy triste porque acabe, pero como todo, tiene que haber un final. Espero que este siguiente y último capítulo te guste. Un besito muy grande y gracias ;)

**P.D:** Sois todas unas marvadas... Pequeñas máquinas de provocarme sonrojos ¬/ / /¬

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Acabamos llegando tras sortear varias tiendas de campaña hasta un hangar de metal con las puertas abiertas. A mis oídos llegan voces masculinas, que ríen, o sueltan palabras enfadadas. Lovino se pone a nuestro lado y susurra unas palabras antes de entrar. "_Comienza el show_", dice antes de inclinar la cabeza al pasar junto a un guardia.

—¡Deteneos! —grita el guardia al que Lovino ha saludado—. ¿A dónde vais?

—A ver a mí hermano, _Anthony_ —contesta Arthur y veo como el guardia frunce el ceño. Tiene la piel algo dorada, pero parece que es por la brisa que corre, o tal vez sencillamente por sus genes. Sus ojos son verdes y su cabello es castaño, algo rizado.

—Lo siento, _Arturito _—dice sonriendo altivamente cuando Arthur le lanza una mirada furibunda—, pero eso no es posible. No ahora —dice volviendo a ponerse serio—. Estamos en alerta máxima.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Arthur alzando una ceja. Su tono es cauteloso pero demandante.

—Es… —comienza— confidencial.

Lovino bufa y se pone frete al guardia.

—Mira _bastardo_, tenemos nuestros propios asuntos confidenciales —contesta intentando pasar pero este se lo impide—. Antonio…

—Lovino —contesta pronunciando su nombre completo, lo que parece sorprender a Lovino—, me encantaría dejaros pasar, pero son órdenes de arriba —se excusa—. Si ven que dejo pasar ahora a alguien, quién quiera que sea, tomarán represalias en mi contra.

—¡Y a mí que me importa lo que a ti te suceda! —contesta enfadado Lovino.

Arthur se interpone entre los dos, empujando a Lovino hacia atrás bruscamente. No puedo permitir que todo esto se quede en nada. Me acerco a Antonio y le miro fijamente, cruzándome de brazos e intentando sacar pecho.

—Déjales en paz —digo.

—¿Y tú eres…? —pregunta mirándome, hasta que abre la boca y se gira hacia Lovino y Arthur—. ¡Él es…!

Lovino se adelanta y le tapa la boca, comenzando a susurrar palabras en su oído. Puedo escuchar el corazón desbocado de alguien, pero no puede ser el de Arthur o el de Lovino. ¿Puede ser un recuerdo del mío, cuando aún latía en esta caja pútrida? Antonio suspira y se aparta.

—Pasad, pero espero que lo que me haya dicho Lovi sea verdad —dice y Lovino pasa golpeándole en el hombro, consiguiendo colarse dentro. En seguida le acompañamos, hasta que escuchamos la voz de Antonio de fondo—. ¡Lovi! ¡Me debes una cita!

—Venga ya —contesta Lovino, desentendiéndose.

Si el exterior me parecía sorprendente, el interior lo era aún más. Estaba completamente lleno de coches, todoterrenos de la marca Hummer que esperaban a ser conducidos. Los hombres pasaban de un lado a otro deprisa, corriendo, cargando armas y mirando de un lado a otro en busca de órdenes. Nosotros tres caminamos lo más rápido que podíamos, apartándonos de vez en cuando de la trayectoria de alguno de esos hombres, que iban vestidos con un uniforme militar de color marrón claro. Una voz metálica sonaba de fondo dando órdenes e informando de algo a lo que habían clasificado como "_alarma máxima_". Arthur se para delante de una mesa y nos impide el seguir caminando.

—Esperadme aquí —contesta, adelantándose hasta otra mesa en la que había un hombre corpulento y pelirrojo esperando. Aquel hombre, cuyos ojos eran igual de verdes que los de Arthur, bufó y, soltando el humo de un puro que estaba fumando, se acercó al divisar al rubio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta una vez que está lo suficientemente cerca de Arthur—. ¿Otra vez Antonio te ha dejado entrar? —Arthur no puede evitar fruncir el ceño ante eso.

—Scott, ¿qué es todo esto? —pregunta en respuesta, ignorando la última pregunta.

Scott se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza, dándole otra calada al puro con el que jugueteaban sus dedos.

—No lo sé, pero no es algo bueno —dice mientras camina por las mesas, estanterías y coches del hangar. Lovino me da en el hombro y me insta a seguirlos junto a él. Tenemos que ayudar a Arthur en cualquier momento si surgiera la necesidad de hacerlo—. Hemos recibido numerosos informes de avistamientos de grandes grupos de esqueletos y cadáveres acercándose aquí —suspira—. Y lo peor es que no sabemos por qué. Pero si se trata de un ataque, no vamos a poder evitar que lo hagan. Son demasiados. Nosotros muy pocos —para en seco y se gira a Arthur—. Quiero que vuelvas a casa junto a Liam y Peter y os encerréis allí. Tengo un arma, la…

—Esta —contesta Arthur sacando una pistola del pantalón. Scott le mira asombrado y frunce el ceño—. Sí, vale. Ahora necesito hablar contigo —dice y se lleva a su hermano a un lugar más apartado, lejos de los oídos y miradas de seres indiscretos.

—¡Arthur! —muerde las palabras—. ¡Ahora no!

—¡Pero es importante! —se queja el rubio y tengo ganas de ir y golpear a Scott por ser tan estúpido. Cuando su hermano se sienta, él vuelve a comenzar a hablar—. Te va a parecer una locura cuando te lo cuente pero, creo que los muertos están volviendo a la vida.

La carcajada que salió de la garganta de Scott fue tan sonora que muchos se giraron para mirarle.

—Sí, tienes razón. Me parece una locura.

—¡Pero es cierto! —exclama molesto Arthur golpeándole en el brazo—. No sé qué es lo que está pasando realmente, pero se están curando solos, de alguna manera que está fuera de nuestro entendimiento.

—¿De verdad crees que están curándose solos? —pregunta incrédulamente—. ¡Por favor, Arthur! ¡Madura de una maldita vez! —grita sacudiéndole de los brazos.

—¡Ya he madurado! ¡El único problema es que sigues tratándome como si tuviera cinco años! —grita en contestación y siento el impulso de interponerme, por si llegaran a llegar a los golpes—. ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos!

Scott niega con la cabeza, mientras se levanta y golpea el capó del coche con el puño cerrado, cegado por la rabia.

—No, Arthur. No te trato como un niño pequeño. El problema es que no quieres ver lo que sucede a tu alrededor —contesta intentando serenarse. Ha tirado mientras hablaba el puro y lo apaga con el pie—. La cruda realidad es que ellos, cada día que pasan, son más. Mientras que nuestro número, se ve mermado con cada incursión al exterior. Arthur, no están curándose solos. Nosotros somos su fuente de alimento. No se están volviendo vegetarianos —dice—. No comen brécol, comen cerebros, te guste o no te guste. Así que no. No se están curando. Se comen el cerebro de gente querida, como el de Francis, tú novio. ¿De acuerdo? —a cada palabra que pronunciaba, la rabia iba saliendo a flote y, cuando levantó el brazo, no pude evitar dar un paso al frente, con la esperanza de que no se le ocurriera golpearle—. Así que quiero que espabiles de una maldita vez.

Miro a Lovino que está igual de tenso que yo. Inspiro y me levanto del suelo, sobre el que había estado escuchando de cuclillas.

—Yo se lo explicaré —digo en un susurro y el brazo de Lovino me lo impide.

—¿Cómo que tú se lo explicarás? ¿Qué vas a explicar, idiota?

—Yo me encargo —digo saliendo.

Scott continúa hablando mientras se va alejando poco a poco de Arthur, sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento.

—Vete a casa y atrinchérate junto a Liam y Peter. Son tus hermanos pequeños y tienes que protegerles, te guste o no. Hay provisiones para aguantar más de… —su cuerpo se para de golpe al chocar contra el mío.

El silencio se hace insoportable entre nosotros. Observo como Scott se echa hacia atrás y me observa, sobre todo cuando vez como Arthur se acerca con rapidez y se posiciona a mi lado. ¿Qué hago? ¿Le saludo? ¿O mejor le encaro por gritarle a Arthur? Decido ser cordial e intento esbozar una sonrisa que no resulte demasiado falsa.

—Hola…

Scott permanece callado. Mira a Arthur y después a mí, intercalando miradas entre nosotros. Pareciera que lo está analizando todo.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta gravemente y no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda.

—Él es Alfred —contesta Arthur y Scott le manda callar alzando una mano y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No te he preguntado a ti, sino a él —dice mirándome—. ¿Quién eres? —repite la pregunta y me mira fijamente. No puedo evitar comparar nuestras alturas y observo que él no es mucho más alto que yo. Eso me da algo más de valor para poder enfrentarle. Eso, y que Arthur me ha cogido de la mano.

¡Mierda, mierda! ¡¿Por qué no me salen las palabras?! Ahora mismo, lo único que estoy haciendo es permanecer de pie frente al hermano de Arthur, balbuceando como un niño pequeño, sin poder formar una frase convincente. ¡Ni siquiera me sale mi nombre! Scott alza una ceja y sonríe peligrosamente. Noto como Arthur se tensa y aprieta mi mano.

—¿Eres un cadáver? —pregunta y asiente, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—Me salvó la vida —contesta Arthur mirando a su hermano—. Me protegió. Yo… Scott, esto parece una locura, y tal vez lo sea, no lo sé. Pero, desencadené algo en él y eso debió desembocar en él algún tipo de cambio en todo su… ¡Scott!

Es rápido. Demasiado. Tan rápido que no he visto cuando sacaba la pistola para apuntarme. Siento el cañón entre mis ojos, sus ojos verdes acribillándome con odio, mientras que Arthur intenta hacer que baje el arma. ¿Ahora es cuando debería tener una larga serie de pequeñas imágenes sobre mi vida recorriendo un camino serpenteante delante de mis ojos? Pues, lo único que puedo ver, es lo que he vivido con Arthur, las personas a las que he conocido en este poco tiempo. Y, la verdad es que es más de lo que me esperaba.

—Ahora me está haciendo reaccionar a mí —dice Scott empujándome contra una valla de metal, pegando mi espalda en ella. Arthur saca una pistola y le apunta.

—Scott, baja el arma —amenaza.

—No eres capaz de dispararme —murmura mirando a Arthur.

—Queremos ayudar —digo, ganándome de nuevo la atención del pelirrojo—. Estamos mejorando.

Scott solo niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de intercalar miradas con Arthur, quién continúa apuntándole con la pistola.

—No, las cosas no mejoran. Solo empeoran, muerden a la gente, esta se contagia y luego yo le disparo en la cabeza… ¡Cállate Arthur! —grita cuando le pide que baje el arma de nuevo—. Fue lo que le pasó a mis compañeros y es lo que le pasará a él —dice apretando los dientes y quitando el seguro del arma.

Un pequeño chasquido metálico resuena en nuestros oídos y nos hace mirar hacia el origen del mismo. Lovino se encuentra detrás de Scott, con el arma levantada y apuntándole, también sin el seguro.

—Lo siento mucho, señor _falditas_ —contesta Lovino y gira su cabeza para mirar a Arthur—. Vete, márchate de aquí, yo me encargo de esto.

—No vas a dispararme, Lovino —dice Scott escuchando como Arthur y yo nos alejamos corriendo—. Eres un cobarde.

Giro la cabeza y miro a Lovino, quien continúa apuntándole con el arma y sonríe.

—Sí, puede estar seguro de que lo haré—contesta, llegando sus palabras lejanas y difusas.

Corremos, salimos lo más rápido que podemos del hangar. Todo parece tan peligroso en estos instantes. Nadie nos presta atención, ni siquiera reparan en que corremos dos de las tres personas que han entrado. Antonio tampoco está en su puesto de trabajo, seguramente ha sido llamado para alguna otra misión. Observo a Arthur correr, es tan ágil, tan lleno de vitalidad, no puedo evitar sentirme dichoso de estar junto a él, aunque sea en esta situación. Sé que mi cuerpo no es tan grácil como el de él, ni se mueve tan elegantemente, y aunque mi postura haya mejorado bastante, continúo dando tumbos y balanceándome torpemente. Escapamos entre las tiendas de campaña y continuamos corriendo hasta que nuestros pies nos llevan a un callejón oscuro, sin ningún tipo de iluminación, en el que solo hay cubos de basura y humo blanco proveniente de las alcantarillas.

—Todo esto… podría haber terminado mejor —dice Arthur entrecortadamente. La carrera nos ha agotado a ambos de manera sorprendente. Inclusive a mí. Inspiro varias veces, doy grandes bocanadas de aire para llenar mis pulmones, siento que lo necesito.

—Debo advertir… a mis amigos —contesto también entrecortadamente mientras reanudamos la marcha, más rápido que un simple paseo. Arthur me mira y asiente—. En el estadio —contesto, y unas luces se iluminan a nuestro paso.

—_Fuck_! —exclama Arthur y comienza a correr mientras que la alarma ha sido dada y la voz metálica de antes advierte de la presencia de un zombi en el refugio—. Entremos en el metro —dice.

Parece ser que nadie confía en nuestra palabra. Nadie lo hace. Corremos por el metro y llegamos hasta otra salida, la cual no está vigilada y queda muy cerca de la entrada por la que me colé. Arthur me mira fijamente.

—¿Sabes dónde están? —niego con la cabeza y paro en seco. Es cierto, no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde están, me dijeron que me esperarían pero eso fue en el exterior, cerca del estadio. Se lo cuento a Arthur y este niega con la cabeza—. No puede ser complicado encontrarles, el olor es muy característico, sobre todo si hay varios más. Además, hay una entrada al estadio que queda abierta y no forma parte de nuestro refugio.

—¿Cuál es? —pregunto mirándole con curiosidad.

—El campo y las gradas. Esa zona está totalmente desprotegida. A nosotros solo nos servía la parte de los vestuarios, puesto que tenían las salidas de emergencia y sus puertas podían cerrarse con llave.

Corremos hacia esa zona y, lo que veo es igual a lo que me ha contado Arthur. La zona de los vestuarios, está completamente cerrada y unas grandes vallas de metal de rejilla taponan las salidas, junto a tablones de madera gruesa. Arthur los aparta de una patada y se cuela por una pequeña abertura que aparece tras descorrer la valla, al igual que yo, que le sigo. La luz de la linterna nos ilumina en el trayecto. Hay charcos de agua por el suelo que nos calan los zapatos y goteras en el techo. Es un sitio bastante lúgubre y el aeropuerto estaba mejor conservado. Pero todo da igual. Solo quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes. Escucho a Arthur suspirar y respirar nerviosamente. Yo también estaría nervioso si me metiera en la boca del lobo, o en una habitación llena de Huesudos. El olor a muerte es cada vez más fuerte y Arthur se tensa, sobre todo cuando aparecen en nuestro campo de visión. Niega con la cabeza y me para, agarrándome del brazo y obligándome a mirarle.

—¿Qué… es todo esto…? —pregunta y solo puedo sonreír en respuesta. Una gran marabunta de zombis nos espera junto a G en la cabeza. Le doy la mano a Arthur, sintiendo su calor reconfortante y caminamos juntos. G da un paso al frente y asiente con la cabeza.

—Estos son mis amigos —le digo y Arthur asiente sin terminar de creérselo. Sus ojos se mueven con rapidez y me da la impresión de que los está contando—. Puedes acercarte, no pasa nada.

G camina hacia nosotros. Su caminar no es tan tambaleante como antes, pero aún se sigue notando que no está vivo del todo.

—A… —contesta—. Arthur —dice mirándole, a lo que recibe un tímido hola por respuesta—. Listos… para… pelear.

—Sí, ya lo veo —contesta Arthur asombrado. Todavía está en shock por lo que aprieto su mano. Siento como que es una forma de demostrarle que, pase lo que pase, estaré siempre a su lado.

—Nos persiguen los soldados. Los Huesudos se acercan y quieren atacarnos —contesto y escuchamos un horrible grito por todo el campo.

Alzamos las miradas y Arthur no puede evitar soltar un gemido de horror y sorpresa. La cúpula que conforma el techo, completamente hecha de cristal, está cubierta por zonas de figuras esqueléticas completamente negras. Los Huesudos han llegado más pronto de lo que me esperaba. Los demás solo miran hacia arriba, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, meciéndose como si fueran acariciados por las olas del mar. Soltaban algún gruñido o algún gemido, pero muy de vez en cuando, sin llegar a ser claramente tan notables como antaño. Era cierto que estábamos cambiando, no solo yo. El crujido del techo me hace dar un paso hacia atrás involuntario. Se está empezando a romper el cristal. Tengo que sacar a Arthur cuanto antes de aquí, es la presa más débil de todos nosotros. Pero, no porque crea que Arthur es débil, sino porque es el único vivo, el que más tiene que perder de todos nosotros. Y parece que no soy el único que ha pensado lo mismo. Bajo la mirada y miro a G. Asiente y sonríe.

—Ya están… aquí —dice y señala a una de las salidas—. Marchaos.

—Aplastarlos —contesto y G suelta una risa que parece una tos provocada por el humo de un cigarrillo.

—Cuenta con ello —suelta y vuelve a mirar al techo.

Un boquete se ha hecho paso a través del cristal y los Huesudos se van colando poco a poco por él. Cojo la mano de Arthur y comenzamos a correr tras la orden de G. Arthur no opone ningún tipo de resistencia, pero sé que está enfadado. Puedo notarlo solo con sujetarle la mano, la cual me está apretando con el objetivo de romperme los huesos de la misma. Los gritos de los Huesudos no tardan en resonar por todo el edificio junto con los gemidos y gruñidos de mis amigos. La pelea acaba de comenzar. Llegamos hasta una de las plantas superiores, cerca de las escaleras, y Arthur me suelta encarándome.

—¿De qué va todo esto, Alfred? —pregunta. Parece ser que mi nombre no le ha costado demasiado aprendérselo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto mirándole.

—¡¿Cómo que a qué me refiero?! ¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me tratas?! —me espeta molesto—. ¡No soy una maldita damisela en apuros! ¡Sé defenderme!

Me acerco hasta él e intento abrazarle, pero se aparta. Sus ojos son todo furia y odio, y sus labios están tensos formando una línea recta.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—¡¿Entonces?!

Frunzo el ceño. No creo que este sea el momento más adecuado para discutir, pero tengo que dejarle las cosas claras.

—¡Eres el que más tiene que perder! —grito sorprendiéndome en el proceso al igual que Arthur. Mi voz ha salido clara y sin problemas, con propia entonación y fuerza. Suspiro y me acerco a Arthur—. Eres importante para mí, Arthur. No quiero que te pase nada —continuo diciendo. Parece que mi cuerpo está dando por fin señales de mejora—. ¿Quieres que te maten? ¿Convertirte en un zombi? O, peor aún, ¿qué se coman tu cerebro? —pregunto y le sonrío. Él ha bajado la mirada durante unos segundos, para alzarla con mi siguiente frase—. No quiero separarme de ti.

Puedo vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y eso me hace tranquilizarme.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero… —contesta y saca la pistola, apuntándome y disparando. Pero la bala no me da, sino que pasa al lado de mi cabeza dándole de lleno en la frente a un Huesudo que estaba justo detrás de mi—. Pero, sé defenderme. Así que no vuelvas a tratarme con tanta condescendencia.

—Gracias —murmuro tras asentir con la cabeza.

Continuamos corriendo mientras escuchamos los gritos de los Huesudos, que se acercan cada vez más rápido a nosotros. Todo esto no es más que una locura, es como una pesadilla. Continuamos subiendo los pisos, escuchando, además de a los Huesudos, las voces de los soldados. Sus botas retumban por todos lados y eso solo nos hace aumentar la marcha. No podemos permitir que nos alcancen. Ni ellos, ni los Huesudos. Eso sería una muerte segura tanto para él como para mí. Nuestras piernas empiezan a notar la fatiga y el sopor de las escaleras que hemos tenido que subir. Quiero animar a continuar a Arthur, sé que está cansado, pero si lo hago volverá a enfadarse. Y no quiero que eso suceda, aunque, debo de reconocer que me gusta también cuando se enfada, su rostro adquiere una expresión muy graciosa, la cual consiste en su ceño fruncido el cual me gustaría acariciar con los labios para volverlo liso, al igual que sus labios tensos o sus músculos rígidos y mandíbula tirante. Me encantaría poder, aunque fuera, tener la oportunidad de rozarle con semejante intimidad. Y, si eso tal vez ocurriera, sería una vez que todo esto acabara. Si es que acababa alguna vez.

Los soldados también están cada vez más cerca. Mi cuerpo se tensa escuchando sus voces y sus pasos, siento que en cualquier momento nos atraparan, me separarán de Arthur y me pegarán un tiro en la cabeza, frente a los ojos brillantes de Arthur. Algo cae sobre mí y me tira al suelo. Un Huesudo. Veo como abre su boca asquerosa e intenta hincar el diente sobre los músculos de mi brazo. De eso nada. Alzo mis manos y atrapo su cráneo, convirtiéndolo en cenizas al apretarlo con toda mi fuerza. Eso le enseñará a no meterse conmigo. Giro la cabeza cuando escucho el grito de Arthur y observo como otro de ellos se ha tirado encima suyo, pero, él es más rápido y le pega un tiro en la frente, apartándolo de su cuerpo de una patada. Me mira y sonríe autosuficientemente, moviendo los labios en un mudo "_¿Ves?_". No puedo evitar sonreír y ayudarle a levantarse, echando a correr casi al instante. Subimos las pocas escaleras que nos quedan para llegar al piso superior. La respiración de Arthur es rápida e inconstante. Tengo el miedo de que vaya a caerse de un lado a otro.

—_Holy shit_! —grita en cuanto llegamos al piso superior. La planta está llena de Huesudos y nosotros estamos demasiado alejados de las escaleras por las que hemos subidos. Esto es una encerrona.

No se mueven. Ni ellos, ni nosotros. Ninguno hace ningún movimiento y solo nos observamos fijamente, en silencio. Miro a Arthur. Su rostro está sonrojado por el esfuerzo, sus labios ligeramente abiertos y respira muy irregularmente. Tengo que sacarle de aquí, tiene que continuar con vida. Y, por supuesto, no pienso dejar que los Huesudos pongan sus asquerosas articulaciones podridas y ennegrecidas encima de su piel rosada llena de vida. Por algo soy un héroe.

—Ven por aquí —digo tirando de él hacia una salida de emergencia. Nos siguen, lo sé por sus gritos, pero la salida está próxima. La abro y… Me tambaleo hacia delante, siendo agarrado por Arthur, quién tira de mí hacia atrás, evitando que caiga al vacío. No hay escaleras, ni un método de escape por ahí. Me recrimino mentalmente y me gustaría morirme, si es que puedo hacerlo de nuevo, sin la posibilidad de volver a despertarme. He llevado a Arthur a una muerte segura. No soy un héroe, soy un completo idiota.

—Alfred, ¿estás bien? —pregunta, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No hay odio ni rencor en ellos, solo la incertidumbre de no saber qué va a pasar. Miramos hacia abajo y hay una gran masa de agua, bastante profunda, puesto que no se puede divisar su fondo. Arthur gira la cabeza cuando escucha a los Huesudos y ve que están tan cerca. Me mira y sonríe tristemente—. Este es el fin.

—No, no lo es —contesto, pero ni yo estoy convencido. Arthur solo ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí que lo es —dice—. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Me alegro de que sea a tu lado, Alfred.

Me sonríe mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Los míos también lo harían si pudieran. No quiere morir, lo sé. Nadie quiere hacerlo. La muerte es algo tenebroso, da miedo y, para alguien como Arthur que no la ha vivido, tiene que ser aún peor. Vuelvo a mirar hacia abajo. Todavía hay una posibilidad. Los Huesudos están más cerca, y poco falta para que acaben por atraparnos. Alzo el rostro de Arthur y le miro, sonriéndole y juntándole a mi cuerpo, dándole un abrazo que podría ser el último si mi plan no salía como esperaba.

—Arthur. No es el fin —contesto y me atrevo a besarle en la frente—. Yo te protegeré porque soy…

—_My hero_ —contesta Arthur sonriendo—. Lo sé —el miedo está en sus ojos pero, al menos, ha dejado de llorar, aunque haya una lágrima recorriendo atrevidamente su mejilla.

Inspiro y le abrazo más fuerte, pegándole completamente a mi cuerpo, sin dejar que el aire pase entre nosotros. Echo una última mirada a los Huesudos y les sonrío altivamente al tiempo que me tiro al vacío de espaldas. Arthur agarra con fuerza mi ropa, aguantando la respiración por la presión del aire a la que estamos sometidos. Si hay algo de justicia en este mundo, Arthur debe continuar con vida, se lo merece, y es algo con lo que estaría feliz, independientemente de mi estado. Las frías aguas rodean nuestros cuerpos y nos absorben hasta el fondo. Al parecer, no era tan hondo como yo pensaba y noto como el suelo, de hormigón, me golpea en la espalda y en la cabeza. Arthur se ha separado de mi, ya no le noto a mi lado. No noto su calor, ni su agarre, ni su olor… Nada. Tan solo oscuridad. Solo puedo escuchar su voz, llamándome. Es como el canto de un ángel. _Alfred… Alfred…_ Escucho que me llama. Quiero sonreír, pero siento que también es imposible.

Creo que es el momento de despedirme de esta vida, de apagarme completamente y dejar que las cosas sigan su cauce normal. Vivir y morir, sin tener la oportunidad de despertar como un muerto viviente. Sí, quiero fundirme con la oscuridad. Arthur está vivo, es todo lo que necesito saber para descansar en paz. Siento unos brazos que me agarran del cuerpo. Seguro que es la muerte, que me lleva con ella para asegurarse de que no vuelva a torearla. Pero, ya no siento el agua sobre mi rostro. Por el contrario, una ligera brisa acaricia mis mejillas y mi cabello. ¿Qué está pasando? Noto unas manos en mi cara y la voz de Arthur llamándome desesperado. _¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta!_ Abro los ojos y escupo algo de agua, abriendo la boca como un pececillo en busca de aire con el que llenar mis pulmones. Necesito respirar. Arthur está frente a mí, no me ha abandonado. ¿Me ha salvado? Compruebo que puedo hacer pie en aquella fuente de agua y todavía no puedo creerme donde estoy. Es como si estuviera en shock. Las manos de Arthur se mueven y me acarician la frente, apartando mi cabello.

—Alfred, ¿estás bien? —pregunta respirando algo aliviado al verme abrir los ojos.

—Sí —susurro y le miro sonriendo.

Arthur me devuelve la sonrisa pero se queda congelada en una mueca de sorpresa al mirarme a los ojos. Me aparta el flequillo todavía más y se acerca a mi rostro, sorprendiéndome con sus actos. Noto una de sus manos tras mi nuca y la otra en mi mejilla; sus labios, dulces, carnosos y calientes pegados a los míos, moviéndose por su superficie y sabiéndose correspondidos al momento. El momento que tanto esperé y que se acababa de hacer realidad. Sus labios eran un dulce veneno, una droga, un néctar prohibido del que me acababa de volver adicto. Nos separamos y sonríe, con los ojos cerrados todavía. No quiero darle tiempo a abrirlos. Quiero disfrutar de este momento, que dure para siempre, como si fuéramos ajenos a todos los problemas en los que ahora estábamos metidos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta cuando nota mis ojos sobre su rostro.

—No me esperaba que esto fuera así —contesto y siento como frunce el ceño.

—¿Decepcionado, señor exigente? —dice de malas maneras acribillándome.

Niego con la cabeza y río.

—No. Es mucho mejor.

Me lanzo de nuevo a su boca y lo profundizo, colocando mi mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura. Sus labios juegan con los míos, se acarician, se rozan, se entrelazan, y no pueden estar separados. Es todo tan mágico, no quiero que termine. Arthur se separa y abre lentamente los ojos, mirándome fijamente mientras intenta acompasar su respiración. Se sorprende, los abre y me acaricia la mejilla con cariño y dulzura.

—¿Qué…? —comienzo a preguntar y me calla con un pequeño beso.

—Tus ojos… No me había fijado en lo bonitos que son —contesta y, cuando estoy a punto de besarle de nuevo, escucho un disparo que me lanza hacia atrás separándome de Arthur bruscamente.

Arthur me mira asustado. No sabemos de dónde ha venido ese disparo y, cuando se gira, las cosas no mejoran. Scott está apuntándome con una pistola. La sed de sangre está impregnada en sus ojos. Da miedo. Y no está solo. A su lado, un chico castaño y una mujer pelirroja con el rostro lleno de pecas y ambos con los mismos ojos verdes que Arthur y Scott, nos miran con sus respectivas armas cargadas, apuntándonos sin vacilar.

—Apártate de él, Arthur —contesta Scott.

—¡No! —grita.

—Arthur… —murmura el castaño.

—¡Owen, Niamh, Scott! —dice llamando a las tres personas que nos apuntaban, las tres personas que estaban por delante de un gran grupo—. ¡Tenéis que escucharme! Sé que perdimos a todos, sé que perdimos a papá y a mamá… Pero nosotros estamos aquí. Estamos vivos y podemos solucionarlo. Podemos empezar de nuevo —está buscando a tientas mi cuerpo y le doy la mano—. Necesitan nuestra ayuda —se gira a mirarme y me sonríe, pero no dura mucho su mirada sobre mí—. ¡Mirarle, por favor! ¡Es diferente! —grita y, cuando se vuelve se sorprende y ahoga un grito—. Está… sangrando.

Bajo la mirada y veo que es verdad, aunque me niegue a creerlo. El agua se está tiñendo poco a poco de rojo. Tengo la mano, instintivamente puesta sobre el corazón. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es… _posible_? Arthur me mira e intenta taponar él mismo la herida. Poco a poco, observamos cómo van bajando las armas.

—¡Los cadáveres no sangran! —grita Arthur girándose de nuevo y sonriéndome—. _Oh, my God… You're alive_. ¡Estás vivo! —dice entre lágrimas con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Te duele?

—Eh… —siento un dolor punzante en el pecho, que me hace cerrar los ojos, pero río. ¡Río! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es verdad!—. S-sí —contesto y siento los brazos de Arthur abrazándome con fuerza.

—Scott… —pregunta Owen mirando a su hermano pequeño, esperando algún tipo de señal. Al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a acercarse a la fuente, metiéndose en ella y ayudándome a salir junto con Arthur—. Me alegro de que estés bien, Arthur… Y… —comienza a decir mirándome.

—Alfred —contesto.

—Alfred —repite y sonríe—. Me alegro de que ambos estéis _vivos_.

Vivos. Nunca esa palabra sonó tan bien. Llegamos al bordillo y Niamh nos ayuda a subir mientras que Scott continúa en shock. Arthur es el primero en salir y va a abrazarle, intentando sacarle así de la catatonia momentánea en la que se ha visto sumido. Le devuelve el abrazo y cierra los ojos, sacando con una de las manos un walkie talkie y hablando por él.

—Al habla el coronel Scott. La situación ha cambiado —dice sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando Arthur se acerca para ayudarme a caminar al igual que Owen, el cual no me ha soltado desde que me sacó del agua. Scott camina hacia uno de los coches, al igual que Niamh y el resto de las personas que estaban en el grupo. Nos montamos en el choche y caminamos de vuelta al refugio, entrando esta vez por la puerta principal y no por uno boquete en un cobertizo. Inspiro y siento algo tensa la espalda. Estoy sentado en la parte trasera del todoterreno, entre Niamh y Owen, mientras que Arthur va delante en el asiento del copiloto junto a Scott. Y todo en completo silencio.

—¿Todavía estás sangrando? —pregunta Scott alzando una ceja mientras me mira por el retrovisor central.

—S-sí —contesto sintiendo cuatro pares de ojos verdes sobre mí.

—Bien —dice Scott fijando la mirada en la carretera con una sonrisa.

Niamh le da una patada al asiento de Scott y Owen le regaña, aunque yo solo tengo ojos para Arthur, que me sonríe desde la parte delantera. Sé que recibir un disparo en el pecho duele. ¡Mucho! Y no me gusta la sensación del dolor, aunque no pienso quejarme. Sin embargo, fue estupendo sangrar. No me taches de masoquista, que no lo es ni lo digo en ese sentido. Es solo que, con ese disparo, me sentí tan lleno de vida. Pero, aquel solo era el principio. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría contarte con pelos y señales cómo sucedió todo a continuación, pero sería todo demasiado desagradable y no quiero revolverte el estómago. Me gustaría decir que curamos a los Huesudos con amor, con ese sentimiento tan mágico y alucinante que sentí con el disparo. Y repito, que no soy masoquista. Pero no fue así. En realidad, nos los cargamos a todos. Suena algo drástico y seguro que piensas que no es lo digno de un héroe, puesto que tienen que salvar a todos. Pero, no nos dio mucha pena. Los Huesudos estaban demasiado perdidos y hundidos en las tinieblas como para hacerles cambiar. Además, de que no creo que la carne se les fuera a reconstruir de nuevo. Lo que sí que fue sorprendente, fue él cómo trabajamos codo con codo, zombis y vivos, por vencerles. Fue una experiencia que nos unió fuertemente con los humanos, sin que tuvieran ni una sola posibilidad.

Puedes preguntar por los que no matamos. Bueno, solo tengo que decir que se marchitaron, o eso dicen los informes. Y, creo que puedo confiar en esos informes al cien por cien. Y, respecto a los demás, simplemente tuvimos que aprender a vivir de nuevo. Durante mucho tiempo, pareció que habíamos olvidado lo que eso significaba. Y era cierto. Podíamos pasarnos horas completamente quietos, mirando como amanecía y atardecía en la ciudad, deleitándonos con el calor de los rayos de sol, los cuales ahora sí podíamos sentir. Y, con el paso del tiempo, los humanos parecieron volver a aceptarnos. Nos ayudaban a recordar, conectaban con nosotros, nos hablaban y nos enseñaban. Aquello fue la clave de la cura a nuestro problema.

Dio miedo al principio, y todos estábamos asustados, pero como todo, los grandes cambios siempre asustan un poco. Así es cómo todo pasó, así es cómo todo el mundo fue exhumado.

Me siento feliz en estos momentos, por como la simple unión de dos personas, ha podido generar tanto bien en el mundo. Es sorprendente. De hecho, hasta Matthew se sorprendió, por lo que me contó. Le gustan las historias. Mucho. Me dijo que, caminando por un parque, se encontró a mi amigo G, que resultó que se llamaba Gilbert y era el hermano mayor de Ludwig, el cuñado, o futuro cuñado de Lovino. Pero no le digas que yo he dicho que Ludwig es familia suya o intentará pegarme con _su "mafia"_. Y, volviendo a lo de antes, Matthew le ayudó a abrir un paraguas y Gilbert, que siempre se le ha dado bien el hablar con la gente, le dijo que era "_el chico más guapo que jamás había conocido_". Claro, ahora están saliendo, o eso creo. Porque tampoco quiere contarme mucho. Creo que me guarda todavía rencor por no compartir el trozo de cerebro de Francis con él, o por no decirle que Arthur estaba vivo cuando lo llevé al aeropuerto. Quién sabe…

Y ahora, mírame. Estoy sentado sobre una barandilla, contemplando junto a Arthur una puesta de sol preciosa. Aunque, solo es preciosa porque estoy con él. Nuestras manos están unidas, llevan así mucho tiempo y no me molesta. Es lo más agradable del mundo.

—Alfred —dice.

—Sí.

—¿Recuerdas tu vida anterior?

En la ladera de hierba que hay bajo nuestros pies, los insectos y las aves realizan una pequeña simulación al tráfico, un atasco por llegar a cualquier sitio para reposar ahora que se aproximaba la noche. Escucho su nostálgica y dramática sinfonía y sacudo la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Y no te gustaría que Matthew te contara acerca de ella?

Lo considero. Me imagino el tener recuerdos, como los tenía Francis, como los tiene Arthur o cualquiera de sus hermanos y amigos. Pero, ahora mismo soy como algo nuevo, un lienzo en blanco que está esperando a ser pintado. Un libro vacío que está esperando a que sus hojas se llenen con historias. Puedo escoger que historia escribo de mi futuro y, escojo una nueva, por estúpido que parezca.

—Mi nombre es Alfred —digo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Arthur voltea la cabeza para mirarme y siento sus ojos verdes en un lado de mi cara, como si quisiera saber qué pasa por mi cerebro—. Te conocí en un laboratorio abandonado y ahí comienza mi historia. Quiero recordar desde ahí.

—¿Y Matthew?

Sonrío.

—Matthew seguirá siendo mi hermano y voy a pasar tiempo con él, pero no quiero volver al pasado. Quiero escribir nuevos recuerdos —paso los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y le beso en la mejilla—. Quiero esta vida.

Arthur suelta una carcajada y niega con la cabeza, dándome como un caso perdido.

—Estás loco —dice.

Asiento y le miro, entremezclando nuestras miradas azul y verde.

—Por ti —contesto—. _I love you_, Arthur.

—_Me too _—susurra acercándose a mis labios—. _My hero._

**THE END**


End file.
